


Sedsha: A Collection of Stories

by TheSereneMage



Series: Sedsha: A Collection of Stories [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 73,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSereneMage/pseuds/TheSereneMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This consists of several mis-adventures involving the relationship of Vaesha, my Elder Scrolls OC and Sedric, my friend's OC. Their relationship is love/hate and contains fluff as well as dark moments. Please enjoy. I apologize for how this all seems confusing as this project was started back in 2012 and at the time the characters hadn't been developed enough, but as the years passed they grew as characters, thus did their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Daily Verbal War

“Would you like me to braid your hair?” Vaesha asked in a teasing tone as she leaned against the doorway of Sedric’s room, a smug look written on her porcelain face.

Sedric turned to glare at her with his fingers tangled in his raven hair as he tried to pull it into a neat tail, the usual gold and emerald circlet he wore, handing from his mouth. He removed the circlet from his mouth to have it rest neatly on his forehead, crossing his arms as she turned to face the elder vampire.

“Ooh, how about I rip your throat out with my fangs instead?” Sedric said with fake astonishment.

Vaesha smiled slightly, brushing some of her brown hair over her shoulder,

“Nah, you might choke on my impure blood, or find it not suitable for your haughty tastes…” Vaesha teased once more.

“Hey, I have an idea, how about you go knit something grandma!” Sedric teased, adding more fuel to the fire, making this little war with Vaesha more intense.

“Great idea Sedric! And while I do that, you can spoil your pants and shake a rattle like the little baby you are,” Vaesha said as she clapped her hands together.

Sedric’s eyes burned in rage, his fists quivering from him wanting to rip her apart after getting hit by the elder vampire’s comeback. She might have secured her victory for this war, but she won’t be so lucky next time.

“Out of my way impure vampire!” Sedric hissed as he pushed her aside to pass “I have a lot to do today that are far more important than arguing with an old hag like you!” he added with an acid drenched tone.

“Like what, throwing tantrums?” Vaesha teased once more.

Sedric paused and slapped his hand over his eyes, sighing sharply,

“Ugh! I swear you are the worst thing to ever enter my life!” he said as he rubbed his forehead.

This caused Vaesha to smile smugly, crossing her arms,

“Why thank you so much, I really appreciate that,” Vaesha said with a chuckle.


	2. Wounded Pride

Sedric’s eyes shot open as he felt something brush against him. The last he remembered was Castle Volkihar coming under attack by the Dawnguard and watching his kin get slain one by one until he was struck down himself. But where was he, his view wasn’t of any room that he had seen at the castle. He pushed himself upwards until he rested on his elbows, to his surprise his raven hair was loose and disheveled and he was also shirtless, bandages covering his forearms and abdomen, partially soaked in blood. The room was dim, all except for a small candle nearly out, hanging onto its life by what remained of the wick that was sitting in a pool of wax on a plate rested on the table beside where he rested.

“The Dawnguard really got to you…” murmured a feminine voice, slightly startling Sedric.

He moved his gaze to the direction to where the voice came and to his surprise, the owner of the voice was the Ambassador of Dementia, Vaesha Draecon. He narrowed his eyes into a glare at her, for Vaesha was not only the ambassador of the Daedric realm, but a feral vampire and a renegade of the Dark Brotherhood.

“Don’t give me that look, you are lucky you’re alive, the Dawnguard had enchanted weapons that are especially effective against Vampires… You’ve been out for at least a few days,” Vaesha said as she moved forward. She wasn’t in her normal attire, but rather black trousers and a shirt that stopped right above her navel. Her forearms were wrapped in bandages, but weren’t soaked in blood like Sedric’s, it was when she sat down, that Sedric felt his inner pride starting to build up.

“How dare you lay your dirty little fingers on me! You’re lucky I don’t kill you right this minute from your offense!” Sedric hissed.

Vaesha’s eyes started to burn in rage, glowing slightly from the dim candlelight. She rested her hands on either side of him as she moved in closer, her face twisted in rage.

“Next time I won’t help you! I will leave you in your own pool of blood to die!” she snapped, bearing her sharp fangs.

Sedric remained un-phased by her outburst, it was common for them to be at each other’s throats, and it was also common as them trying to kill each other.

“Lord Harkon wouldn’t let me die; I am too much of an asset to the clan…” Sedric said nonchalantly as he turned his gaze towards the candle, it now growing dimmer as the wick was consumed by the pool of wax.

“Lord Harkon is dead, the only members of your precious clan that survived were you and Harkon’s daughter, but she’s part of the Dawnguard now…” Vaesha hissed.

Sedric’s face twisted into a snarl before pushing himself to sit up properly,

“You lie, Lord Harkon is superior; he can kill with just a flick of his wrist!” Sedric snapped, swinging his legs over the bed to rest them on the stone floor.

“Don’t believe the words of a feral vampire?” Vaesha asked with venom masked in her voice “Well then I guess his ashes will be all the proof you need,” she added, rising to her feet.  
Sedric clenched his fists, his body quivering in rage. As he went to stand, he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, bringing him right back to sitting on the bed, him growling from annoyance.

“I told you the Dawnguard used specially enchanted weapons against your clan, not even the strongest healing potion can heal your wounds like it would a normal wound…” Vaesha said as she walked over to the table with a fresh candle “Well, for you, you took a crossbow bolt to your abdomen and was burned by a Sunflare spell from one of the raiders… But still, it slowed your natural vampiric healing…” she added as she placed the new candle onto the plate.

Sedric remained silent, placing his hand over where his wound was located, his long elegant fingers becoming slightly soaked from the fresh blood seeping into his bandages, causing him to grimace. His attention was quickly gained by the scent of blood that wasn’t his own, when he raised his gaze, he saw Vaesha holding a bloodstained goblet. He didn’t even notice Vaesha leave, or come back.

“Drink… And before you protest, it isn’t poisoned!” she hissed.

Sedric reached out and snatched the goblet from her, gulping down the contents in a breadth of a second. He hadn’t realized how ravenous he was until he swallowed the final drop.

“I’m sorry, but that is all you’ll be getting for now… I’m low on my supply, and I don’t want to risk the city guards getting alarmed finding drained corpses in the alleyways…” Vaesha murmured as she noticed Cedric holding his goblet out for more blood.

His brow furrowed, looking back to the goblet with a look of longing. Back in Volkihar he could drink all the blood he wanted, as long as he didn’t kill any of the human cattle in the process…

“Where did you take me?” Sedric asked after a few moments of silence.

He heard Vaesha sigh slightly along with the sound of her placing down a goblet of her own, once again, not noticing her even moving.

“Proudspire Manor, Solitude… Why?” she asked, taking up the goblet again.

Sedric remained silent and leaned back, resting against the wooden headboard with a heavy sigh,

“Nothing you need to worry your feral mind about…” Sedric said with a slight teasing tone.

All he got out of Vaesha was a sigh, he half expected her to blow up at him for basically calling her a mutt.


	3. The Demented Marriage Proposal

“It is so nice of you to invite me over, Vaesha. You don’t know how boring Dementia has gotten without you around…” Dunmer woman murmured as she sipped from a tea cup.

“Sorry about that Luna, things around here on Nirn has gotten very hectic; I just haven’t had the time to visit the Isles…” Vaesha replied, placing down her goblet of blood.  
Luna smiled slightly, placing her tea cup onto the table before leaning forward, her chin resting upon her hands.

“So, I hear you have found yourself a friend…” Luna said with a playful tone “A really handsome friend…” she added as her lips twitched from a smile trying to form.

“I wouldn’t call him my friend…” Vaesha said as she flicked some of her chestnut hair over her shoulder.

Luna cocked her head slightly, curiosity shining brightly in her eyes,

“Why would you say that?” she asked.

Vaesha sighed and moved her hand to rest on her prized dagger’s hilt which rested on her thigh.

“Because he keeps trying to kill me…” she answered as she gripped Sufferthorn tighter.

Luna’s eyes went wide in excitement, nearly bouncing in her seat with joy,

“Oh, my… He is so sweet!” Luna exclaimed.

“Why?” Vaesha asked with a brow raised.

“I can’t believe you have forgotten!” Luna said with a scoff.

Vaesha kept her look of confusion at Luna, her grip loosening on her dagger’s hilt.

“In Dementia, the tradition dictates that those who wish to marry, has to attempt to kill their chosen before presenting them with a heart…” Luna explained “You suggested that it was a bonus if the heart was still beating!” she added with an exclamation.

“Now I remember…” Vaesha said with a chuckle, sensing Sedric’s presence nearby “but, I don’t think he knows…” Vaesha added, in a low voice.

Luna remained silent as she smiled, nodding her head slightly as she picked up her tea cup once more. Vaesha followed suit, taking small sips of her blood. She smiled to herself when she felt Sedric’s hands grab her shoulders, holding his Daedric dagger up to her throat.

“Time for you to die you filthy feral!” Sedric growled.

“Oh, Sedric, I didn’t know you thought of me that way!” Vaesha exclaimed.

Her exclamation caught the Vampire Lord by surprise, his dagger no longer up against her throat,

“What are you talking about?” He asked with a slight hiss “I always thought of you as a filthy feral!” he added in an acidic tone.

“In Dementia, those interested in marriage tries to kill their chosen spouse…” Vaesha explained as she stood, turning to face Sedric, pretending to wipe away a joyful tear.  
“What?!” Sedric exclaimed “I would never!” He hissed, nearly dropping his dagger in response.

Vaesha moved forward, wrapping her arms around him as she pretended to cry joyfully,

“I can’t wait until you present me with the proposal heart… This is the happiest day of my life!” Vaesha cried into his shoulder.

“Don’t forget the bonus if it’s still beating…” Luna said with a wide Cheshire grin.

“Oh, I will give you a heart all right…” Sedric said in annoyance “I will give you your own heart upon a silver platter!” he growled, pulling Vaesha off of his shoulder and turning away to hide his face.

Vaesha looked over to Luna with a matching grin, holding up her thumb and winking at her. Sedric sighed sharply and threw down his dagger down towards the stone floor, storming towards the front door, tale tell signs of his face being bright red.


	4. Vaesha's Return

Sedric awoke to a clunking sound. With a groan he eased an eye open to see that it was about midday, he sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes to look for wherever the sound came from. To his astonishment, he saw the cause of his rude awakening; it was none other than Vaesha. He smiled at the comical scene in front of him; Vaesha was hunched over one of his trunks housing his many knickknacks, occasionally tossing out an article of clothing and muttering incoherently to herself.

Clearing his throat, Sedric eased himself out of bed holding a dagger he kept hidden under his pillow behind his back, gaining Vaesha’s attention who slowly straightened herself before looking over her shoulder.

“And, just what are you doing on this fine day?” he asked in a joking tone.

Vaesha grinned mischievously,

“Oh you know… looking for stuff…” she replied.

“What kind of stuff?” Sedric asked with a brow raised.

Vaesha pushed herself to stand, turning to face Sedric fully, her face suddenly serious, but he could still sense the aura of joy she carried.

“The stuff that you hold dear… Like the amulet my maker wore…” Vaesha answered “everyone has to at least have something like that…” she added.

Like a fire rune being set off, Sedric was fully enraged, assuming his Vampire Lord form and leaping towards Vaesha with his dagger at the ready. How dare a Feral like her lay her grimy hands on his prized processions! He didn’t even realize that his dagger had pierced her heart, rather than press against her throat as custom to their little spats.

Before Sedric could fully act, Vaesha’s body began to crumble away into ash, a shocked look left on her face before that too fell to his feet. Sedric mimicked her face before stepping back, his dagger clanging to the ground. But she was part of the Shivering isles now, she would be back in a day or so… she always did whenever their spats would turn sour.

******

“Ah, Vaesha welcome back, I trust that your time upon Tamriel was to your liking…” Haskill said as he notices Vaesha slowly materialize in front of their Lord Sheogorath.

“Ugh, not really…” Vaesha grumbled placing a hand where Sedric’s dagger had pierced her heart moments ago.

“Oooooh, why is that?” Sheogorath asked while his hands up in the air, twirling around his prized cane.

Vaesha sighed before chuckling at her lord’s bubbly response,

“Because my lord, I didn’t return on my own whims if you recall…” Vaesha answered “I was killed by a Vampire who is a huge Drama-king!” she snapped, her fists clenching tight.  
“By all means then, teach him a lesson!” exclaimed a very familiar female voice.

Vaesha turned her gaze to see the Duchess of Dementia, Luna walking into the room from her side of the palace. With a slight smile, Vaesha brought her hand to her chin in thought,  
“What shall I do?” she asked “I already sent a swarm of scamps to torment him last time he killed me…” she added.

Luna grinned mischievously,

“You’re mad enough,” she said in a comical tone “I’m sure you will think of something…” Luna added, placing an arm on Vaesha’s shoulder, winking at her. Suddenly, an idea popped into Vaesha’s mind, causing her to mimic Luna’s grin,

“Well look at that,” she said “an idea was born!” she added with an exclamation.

******

“Two weeks…” Sedric murmured as he paced around the main hall of Proudspire Manor “It has been two weeks since the incident… what if I killed her off for good this time…” he added as he paused to grip his head, his hair not smooth and straight, but disheveled from his hysteria and worry.

“Calm yourself Sedric, you’re makin’ my teeth itch!” exclaimed a voice as it echoed through the manor, an ethereal form of Vaesha slowly appearing in front of him.

Sedric gaped at her as she sat down in one of the chairs the manor had, one leg crossed over the other, and a smirk stretching across her face. He continued to gape at her in shock until a wheel of goat cheese materialized above her head and fell down, causing Vaesha to snarl and look upwards towards the ceiling,

“What was that for?!” she growled “you told me to say that you damn elf!” she hissed.

‘Because I am Sheogorath, I can do what I want’ Sheogorath’s voice boomed back, causing the manor to quiver slightly.

Vaesha sighed sharply, crossing her arms before standing, one hand resting on her waist as she cocked her head slightly towards Sedric who was still in shock.

“What’s the matter princess?” Vaesha teased “never seen such a gorgeous creature before in your life?” she added.

“I was worried you’d be gone for good!” Sedric hissed, raising his arms in the air “What would Kaisha think if she found out that I actually killed you?!” he exclaimed.

Vaesha smirked,

“Oh, I don’t know…” she said “go Dawnguard on your sorry ass?” she guessed.

Sedric went to say something else, but instead crossed his arms and pouted,

“Oh, and you owe me a new dress, you ripped one of the sleeves…” Vaesha added, taking a step closer to Sedric.

He looked up at her, his crimson eyes wide and flaming in rage,

“I’LL KILL YOU!” he hissed, his fangs barred.

Vaesha smiled once more,

“So soon?” she asked “I just got back…” she added.

With a sigh Sedric pulled Vaesha into a hug, holding her tight, catching Vaesha by surprise,

“I was so worried…” he muttered into her neck.

“No need to worry about me little princess, this Feral knows how to take care of herself…” Vaesha responded.

Sedric scoffed, pushing her away,

“Don’t ruin the moment you bloody feral!” he snapped.


	5. A Change of Attire

Sedric sighed as he sensed Vaesha’s presence behind him; she was leaning in the doorway of his room, the usual smug look on her face. He finished lacing shut his crimson shirt before turning to face her,

“What is it that you want this time?” he asked.

Vaesha smiled,

“For someone who is trying to stay off the radar of the Dawnguard, you sure dress like a prime target…” she replied.

“What are you implying?” he asked in a sharp tone.

“I am talking about the fact that you get to still wear the Royal armor of Clan Volkihar, but I had to change my attire to something that doesn’t scream ‘Hey I’m from Dementia!’… That’s unfair you know,” Vaesha answered, crossing her arms over her dark blue tunic.

“It is not because your choice of attire screamed Shivering Isles,” Sedric replied with a sigh, reaching for his leather cuirass “It is the fact that you walk around showing all of Skyrim your bosom in a tattered mess that you call a dress…” Sedric added as he began to fasten the ties of his cuirass.

Vaesha scoffed as she placed a few fingers over her prized amulet,

“I don’t go around showing off my bosom!” she said in an insulted tone “I just didn’t want to change my attire because I grew to accustomed to it after the past one-hundred and fifty years…” she added before resting her hands on either side of her waist.

Sedric rolled his eyes and began gathering up his raven colored hair to pull it back in his usual loose tail.

“Will it make you feel better if we dropped by the Radiant Raiment today?” Sedric asked once he was done with his task.  
Vaesha looked up at him,

“I would rather go alone…” she answered.

“Why? Sedric asked with a raised brow.

“Because my outfit doesn’t scream I’m the last Vampire Lord of Clan Volkihar,” Vaesha replied “Also, the last time you accompanied me there, you pissed one of the seamstresses off because she kept commenting on your choice of attire…” Vaesha added.

“Fine, go on your little errand, I’ll sit here like a bloody house-wife!” Sedric snapped as he crossed his arms to pout.

“I wasn’t asking permission…” Vaesha commented before turning away from the Dramatic Vampire Lord.

******

Vaesha returned an hour later carrying a wrapped parcel in her arms. Sedric, who was reading from a book he found laying around the manor, sighed when he saw her feet enter his peripheral vision. He closed the book he was reading and looked at her just as she held out the parcel,

“You better like it; I spent a good amount of Septims on this…” Vaesha said with a slight hiss. 

Sedric took the parcel from her and began undoing to twine holding it shut. To his surprise a red silk shirt lay neatly folded within next to some fine boots and black trousers, Sedric sighed and looked up at Vaesha,

“This is just similar to what I am wearing at this moment!” he argued.

“Not exactly…” Vaesha replied “this shirt was made with the finest silk from Summerset Isle, it cost me a good two-hundred Septims to encourage the seamstress to even consider giving up the cloth for something as simple as a shirt,” Vaesha added.

“I’m not wearing this!” Sedric hissed, pushing the clothing off to the side.

Vaesha crossed her arms and sneered,

“Fine, but if I find Dawnguard agents skulking the city asking for a certain male Breton, I won’t be there to help you!” she hissed.

Sedric sighed and looked over to the clothing once more, he didn’t want the Dawnguard to find him, besides Serana, Sedric was the only line of Volkihar Vampire Lords, the purebred… If he died, that was it; Serana wouldn’t keep the clan going. Sedric sighed once more, grabbing the clothing and standing, holding it against his cuirass as he moved for the stairs leading to the upper floor of the manor.

When he returned, Vaesha had assumed his spot, reading from the book he was reading. The silk shirt looked good on him with the high collar and billowed sleeves. The color also brought out the color of his Vampiric eyes. He paused to stand in front of Vaesha, adjusting the leather belt wrapped around his middle.

“There happy?” he asked “This outfit is like going around not wearing my cuirass!” he snapped.

Vaesha smiled,

“Yes, but you no longer look like a wolf in a herd of sheep…” Vaesha replied, leaning her face on her fist as she looked at him smugly.

“Can I at least wear my cloak when we are outside?” Sedric asked as he began to wrap the Volkihar cloak around his shoulders “I’m not like you, I can’t be comfortable in the sun…” he commented.

“If you must…” Vaesha replied with a sigh.

Sedric rolled his eyes at her before sitting next to her, yanking the book from her hands to resume reading,

“I would like to finish that…” he muttered, a smug grin on his face.

Vaesha looked at him with pursed lips,

“Since when are you into books about the Dark Brotherhood?” Vaesha asked, raising a brow.

Sedric sighed,

“It was just a random book I found laying around the manor…” Sedric replied “your granddaughter likes to leave them after every visit it seems…” he added, turning a page.  
Vaesha sighed,

“Well, this is her house…” Vaesha replied “She said I can live here…” she added.

Sedric remained silent as he continued to read,

“Oh, I do hope you know that if you plan on using the Black Sacrament on me, you have another thing coming…” Vaesha hissed.

“Why is that?” Sedric asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough, but only if you try to place a contract on my head…” Vaesha answered.


	6. Finding a Hobby

As Vaesha sat in a chair in the living area of Proudspire Manor, She watched as Sedric paced around the manor like a caged Saber cat. He has been growing more restless with each passing day. He paused in his pacing and moved to lean against the windowsill, overlooking the Sea, in the direction of Castle Volkihar.

“What’s wrong Princess?” Vaesha asked.

Sedric sighed sharply,

“I don’t like being cooped up!” he replied “I spent the last three Eras cooped up inside Castle Volkihar because of Harkon, and now I am cooped up again in this tiny manor against my will!” he added, turning a sharp gaze towards Vaesha.

“I’m not forcing you to stay here you know…” she replied “You are free to come and go as you please… You are the one who decides to stay here…” Vaesha added, flicking some hair over her shoulder.

Sedric sighed sharply,

“It’s not my fault that I don’t know what to do!” he snapped.

“Then go and find a hobby or something,” Vaesha replied.

Sedric thought for a moment before pushing himself away from the window, moving towards the stairs leading upstairs, returning a few short moments later with his Volkihar cloak draped over his shoulders.

“That was fast…” Vaesha commented, leaning back against the chair, one leg crossed over the other and her head leaning against her hand, a smug look on her face “What did you think of doing?” she asked.

Sedric looked to her as he fastened his dagger to his belt,

“Are there any guilds around here?” he asked.

Vaesha chuckled,

“Only the bard’s College…” she replied “I seriously hope you aren’t thinking of applying, I can hardly imagine you singing and playing a tune on a lute…” she teased.

Sedric grimaced, rolling his eyes as he turned away from her.

“I sing pretty well, I’ll have you know…” he muttered.

Vaesha raised a brow and smiled,

“Can you sing me a song then?” she asked “I want to hear this beautiful voice of yours…” she teased.

“Never!” he replied “my voice isn’t for Feral ears!” he added in a teasing tone.

Vaesha laughed at his response,

“Okay, play me a tune on the lute, there is one near the fireplace…” Vaesha replied.

Sedric remained silent and moved towards the door, pulling on the hood of his cloak, as he touched the door handle, he turned to look at her,  
“No,” he said before opening the door and closing it behind him.

******

After sitting around Proudspire for a few days, Vaesha decided it was time to visit her granddaughter. She guessed that Sedric was still out trying to find a hobby to do since he hasn’t yet returned. She was lucky it was just passed sunset, otherwise people would grow suspicious of someone passing through Dawnstar towards the abandoned Sanctuary. She paused before the door and touched the cold metal skull, causing it to come to life,

“What is life’s greatest illusion?” it asked in a loud whisper.

Vaesha cleared her throat,

“Innocence, my brother,” Vaesha replied.

“Welcome, home…” the door whispered as the sound of its enchanted locks broke free, allowing the vampire to enter.

Kaisha was the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, the voice of the Night mother, and the one person to clear Vaesha’s name after all the ill doings she did two-hundred years ago. She made her way through the damp tunnels, passing the strange jester admiring the corpse of the Night Mother and the little vampire of the sanctuary, Babette.

“Grandma!” Kaisha called as she ran up to Vaesha clad in her Shrouded armor, it changed since Vaesha last saw it.

“Hello dear,” Vaesha replied taking her granddaughter into an embrace “I’d thought I’d visit while Sedric is away…” she added.

Kaisha pulled away with a smile on her face,

“Oh?” Kaisha asked, cocking her head to the side.

Vaesha nodded slightly,

“Funny you should say that…” Kaisha replied, rubbing the back of her head.

Vaesha groaned,

“He’s not here is he?” she asked.

Kaisha looked down to the main room of the Sanctuary where a tall figure with long black hair pulled into a loose tail clad in Dark Brotherhood armor, speaking with a Redguard.  
“He bumped into Nazir at the Winking Skeever and apparently got to talking about joining, been here ever since…” Kaisha murmured, but Vaesha wasn’t there, she was moving towards Sedric.

Kaisha rolled her eyes and laughed quietly as she saw Vaesha grab Sedric by the shoulder,

“What in the name of Dementia are you doing here?!” she asked, earning a raised brow from Nazir.

Sedric sighed,

“You told me to go find a hobby, so I did…” he replied.

Vaesha rubbed her face with her hands, groaning in the process,

“I don’t see how the Dark Brotherhood is a hobby… but alright…” Vaesha responded.

She turned away from him, pausing before the stone steps,

“But don’t think you can get out of singing me a song…” Vaesha said as she winked at Sedric, causing him to groan and roll his eyes in the process.


	7. Meeting the Manic Ambassador

There was a frantic knock on the door, earning a sigh from Vaesha who had just sat down to enjoy her daily cup of blood. She pushed herself to her feet to go answer it, looking to Sedric with a raised brow as he just remained where he was, his jaw against his hand and a book in his lap.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it!” she snapped.

Sedric rolled his eyes and sighed, turning a page of the book. As Vaesha placed her hand on the door, she felt a familiar presence. She groaned and yanked open the door, moving out of the way as a Bosmer with bi-colored eyes and bright white hair leapt towards her, a wide grin stretch upon her face.

“Ouch!” groaned the Bosmer as she landed on the stone floor, Vaesha standing behind her with her arms crossed, biting her cheek.

“Hello Vyri…” she sighed as she closed the door.

The Bosmer moved fast, grabbing Vaesha in a back-breaking hug, Vaesha struggling to break from her grasp,

“Oh, how I missed you Vaesha!” the Bosmer explained.

“Let go of me you damn Manic!” Vaesha snapped in Daedric, earning a raised brow of interest from Sedric.

Vyri listened to the Breton Vampire, taking a few steps back, but the wide smile staying put.

“You can’t believe how hard you are to find Vae!” Vyri exclaimed “We can finally chase butterflies and drink baby’s tears, as you promised” she added.

Sedric snickered at the Bosmer’s comment, earning a fierce glare from Vaesha,

“I don’t remember promising that you damn Manic!” Vaesha snapped.

Vyri’s orange and green eyes shinned for a moment, before dimming,

“You did promise!” Vyri exclaimed “When we arrived on Tamriel you said that once we are settled, we can chase butterflies and drink baby’s tears!” she added, grabbing hold of Vaesha’s shoulders and shaking her a bit.

“Yeah Vaesha, you promised!” Sedric teased.

Vaesha squeezed her hands tight, her knuckles popping, before getting an Idea, smiling in the process,

“Vyri, I’m sorry but I am unavailable to spend time with you, I am due to visit my grand-daughter soon” Vaesha lied “But I am pretty sure my friend Sedric here will be happy to take my place,” she added.

Vyri’s eyes went wide,

“That’s a great idea Vae!” Vyri exclaimed before skipping over to Sedric, pulling on his arm to make him stand.

Sedric shot daggers at Vaesha before the manic Bosmer pulled him towards the door, Vaesha chuckling in the process.

******

Vaesha sat on a sofa placed near the fireplace of Proudspire manor, her legs folded to the side as she read a book about the different herbs of Skyrim. She didn’t even hear the front door open and close forcefully as Sedric returned home.

“How dare you embarrass me like that!” Sedric snapped. As he stood in front of Vaesha, yanking the book from her hands and tossing it aside, Vaesha looking up at him smugly.

“I didn’t embarrass you,” Vaesha replied “I simply found something for you to do since you have no contracts at this moment…” she added.

Sedric snarled, reaching down to grab Vaesha by the wrists yanking her up, their faces close,

“Listen to me you damn feral!” Sedric snapped “I do not find being yanked around Solitude by loud and annoying elf that can’t even stand still for more than three seconds, fun!” he added with a hiss.

Vaesha smiled,

“Now you know how I had felt for the one-hundred and fifty years I’ve know her…” Vaesha replied.

Sedric released Vaesha’s wrists and scoffed, moving towards the stone stairs,

“Where are you going princess?” Vaesha asked as she reached for her discarded book,

“I’m going to bed!” he snapped.

Vaesha chuckled,

“I think you mean that you are going to go pout in your room instead…” Vaesha responded.

Sedric muttered a threat under his breath before storming up the stairs, the sound of his bedroom door slamming a few short moments later.


	8. The Thrall of Vaesha

It has been a long week. Sedric had completed all the contracts he was able to do at the moment, allowing him to return to his “prison” in Proudspire Manor. The twin moons of Nirn were shining brightly in the sky, the auroras of Skyrim weaving through the sky. This would normally seem peaceful to Sedric if it weren’t for the thought of being cooped up in Proudspire with a Feral Vampire for divines how long. The gates of Solitude came into sight, causing a sharp sigh to escape Sedric’s lips as he veered his solid black horse towards the stables.

Once he was sure that his horse would be taken care of by the stable owners, he began his trek to the gates of the old city. But as he was halfway up the dirt slope, a hooded figure jumped out in front of him, causing Sedric to almost transform into his Vampire Lord form if it weren’t for his superior eyesight detecting that this figure wasn’t Dawnguard.

“Quick, you must change into these and follow me!” urged the figure as she handed Sedric some simple novice robes complete with a hooded cloak like the figure wore.

“Why?” Sedric asked in suspicion.

“I was sent by Vaesha…” the figure muttered “she told me to tell you that Dawnguard are stalking the city and will easily recognize you if you walk through the city gates…” she added.

Sedric studied the figure for a moment before sighing heavily and taking the robes from the figure, pulling them over his attire and pulling on the hood to conceal most of his face. The figure looked him up and down for a few moments before motioning him to follow after him, leading him to the gates of Solitude where an agent of the Dawnguard was speaking with one of the city guards.

“Are you sure you haven’t seen any Vampires?” asked the Dawnguard agent, his accent marked him as an Orc.

The guard shook his head and turned to face Sedric and the figure next to him,

“What business do you have in Solitude?” asked the guard.

The figure cleared her throat,

“We’ve come here to visit a friend,” she replied “I believe she lives in a place called Proudspire?” the figure added.

“Ah, so you seek the Dragonborn then…” the guard replied “very well, you may enter… but watch yourselves!” the guard warned as he reached for a key ring on his belt.

The gates were unlocked and were pulled open by a guard stationed atop of one of the watch towers up top, allowing Sedric and his strange and mysterious companion to enter the city.

******

“Vaesha!” Sedric called in an annoyed voice as he peeled off his disguise “Where are you?” he called out with a slight growl.

Vaesha entered the sitting area of the manor with two goblets most likely containing blood with a slight smirk on her porcelain face.

“Ah, I see you met my friend…” she commented as she handed Sedric a goblet.

Sedric sighed sharply and took the goblet, taking a large gulp,

“Yes I have,” he answered “care to explain what in Oblivion that was all about?!” he asked with a hiss.

Vaesha sighed and motioned for the figure that guided Sedric through Solitude in a silly mage disguise. She lowered her hood, revealing a petite Imperial with medium tanned skin. She head golden eyes surrounded by burn marks. A long jagged scar ran across her right cheek, marring her beauty.

“This is Selene Suncrest; she is what you Volkihar would call a Thrall…” Vaesha explained before sitting in a chair, draping one leg over the other “but, she isn’t under any spell, she is here on her own free will…” Vaesha added before taking a sip of her blood.

Sedric sighed and sat across from Vaesha, holding his goblet like a fancy wine glass,

“So why did you send her?” he asked.

Vaesha smiled,

“She did explain to you that Dawnguard were roaming the streets, yes?” Vaesha commented.

Sedric nodded, using one of his fangs to gnaw at his lower lip.

“Dawnguard have been stalking the streets of Solitude for three days now,” Vaesha commented “It has been tough to go out for blood without raising suspicion due to them approaching you as soon as they see you walking the streets…” she added with a sigh.

Sedric nodded and took another sip from his goblet, Vaesha looking to Selene,

“So, I hired Selene to act as our blood retriever and occasionally feeder when our supplies run low and gets too dangerous to gather it,” Vaesha explained “She also is my little mole, she goes out and learns the Dawnguard movements for me so we know when it’s safe and where…” she added.

Sedric nodded once again, finishing the contents of his goblet, turning to Selene,

“I should thank you mortal…” Sedric said in an intimidating voice.

Selene smiled before breaking out into laughter,

“You were right Vaesha!” she chuckled “he is funny!” she added, doubling over as she continued to laugh.

Sedric turned to Vaesha, a glare fierce enough to make a Daedra faint at the sight of it. Vaesha smiled and shrugged, taking a dainty sip from her goblet,

“You should know by now that I don’t keep my mouth shut…” Vaesha murmured before Sedric could comment.


	9. A Late Night Surprise

Kaisha sighed as she sat at a table of the eating area of Dawnstar Sanctuary. Rebuilding the Dark Brotherhood has been tough with only two speakers and her, the Listener. She had been going through days with massive headaches leaving her groaning in pain and rubbing her temples to help soothe her head.

“What’s wrong Kai?” asked a silken voice.

Kaisha looked up and saw the newest addition to the Brotherhood, Sedric. She smiled slightly as an acknowledgement before placing her cheek against the table, sighing heavily.  
“Nazir and Babette just aren’t enough, Sedric…” she replied.

Sedric raised a brow,

“What do you mean?” he asked “Are they not following your tenets? Not doing the contracts correctly?” he asked once more.  
Kaisha raised her head, her chin resting on the table,

“It’s not that…” she replied “It’s hard to run this guild with only two speakers and a listener… I tried asking if Cicero would like to be a speaker, but he responded with a demented little tune before resuming his task in admiring the Night Mother…” she added.

Sedric sighed lightly,

“You’re just over thinking it…” he muttered.

A light bulb went off in Kaisha’s head; she sat straight in the chair and looked at Sedric,

“I know that look…” Sedric sighed “It’s the same look Vaesha gets when she gets an idea…” he groaned.

Kaisha chuckled,

“Sedric,” she said with a slight chuckle lingering on her voice “I’m promoting you to Speaker…” she added.

Sedric looked at her with wide-eyed astonishment, his mouth agape, rendering him speechless,

“W-What?” he asked breaking out of his daze.

“You heard me; you are a Speaker of the Black Hand, starting this moment…” Kaisha commented, holding out her hand for Sedric to shake it.

“W-Well… alright…” he replied taking her hand “Thanks I guess…” he added.

Kaisha nodded,

“Now, I need to share with you the details and everything you need to know about being a Speaker…” Kaisha commented.

Sedric settled himself in his seat, waiting for Kaisha to begin.

******

Sedric smiled to himself as he entered Proudspire manor a few days later, clad in his Speaker’s Robe. He was part of the higher ranking members of the Dark Brotherhood now and he had only joined a few months before, reaching the rank of Executioner by his third week.

He climbed up the stone stairs leading to the upper floors, he expected Vaesha to be sitting in her room by now, it was near dawn and last he was at the manor, their Blood supply was near low. So he guessed that she’d be returning to her nocturnal schedule. But with her Thrall, Selene being their little Blood hound, she shouldn’t have to worry about being on a Nocturnal schedule. To prove himself right as he entered her room, without knocking, he found her not awake but sleeping.

He pulled up the hood of his Speaker robes, remembering something from Kaisha’s stories on the previous Speakers of the Dark Brotherhood. He remembered one story about one who would enter the home or camp of the chosen person for the Brotherhood and startle them. Using his Vampiric stealth, he crept over to her bedside, looking down on her and clearing his throat,

“You sleep rather soundly for a murderer…” Sedric whispered.

Vaesha snapped awake, leaping at him with her prized dagger held against his neck while she pinned him to the ground. This wasn’t how she was supposed to react…

“What the Hell Lucien!” she hissed.

Sedric raised his head, the hood of his Speaker robes falling back,

“W-What?” he asked in confusion “How can I be Lucien?!” he asked once more “He’s been dead for two-hundred years!” he snapped.

“Gods damn it Sedric!” Vaesha hissed, her crimson eyes flaring in anger “what the hell was that for?” she asked with a hiss.

Sedric grinned,

“First,” Sedric replied “that wasn’t how you were suppose to react…” he added with a chuckle mixed into his voice “Second…” he muttered “I hope you aren’t going to keep straddling me… You’re heavy…” he chuckled.

Vaesha’s eyes brightened moving her dagger from Sedric’s neck and moving to rise to her feet, leaving Sedric to fend for himself. Though once he was on his feet, brushing the dust from his robes, Vaesha whirled around and slapped him across the cheek, the sound of skin contact echoing through the halls of the manor. Sedric tumbled backwards a few steps, shock written across his face, as well as a handprint slowly turning from pink to red. He placed a hand over the handprint, looking at Vaesha with a shocked face,

“What was that for?!” he snarled.

“You are a real jerk!” Vaesha hissed turning away, her arms crossed and face turned towards the ceiling.

Sedric grinned,

“Looks like the tables have turned…” he chuckled.

Sedric ducked out of the way of her dagger flying towards him, before moving towards her to take hold of her shoulders,

“You’re an asshole!” Vaesha snarled “There, better?” she hissed.

Sedric chuckled before releasing her shoulders and walking away,

“Well, let this asshole leave you be…” he murmured before closing the door with a little force behind him.


	10. A Bloody Fight

Sedric sat in the dining room of Proudspire manor leafing through a well read book about the Dragon Language.

“Hey Sedric,” Vaesha called; earning the Vampire lord’s attention “What type of blood would you like to have for your dinner?” she asked poking her head out of the kitchen.

With a sigh, Sedric looked up, his fingers intertwined,

“Altmer,” he replied “It’s been a while since I had it…” he added.

Vaesha gave him a mischievous grin,

“Sorry… That’s only for special occasions…” she replied as she walked out with her goblet of blood.

Sedric sneered, chewing on his lip before standing, reaching across the table to yank Vaesha’s goblet from her hands, bringing his lips and drinking every drop before slamming the goblet onto the table.

Vaesha looked up at him with her mouth agape, her eyes locked into a look of surprise, but flaring in her deeply buried anger.

“T-That was the last of the Dunmer blood…” she muttered “H-How dare you!” she hissed “That was my favorite and I won’t get any for another three weeks when Selene returns!” she added with a growl.

“So is Altmer blood, and I haven’t had that in nearly a year!” Sedric retorted.

Vaesha grimaced, rising to her feet to stand toe-to-toe with Sedric, her eyes appearing like crimson fire.

“That’s because Altmer blood is hard to get!” she hissed “There is only enough for half a goblet and with the civil war going on, the only place to get the blood is at the embassy, and that is locked tighter than the vault of the Thieves’ Guild!” she added with a snarl, her finger jabbing into his chest.

“It’s not my problem,” Sedric responded, crossing his arms.

Vaesha snarled once more,

“You’ll pay for that!” she growled as she leapt at Sedric, knocking him backwards until he crashed onto the stone floor. His head making a sickening hollow sound when it made contact with the ground, it wouldn’t hurt him like it would a mortal, but it was enough to daze him slightly. Vaesha had her dagger pressed against his expose throat, her fangs visible as her pupils became thin black slits as anger over took her.

Sedric used his Vampire Lord abilities to push Vaesha off of him, sending an invisible force to knock her back against the wall into a bookshelf. Before she could leap for him again, he had unsheathed his dagger, a special enchanted Daedric dagger that would burn his opponent as soon as it broke skin. Their daggers were pressed against each other’s throats as they held each other by their hair, trying to hurt one another. Truly this was a very petty fight, but Sedric started it. Vaesha brought her leg up and kicked Sedric hard in the abdomen, forcing him to double over as she managed to knock the wind out of the Vampire Lord, causing him to lower his guard for a short moment. But that was all she needed to break out of his grasp and grab him from behind, the side of her dagger now pressed against his throat, drawing blood.

Sedric brought his head back to head butt Vaesha in the face, dazing the Feral Vampire to allow himself the advantage. He gripped his dagger in a defensive stance as they slowly circled each other. Their eyes locked in a fierce glare and fangs visible as their mouths were set in a snarl. The stepped towards each other to clash their daggers a few times before both managed to slice their wrists, forcing them to drop their daggers. Vaesha’s wrist burned a little from Sedric’s enchanted dagger while Sedric felt his hand go numb temporarily as Vaesha’s dagger came to life at the contact of fresh blood.

They stood a few steps away from each other, holding their wrists to nurse their wounds while waiting for the Vampiric healing to begin. They still glared at each other, but instead of snarls, they both had pursed lips of a pout. After a few moments of silence, they both relaxed, satisfied that their wounds they inflicted to each other were healed. Vaesha crossed her arms and eyed Sedric with an intense gaze,

“I still won’t forgive you for what you done!” she said with a stern voice.

Sedric grinned mischievously before leaping towards Vaesha, pulling her into back breaking embrace, his lips crashing against hers. Vaesha stared at him with wide eyes as he kissed her before placing her hands against his chest to firmly push him away, wiping her mouth once they broke apart.

“I will NEVER get used to your sudden impulses of affection!” she grumbled as she continued to wipe her lips as if poison lingered.

Sedric smiled smugly, his arms crossing in front of his chest,

“Admit it, you enjoyed it…” he said in a slight chuckle.

Vaesha turned away to hide her flushing cheeks,

“N-No…” she replied.

“Ah-ha!” Sedric exclaimed “So you did!” Sedric added.

“Shut up!” she growled.

Sedric started to laugh as Vaesha’s rage began to boil within her before she finally snapped. She turned and leapt for Sedric like he had before and repeated what he did a few short moments ago. They landed on the stone floor like they did when they began fighting, but instead of a dagger pressed against his throat, she had her lips pressed against his.  
When they broke, Vaesha stared down at him, his face still showing his smug look,

“You know, I’ll never get used to your sudden impulses of affection…” he mocked.

Vaesha smacked him lightly on the cheek,

“Oh shut it you spoiled brat!” she grumbled.

“Why don’t you make me you stupid feral!” Sedric teased.

Vaesha sighed and rolled off of Sedric, laying there and staring at the ceiling in silence.


	11. The Broken Vase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha and Sedric get in a spat over a broken vase.

"This is your fault!" Vaesha hissed.

“How can it be my fault, you are the one that started it?!” Sedric growled.

Vaesha leapt for Sedric, ready to wring his neck only to have her wrists snatched up by Sedric who held her back, his crimson eyes flaring as he snarled. In response, Vaesha sank her teeth into his arm, earning a rough push from him. She tumbled to the ground after losing her balance.

“Ow!” Sedric yelled “that hurt you bloody feral!” he hissed, drawing his dagger.

Vaesha stared up at him, glaring as she wiped her mouth,

“Oh I’m sorry… I meant to bite your arm off!” Vaesha growled.

Sedric snarled, reaching down to grab her up by the collar of her tunic, bringing their faces close,

“You listen to me you pathetic excuse for a vampire!” he growled “if you dare sink your teeth into me again, you will find yourself back in the Shivering Isles in pieces!” Sedric hissed, his eyes flaring at his threat “Now do yo-“ Vaesha caught him off guard by leaning forward to kiss him, it was meant to silence him, but half of Vaesha wanted to cease their petty fight and make up already.

They stood like that for a few moments before the sound of the front door of the Manor opening. Sedric and Vaesha broke apart, knowing who had entered,

“Hello~!” Kaisha called as she walked through the halls.

Sedric and Vaesha looked at each other before Vaesha cleared her throat,

“In here dear…” Vaesha called.

Kaisha appeared in the archway of the parlor, pausing as she noticed how messy the room was, a beautiful vase shattered on the ground behind them. Kaisha smirked as she crossed her arms,

“Got in another argument, I see…” she commented.

Sedric and Vaesha looked to each other once more before pointing at each other,  
“This wretch was the cause of it!” they yelled in unison before turning to face each other, at each other’s throats again.

Kaisha chuckled at the comical scene in front of her, These two were centuries older than her, yet they acted like a couple of teenagers most of the time, making Kaisha feel like an older sister, than a granddaughter of Vaesha. She stepped forward and nudged herself between them, her arms outstretched to calm them as she looked between them.

“Alright kiddies, calm down…” Kaisha muttered in a soothing voice, she was using a calm spell “Now, can you tell me what happened?” she asked.

Vaesha and Sedric turned their backs, their arms crossed as they pouted,

“I was busy cleaning the manor for you when I asked Sedric to help…” Vaesha explained “So he got off his lazy ass to help, only to yank the broom from me, causing me to tumble backwards into the vase!” she grumbled.

“No, no, no…” Sedric said “That was not what happened!” he growled “You tossed the broom at me and when I tossed it back you got mad and tossed it back, knocking the vase over!” he hissed.

Kaisha flinched, feeling the urge to laugh again as the stepped around Kaisha and started to argue again. Kaisha sighed and took a deep breath,

“KAAN DREM OV!” Kaisha shouted, sending an amber hued energy around the room and causing the manor to rumble. The shout was meant to calm beasts, but she had found it worked the best to calm these two Vampires.

Sedric and Vaesha looked at Kaisha, their bodies radiating in the amber energy, it was rare for Kaisha to raise her voice, let alone shout. But they had calmed a little; the shout had startled them instead of calming them, which is why Kaisha had used it.  
“I don’t care who broke the vase…” she breathed “I never liked it in the first place; just clean it up without trying to kill each other!” Kaisha hissed.

Kaisha walked from the room towards the stairs bringing her to her side of the manor, Sedric looked to Vaesha,

“Now I see where she gets her temper…” he commented bending down to reach for a broom.

Vaesha rolled her eyes,

“Oh shut your trap Princess… I don’t have that bad of a temper!” Vaesha replied “it’s the Dragon blood within her that causes her temper…” Vaesha added.

Sedric chuckled,

“Whatever you say you bloody feral…” he muttered.


	12. Trouble in Markarth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha and Sedric run into trouble at Markarth

Vaesha took in a deep breath as she and Sedric entered through the gates of Markarth. It was nearly late morning and the market was already bustling with the citizens of the city ready to empty their coin purses of a few Septims. It was a refreshing scene after being in Solitude for so long. But as always, Sedric wasn’t happy about being dragged along. Though, at least he got to wear his Royal Volkihar armor and Vaesha her Dementia attire.

“So, why are we here?” Sedric asked as they walked through the stalls.

Vaesha paused by the meat stand to turn and face Sedric,

“I needed to get out of the house too…” she replied “and Solitude’s layout has been burned into my head from walking it every time I got bored…” She added “Plus don’t you have a contract to do?” she asked.

Sedric sighed heavily before nodding before examining the meat laid out on the merchant’s stand.

“FOR THE FORSWORN!” shouted a man dressed like a miner.

Vaesha moved quick, grabbing Sedric’s sword from its hilt latched to his belt and stabbing it though the miner, the sword protruding his chest and blood squirting outward, Sedric snickered at the sight before him. He had never seen Vaesha kill someone out right,

“Wouldn’t want to be that guy…” he chuckled when Vaesha turned back to face him, handing him back his sword after wiping it off on her tattered blue sleeve.

“By the gods! Forsworn here in the city!”

“Everyone stay back. The Markarth city guards have this all under control. There are no Forsworn here.” Assured a guard as he approached the scene.

Vaesha rolled her eyes at the guard, it was clear as day that the Forsworn, whoever they were here in the city, the man she just killed proved it enough. Sedric sheathed his sword as he noticed a male Breton approach them, noticing he dropped a piece of parchment by his feet.

“Gods, a woman attacked right on the streets,” the man said as Vaesha made eye contact with him “Are you alright? Did you see what happened?” he asked with worry written across his face.

Vaesha smiled, Sedric chuckling in the process,

“Uhm… yeah I’m alright…” she replied “I killed the guy no sweat…” she added before turning to walk away.

The man smiled at Sedric who raised a brow at him before following after Vaesha,

“That’s good, I hope the eight give you more peace in the future,” he replied before bending down to pick up the parchment Sedric saw him drop “Oh, I think you dropped this. Some kind of note. Looks important,” the man said as he reached out to gently take Vaesha’s shoulder.

Sedric sighed,

“Oh drop the charade already!” he grumbled “divines know that you dropped the note before speaking with her!” he growled.

Vaesha chuckled as the man flinched,

“It’s alright Sedric, let the man be…” she assured, taking the note from the man and opening it as she turned away once more.

Sedric sighed heavily, reading over Vaesha’s shoulder.

“So this man… Eltrys wants to meet you at the Temple eh?” Sedric asked “looks like you have a date,” he teased “Now if you excuse me, I must find this Miuri girl…” he added as he turned away.

She grabbed Sedric by the collar of his shirt and yanked him back,

“Oh no you don’t!” she said ‘You’re coming with me,” she added as she crumbled the note and tucked it into her bodice.

******

Vaesha and Sedric exited the Silver-Blood in an hour later. Eltrys had asked them to find evidence about the attack in the marketplace. As they set foot on a small stone foot bridge, a guard stepped in their path, raising his hand as a sign to have them halt.

“You. I’ve seen you snooping around. Asking questions.” He muttered.

“Yeah? So?” Vaesha asked in a slight hiss as she crossed her arms.

“Back off!” the guard warned “You don’t want to know what happens to Troublemakers in this city!” he warned once more.

Vaesha raised a brow in amusement, a smirk stretching across her lips,

“Oh?” she asked “What happens? I’m curious.” She asked.

“Funny…” the guard responded with a sigh “This is your last warning outsider. We keep the peace here. Stay out of our business!” the guard warned once more before walking off. As soon as he was out of listening distance, Sedric stepped in front of her with a smirk on his face,

“You’re in a good mood…” he commented.

Vaesha smiled once more, giving him a playful push on the chest before making her way back to the temple.

******

As Sedric and Vaesha exited the Warrens with evidence on who hired Weylin, a burly man pushed himself away from a wooden post acting as a support for the dock.

“You’ve been digging around where you don’t belong!” the man growled “it’s time that you learned a lesson!” he warned before raising his fists.

“You really don’t want to fight me…” Vaesha warned as she took a defensive stance.

“Why? Because you are a woman?” the man asked before lunging towards her, swinging his arm in a punch.

Vaesha easily dodged his attack and circled around him as she waited for him to leave an opening to attack. Sedric held back a laugh as he leaned against the stone wall of the Warrens, watching as the man tried his best to strike Vaesha. After a few moments, she had managed to get him on his ass, trying bite back the pain that Vaesha inflicted on him. He brought his head up and glared at her, Sedric stepped forward to stand by Vaesha, looking down at the man who was nursing his arm which was most likely broken,

“You should have listened to her…” he commented before walking off, Vaesha in tow.

“You’ll pay for that you wench!” the man shouted after her, spitting out some blood.

******

“I need to see Thonar Silver-Blood!” Vaesha demanded as she slammed her hands onto the counter of the treasury house.

A petite blonde woman sighed sharply and looked up,

“I’m sorry, but he asked not to be disturbed…” she said with attitude.

Vaesha drew Sufferthorn from its hilt attached to her thigh, bringing it up to graze the woman’s soft flesh of her neck.

“I wasn’t asking!” Vaesha threatened as she pressed the dagger harder into the woman’s neck, almost drawing blood.

Sedric couldn’t hold it back any longer, he broke out in laughter. But this wasn’t normal laughter, this sounded very evil and demonic. He just loved seeing mortals flinched at the threats inflicted upon them. His laugher though, earned the attention of every person occupying the Treasury House main hall, earning a groan from Vaesha.

“A-Alright…” the woman said once Sedric ceased his bout of dark laughter “H-He’s in the back room… here take this key and go on back yourself…” the woman stuttered.

Vaesha took the key and walked past the counter and down a corridor where a large metal door rested.

Instead of using the key, she used a spell to unlock it and kick the door open, startling Thonar, who was enjoying a steaming hot meal alone.

“What are you doing here?!” Thonar growled “I told them no visitors!” he hissed.

Vaesha reached forward and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt,

“I threatened to kill them if they didn’t allow me through you worthless piece of shit!” Vaesha hissed.

Thonar gulped as he caught sight of her sharp ivory fangs, but he wasn’t going to let some woman of lesser power than him boss him around.

“This is my business. My city!” he growled “And I say put me down before I have you hauled off to Cidhna Mine!” he threatened.

Vaesha scoffed,

“You can certainly try, I will tear your precious guards to shreds before they lay a finger on me!” she threatened, her eyes flaring “Now, tell me who is behind the marketplace attack?!” she demanded.

“I will never tell you anything!” Thonar replied.

Vaesha snarled and released the man, letting him tumble to the ground, before turning away. As she exited the room, she saw a woman fall to the ground, dead and an elderly woman standing above her before looking up to Vaesha and Sedric.

“FOR THE FORSWORN!” the woman exclaimed before charging towards Vaesha.

Sedric used his Vampiric grip to send the woman flying back, her skull making a sickening crack as she hit the wall before crumbling to the floor. Vaesha stared at him in astonishment,

“What?” he asked with a shrug “I can’t let you have all the fun…” he added with a smirk.

Vaesha rolled her eyes before gazing over her shoulder to see Thonar, his face white as if he had seen a ghost.

“B-By the gods… T-They killed her… T-They killed Betrid…” he muttered as he moved passed Vaesha and Sedric to kneel by the woman who was killed by the Forsworn agent “Damn you Madanach!” he growled “damn his Forsworn backside!” he growled once more.

“So will you talk now?” Vaesha asked, stepping forward to grab Thonar by the shoulder.

“Fine!” Thonar growled “You want to know who the Forsworn really are?” he asked “ They’re my puppets, I have their “king” rotting in Cidhna Mine!” he answered “He was supposed to keep them under control!” he growled once more “now leave me be! You have your answers!” he demanded.

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Vaesha hissed as she walked past the mourning man.

******

With a third piece of evidence, Vaesha and Sedric returned to the temple to give Eltrys the news, only to find three guards standing over his corpse.

“We warned you, but you just had to go cause trouble!” the guard said in a fierce tone “because of you, we had to pin all these recent killings on you, silencing witnesses, and Work, work, work…” the guard grumbled.

Vaesha rolled her eyes,

“Clearly you are corrupt…” she grumbled.

The guard chuckled,

“I’m sure the King in rags and his Forsworn will be happy to see you!” he threatened.

“And I’m sure your gods will be thrilled to see you!” Vaesha and Sedric said in unison, drawing their weapons.

The guards raised their weapons and charged forward to attack them. They put up a good fight before being defeated. Vaesha and Sedric looked to each other before deciding to flee the temple, not surprised to see nearly half of the city guard waiting for them. Sedric used the same spell her used on the old woman in the Treasury House before running after Vaesha towards the city gates.

As they exited the city with double the guards chasing after them, dodging the arrows some fired, Sedric turned to Vaesha,

“How come every time I travel with you, we get into trouble?!” he asked with a growl.  
Vaesha sighed,

“Oh, I feel so loved…” she grumbled “But enough talking and more running!” she commanded as they ran passed the stables, mounting their horses.


	13. Vaesha's Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha expresses her fantasy with Sedric

Vaesha and Sedric sat in the dining room of Proudspire Manor, enjoying their evening cup of blood. After swallowing the rest of the contents of her goblet and wiping away the excess blood from her mouth with a handkerchief, Vaesha gazed upwards at Sedric who sat on the opposite end of the table, enjoying his blood and balancing the goblet between his long fingers as he usually did.

“Say Sedric," Vaesha said to earn the Vampire Lord's attention "I'm curious, what did you look like before becoming a Vampire?" she asked.

"Sedric closed his eyes and took a deep breath, stroking his beard a few times before looking to Vaesha, setting his goblet down neatly upon the table's surface.

"Well, that's an idiotic question..." he muttered "I looked like this when I became a vampire, exactly the same as you see me now..." he added as he intertwined his fingers together to rest his chin upon them.

Vaesha sighed,

"No, I mean what was the color of your eyes?" she asked "Mine were almost as blue as Kaisha's..." she added, twirling a lock of her chestnut hair.

Sedric sighed once more before sitting straight, his arms crossed over his chest,

"You only want to know for that imbecilic fantasy of yours!" he hissed.

Vaesha opened her mouth as she faked offense, placing a hand dainty over her chest,

"How dare you accuse me of that!" she replied with acid in her tone, we all know that such an idea is impossible for two Vampires to conceive!" she added.

Sedric scoffed, rolling his eyes,

"Admit it," he commented "That is what you were thinking, don't play coy with me, you blood feral!" he added, raising a finger to scold her.

Vaesha held back a retort, starting to chew her bottom lip as she watched Sedric pick up his goblet once more, sighing heavily,

But if you really want to know, they were green" he sighed "Besides, a thing such as eye color shouldn't matter... We're Vampires, and if a child were conceived, it would have red eyes..." he muttered before placing his lips to his goblet to take a long sip of blood.

Vaesha grinned,

"So you were thinking about it!" she exclaimed.

Sedric's eyes went wide before spitting out his blood, coughing as Vaesha caught him off guard. He growled and looked over to Vaesha with a fierce glare, his eyes blazing.

"You will pay for twisting around my words you bloody feral!" he snapped.

Vaesha smiled smugly, a brow raised in amusement,

"Admit it, you thought about it too... don't you lie, you wouldn't have acted like that if you weren't..." Vaesha teased.

Sedric remained silent and looked away with an exasperated look on his face.

"Ah-ha!" Vaesha exclaimed "So you did!" she added in a tone of victory.

Sedric took his handkerchief and wiped his mouth clean before rising to his feet and calmly walking out of the room, his face showing the tell-tale signs of him turning red. A few moments afterwards, the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut, causing Vaesha to chuckle to herself.


	14. A Change of Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha decides that it is time for a change of space within Proudspire

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Sedric asked “once I begin, there is no going back…” he added as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Vaesha took in a deep breath. For two-hundred years she has been a vampire, carrying her creator’s blood within her, even through her death at the hands of a Black Hand assassin. It took her weeks to wrap her mind around the idea of giving up her feral blood to become a pure blood vampire. What held her back was the thought of losing her non-existent tie to Vincente Valtieri. But after thinking deeply on it, she finally decided to go through with the transformation. Her eyes met with Sedric’s before nodding,

“I am ready…” she murmured.

Sedric uncrossed his arms and stood straight,

“Good, now stand still…” he muttered before he doubled over, transforming into the form of a Vampire Lord.

Once he had taken the form, he raised a clawed hand to pull Vaesha to him using his Vampiric grip. But after she had studied him, she couldn’t help but laugh.

“And you harped over me not being modest in the way I dressed!” she chuckled, holding her abdomen as she leaned over from laughter.

Sedric rolled the black orbs of his Vampire Lord form, letting out a sinister sounding sigh before crossing his arms,

“What are you talking about?” he asked in a dark sounding voice, it echoing slightly off the walls of the manor.

Vaesha gazed up, quivering as she tried to still her laughter,

“Well, the fact you are bare from the waist up, and wearing a loincloth!” she answered before failing to cease her laughter.

Sedric growled before transforming back to normal. Vaesha looked at him as he turned away,

“If you aren’t going to take this seriously, then you aren’t ready for the gift!” he hissed.

Vaesha smirked,

“Whatever you say, princess…” she chuckled.

Sedric scoffed and threw his hands up in the air, grumbling to himself as he pushed passed her as he made his way up the stairs. This had been more common of him lately, him sulking in his room, rather than him just calming himself and starting a new task.

Vaesha sighed and rolled her eyes,

“VAESHA!!!” she heard Sedric yell.

Vaesha smiled and walked towards the stairs, walking up about half before Sedric came to stand at the top.

“What is bothering you now?” she asked with a sigh.

Just as she said that, she noticed Selene approaching from behind with a confused look,  
“You gave my room away!” he hissed “To a mortal nonetheless!” he growled.

“Oh, calm yourself princess,” Vaesha muttered “Selene deserves a place to sleep too, and since this is Kaisha’s house, I can’t just give away her room away…” she answered.

Sedric’s eyes flared in anger,

“So you give away mine?!” he yelled “You have overstepped your boundary with this insult!” he hissed.

“I thought I had already done that several times already…” Vaesha commented in a thoughtful voice.

Sedric walked down a few steps before standing above her, his arms crossed,

“This is by far the worst thing you have done to insult me!” he hissed “Where am I supposed to sleep now?” he asked.

Vaesha smirked to herself,

“Where else?” she asked “why we can share!” she exclaimed in glee.

Sedric’s eyes went wide,

“No, absolutely not!” he yelled.

Vaesha crossed her arms, that smirk that Sedric found annoying still on her lips,  
“Then it looks like you are sleeping in the parlor…” she muttered.

“Or you can give my room back and have Selene sleep in the parlor!” he growled “She isn’t here as much to require a room of her own!” he added.

“Neither is Kaisha, yet she has her room…” Vaesha argued.

“Because this is her house!” he hissed.

“Precisely,” Vaesha replied “and did you forget that she gave me free reign to this house?” Vaesha asked.

Sedric grimaced before veering towards the side to step around Vaesha,

“Maybe you should sleep in the parlor…” he said to Vaesha once he reached the bottom before walking away. The sound of the front door slamming.

******

Vaesha sighed heavily as she entered her room later that evening. She has yet to see Sedric return, so her only guess was him being still mad at her. With a sigh she sat on her bed, loosening the front laces of her tunic so she could sleep comfortably. As she went to remove her boots, she sensed a presence behind her, so she gazed over her shoulder to see Sedric laying back, his arms behind his head and a bored look on his face. Upon seeing him, Vaesha had jumped from being startled by his sudden appearance.

“What in Oblivion?!” Vaesha growled “Where did you come from!” she hissed.

Sedric turned his eyes to her before returning them back towards the ceiling,

“This is my room too apparently…” he muttered.

“That doesn’t mean you could just pop out of nowhere!” Vaesha hissed.

“Oh, I’ve been here the whole time…” he answered “You just weren’t conscious of me being here, your mind must have been stuck in the clouds…” he added as he absently scratched his beard “If you don’t like it, maybe you can give my room back, or you can sleep in the parlor…” he mumbled.

Vaesha didn’t know how she didn’t notice before, but he smelled of Magicka. He was bending the environment around him with Illusion magic, making himself invisible.

“You’re going to make me regret this, aren’t you?” Vaesha asked with a groan.

Sedric remained silent, but she knew he was smiling mischievously. It was true, he was going to make her regret giving up his rooms to a mortal whose only job is to supply them with blood and information. A job that required her to not be around as much.


	15. Missing Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha's prized possession goes missing and she tears the house apart.

“Sedric!” Vaesha yelled, her anger echoing throughout Proudspire.

The Vampire Lord sighed; he wished he could have just a day away from the Dark Brotherhood to read and not have to deal with a Feral Vampire. Lowering the book he was reading to his lap just as he sensed Vaesha running down the stairs.

“What is it this time?” he asked with a sigh.

“Where is it?!” she hissed as she came to a stop in front of him, her pupils taking on the appearance of thin black slits… She was pissed.

Sedric raised a brow,

“Where is what?” he asked.

Vaesha pointed to her neck,

“You see that something is missing yes?” she asked “Where is my Amulet!” she hissed “You were the first one awake and you are the only suspect of taking it!” she growled.

Sedric sighed, eyeing the feral vampire in front of him that was wearing only her trousers and undershirt of her tunic, the laces at the neck undone to expose her neck; he could see a partially jagged scar running across it.

“Instead of jumping to petty conclusions…” Sedric said with a sigh “Why not look for it?” he asked.

Vaesha started to chew on her lip before drawing her dagger,

“No, because while I am looking for it, you are going to plant it somewhere!” she hissed as she reached forward to seize the collar of his silk shirt.

Sedric rolled his eyes,

“You have seconds to live if you don’t return it to my possession this minute!” she growled.

Sedric flinched slightly, not out of fear, but astonishment. Never had he seen Vaesha this angry before, all this over an old piece of jewelry. Vaesha released Sedric’s collar, keeping her dagger pressed against his throat,

“Look, I don’t have your amulet, if I did… You would see it in my possession!” he hissed “You have been accusing me of theft every time you misplace something ever since we started sharing a room!” he growled as he turned out his pockets.

Vaesha scoffed and stepped away, her eyes narrowed in a glare of suspicion.

“I will find where you hidden it then!” she hissed before storming away from the Vampire Lord.

******

Sedric watched as Vaesha moved through the manor, occasionally tossing things around as she dug through a chest or a cupboard. He raised a brow at her when she had passed him for the third time to go up the stairs to search the bedrooms, rolling his eyes as he heaved a heavy sigh.

After a few moments of hearing things getting tossed around, Sedric sighed once more before rising to his feet, making his way towards the stairs. As he began his climb, he heard the sounds cease, being replaced by Vaesha’s voice,

“Ah-ha!” she had shouted.

Sedric has reached the top step before she came running out with her amulet clasped tightly in her hand.

“Where was it?” Sedric asked.

Vaesha looked to the Vampire Lord, her face blank,

“It was on my nightstand…” she muttered.

Sedric raised a brow, a smug smirk stretching across his lips,

“Right where you left it?” he asked.

Vaesha grimaced, looking at him with a slight glare,

“I think you owe me an apology…” Sedric muttered “I wouldn’t stoop to thievery just to piss off a mongrel of a vampire!” he hissed.

“I think you were hiding it from sight with your fancy Illusion spells!” Vaesha accused “So, I don’t owe you an apology!” she hissed.

Sedric heaved a heavy sigh, looking past Vaesha before brushing by her,

“Whatever you say you wretched mongrel!” he hissed before pausing, gazing over his shoulder at her “But I’ll have you know, that my hands are clean of Magicka, you can accuse me all you want, but you won’t find any evidence to prove yourself right!” he growled before continuing to walk.

Vaesha gripped her fists before turning to run after Sedric, wrapping her arms around his waist to stop him.

“Fine, alright!” she exclaimed “I’m sorry I accused you of theft!” she added, she could since Sedric smirking at her apology “Oh, you bastard!” she hissed “you did use your magic to hide it!” she hissed.

Sedric broke out of her arms and turned to face her, a ethereal energy of indigo, orange, and blue hovering above his finger, his smirk stretching across his face,

“And I made you believe me innocent…” he commented.

Vaesha glared at him and leapt for Sedric, knocking him to the floor as she grabbed hold of his shirt collar,

“You have crossed the line for the last time!” she hissed.

Sedric continued to smirk,

“Oh? I thought I did that already…” he teased.

Vaesha released his shirt and let his head hit the stone floor as she huffed a heavy sigh while rolling her eyes, climbing to her feet before Sedric gripped her wrist to pull her back down, using that to pull himself to his feet before walking off, emitting a dark chuckle as he played with the energy of an illusion spell, letting it dance between his long fingers.


	16. Not So Quiet Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While travelling, Sedric and Vaesha end up in the middle of a strange event.

“…was a good school of magic, I miss the fortification spells…” Vaesha said as she weaved through the low branches of the Falkreath pine forests.

“Levitation was rather useful, I agree,” Sedric replied as he ducked under a thick branch.  
Vaesha nodded before pausing in a small clearing, it was surrounded by tall trees and some shrubs, and she looked to the sky and sighed,

“We might want to stop for the night,” she said as she knelt down to gather up some twigs.  
Sedric sighed sharply and stood beside her, and arm’s length gap between them as he examined the area round them.

“Are you sure the Dawnguard won’t find us out here?” he asked “your little Thrall hasn’t been as cautious and left clues for the Dawnguard…” he added as he knelt beside the makeshift fire pit Vaesha had made.

Vaesha remained silent as she stood and began charging up a fire spell before Sedric grabbed her wrist,

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Lighting the fire, what else?” she asked in a slight acidic tone.

“No you aren’t, not like that!” he snapped.

Vaesha yanked her wrist away,

“How else are we suppose to light it?” she snapped “I don’t suppose you brought some flint?” she asked.

Sedric remained silent, his brow furrowed, 

“I thought so…” Vaesha murmured as she brought her hand back and sent a small bolt of fire, lighting the twigs and dried moss she had set up before walking passed Sedric,  
“I’m going to collect some more firewood, try to set up camp and when I return you can go find us some food…” she said as she pushed through a thick bush, disappearing into the woods.

She returned a few minutes later with her arm full of twigs of all sort of lengths, some covered in moss, and some completely bare of their bark. She paused in mid step as she saw Sedric standing over a corpse of a rather large Saber Cat, poking it with a stick. She dropped her gatherings and scoffed in astonishment, she didn’t even go that far, nor hear a single sound.

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about dinner…” she commented as she walked over the Vampire Lord.

 

******

 

Later that night, Vaesha absently poke at the fire while Sedric sat with his legs and arms crossed, watching the flames eat away at the wood. For once they were going to have a quiet night with no bickering or them trying to kill each other. Vaesha sighed gently as she sat back; placing the stick she was using to poke the fire beside her, looking through the darkness of the night where the carcass of the Saber cat rested before turning her attention over the sound of the bushes rustling.

She rested her hand on her thigh where she kept her dagger as a Redguard wearing hide armor ran into their camp, holding a linen wrapped object. He stopped and tossed it to Vaesha,

“Hold onto this for me!” he exclaimed “but snitch or double-cross me and I’ll kill you, I mean it!” he threatened.

Vaesha chuckled and shook her head as the Redguard ran off before looking to Sedric with confusion written across her face, Sedric matching her expression. Their eyes drifted down to the linen wrapped object, curiosity taking the better of her as she started to unwrap it, revealing some sort of statuette.

As Vaesha placed it behind her she heard the sound of rustling again, causing both her and Sedric to sigh heavily. But it wasn’t the Redguard, instead it was a burly Nord male draped in furs with a quiver strapped to his back. He jogged towards them, stopping just before their fire to catch his breath,

“I am sorry to bother you, but have you seen a Redguard run through here?” he asked between breaths “that bastard stole from me!” he growled.

Vaesha gazed down to the statuette and sighed, pushing herself to her feet with the statuette in hand. She reached over the fire and handed it to the Nord,  
“This must be yours…” she murmured.

The Nord took the statuette and held it close to his chest before bowing his head in thanks,

“Thank you,” he murmured “you have no idea how much this statuette means to me…” he added as he began to walk away.

Vaesha nodded slightly before she sat back down, picking up her stick to poke at the fire once more.

“That was nice of you…” Sedric muttered.

“You heard the man, that statuette meant a lot to him, I wouldn’t hesitate to return a prized possession...” she replied with a sigh.

They sat in silence, laying back and gazing at the sky where the green auroras weaved through the sky. They sighed in unison as they heard the sound of the bushes rustling again. Sitting up just as the Redguard returned, this time his weapon brandished and ready to strike.

“It’s time to die wretch!” he hissed.

Before Vaesha could act, Sedric had the man by the neck, his body limp as he applied pressure, snapping his neck before tossing him aside.

Vaesha raised a brow in confusion before Sedric gripped his fists,

“By Molag’s balls, Can’t we ever have a peaceful night?!” he growled.

Vaesha chuckled at his exclamation before shrugging at the Vampire Lord as he walked back over to the fire, sitting down with his arms crossed, pouting slightly.


	17. The Legend of Read Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaisha brings Sedric an artifact she had found in her travels, making Sedric thrilled at the piece of history.

“Hello?” Kaisha called as she entered Proudspire Manor, using her boot to kick the door closed as she walked down the corridor, her arms full of various objects wrapped delicately in linen.

“In the parlor as usual dear!” Vaesha called from the parlor.

Kaisha smiled to herself as she turned into the large room where she took notice of Vaesha dragging a brush delicately along a canvas, leaving a red trail behind it. Sedric as usual was sitting in an alcove, reading from a tome he had borrowed from the College of Winterhold. What it was about, she didn’t know.

“How was your trip?” Vaesha asked as she cleaned off her paint brush and wiping her hands on a handkerchief stained with paint of various colors.

Kaisha placed the objects she was carrying on a table piled halfway with books, letting out a heavy sigh,

“Interesting, but very tiring…” she replied “I had to keep explaining myself over and over to the two apprentices I brought with me, and fight off a few Draugr…” she added as she plopped onto the couch.

“That’s good dear,” Vaesha commented as she placed a reassuring hand on Kaisha’s shoulder “learn any of those dragon words?” she asked.

Kaisha nodded,

“A few, but I will have to meditate on them before I will be able to use them properly…” she answered as she ran her fingers across a long linen wrapped object “Oh, Sedric…” she called.

Sedric looked up, using his long fingers to clap the book he was reading closed, looking up at the granddaughter of Vaesha before moving to stand.

“I have something you might like…” Kaisha said as Sedric made his way over to the table “I’ve been looking at your log of books you have been borrowing and guessed that you like ancient history… So I think you might like this piece I found in a tomb…” Kaisha explained as she picked up the long object and handed it to the Vampire Lord.

Sedric placed his book down onto the table and looked at the object with a puzzled, yet inquisitive look written on his face as he started to undo the leather strips keeping the linen wrapped on the object,

“Oh, be careful… it has a fire enchantment on it…” Kaisha warned as some of the linen fell away, revealing a dark metal hilt of something.

Sedric removed the linen wrap, placing it on the table beside his book, an ancient Nordic sword in his hands. Vaesha snickered a little at the face he was making; his eyes were practically bulging out of his head as he eyed the blade.

“T-This is the sword of Red Eagle himself!” Sedric exclaimed.

“Who?” Kaisha and Vaesha asked in unison, their brows raised slightly in confusion.

Sedric held onto the sword as he turned to the book he was reading, flipping through a few pages until he came upon an illustration of the sword he held. He brushed a finger over some text on the next page, muttering a few syllables to himself.

“Amazing!” he exclaimed “This sword was said to have sliced through thousands of Empress Hestra’s men before its owner died…” Sedric exclaimed.

Vaesha never seen Sedric this excited before, she didn’t know if she should be scared or not… Sedric closed the book and examined the sword once more, Vaesha found it interesting that he wasn’t drooling, because the look he had was the face a dog would make for a succulent piece of venison.

“The book tells of his name being Faolan, but was known as Red Eagle to most scholars…” Sedric muttered as he stepped back a few steps to swing the blade around, causing the enchantment to come alive “amazing how this blade still burns as if it wasn’t from the First Era….” He commented as he placed the blade onto a stone table, returning to his book, flipping through the pages vigorously; his hands shaking in excitement.

Vaesha stepped over to him and placed the back of her hand against his forehead,

“You aren’t sick are you?” she asked “been neglecting your feedings?” she asked once more as she pulled her hand away.

Sedric looked at her with a raised brow,

“No… why?” he asked.

“I never seen you act so excited over a blade that is probably older than you…” Vaesha replied “it’s actually making me a little frightened over your reaction for this…antique” she added as she looked over to the blade.

“I have a respect for historical objects…” Sedric muttered “but ancient objects that are near to being a mere legend catch my attention. You don’t need to worry yourself…” Sedric added.

Kaisha giggled,

“So this is why Urag was complaining about his historical section going missing…” Kaisha laughed “You have been hoarding the knowledge, oh will Hermaeus Mora will be so proud!” Kaisha exclaimed.

Sedric let a groan mixed with a heavy sigh, looking over to her,

“I will return his books once I am finished,” Sedric said before looking back over to Vaesha who was examining the blade, running a finger lightly across the blade.

“Careful!” Sedric exclaimed “That blade is from 1E 1030!” he added as he lunged for the blade, grabbing it up like a mother wanting to protect her child would do.

Vaesha raised up her hands in defense,

“It’s not like it was going to break from me examining the enchantment!” Vaesha hissed.

Sedric held the blade away from Vaesha, causing Kaisha to burst out into laughter from the comical scene in front of her.

“Makes me wonder how he will react to the Gauldur Legend…” she commented.

Vaesha sighed, looking to her granddaughter,

“He would probably faint after squealing like a pig,” Vaesha teased.

Kaisha laughed once more, earning a harsh sigh from Sedric before he cleared his throat,

“If you would excuse me, I must finish my research on this wonderful artifact…” he commented as he reached down to gather up the book and other objects he needed for his research before walking from the room. As he reached the stairs he paused and looked to Kaisha, “Thank you for bringing this… I appreciate this…” he commented before ascending the stairs.


	18. Wedding Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha and Sedric attend kaisha's wedding, getting pranked by the Dragonborn in the process.

Sedric sat in the parlor of Proudspire Manor reading from a book on historical artifacts. For once it was silent in the house, no bickering, and Vaesha not trying to annoy him. Though when he heard the soft pitter-patter of her feet as she descended the stairs, he let out a sigh before stretching a smirk across his face as he saw Vaesha wearing a dress of a rather vibrant color, the sleeves made of a gossamer material and the bodice made of soft silk, her hair was pulled into a neat knot on top of her head, encrusted in matching jewels.

“By the gods she is actually wearing a color!” Sedric exclaimed in a playful tone.

Vaesha turned and glared at him as she adjusted a dangling jewel to her ear,

“Yes, it’s rather earth-shattering that I am wearing a color!” She snapped “It’s for Kaisha’s wedding I’ll have you know…” she added as she tucked a few stray strands of her chestnut hair behind her ear “a wedding that you too are invited to,” she added as she crossed her arms.

“I don’t recall receiving an invitation…” Sedric commented.

Vaesha rolled her eyes before walking over to Sedric, the skirt of her dress dancing around her feet.

“Where were you when Kaisha and I were making plans for the past three months?!” she asked in a stern voice.

Sedric remained un-phased by the feral vampire’s tone of voice,

“Let’s see…” Sedric muttered placing a finger to his chin in thought in an act of being smug “I was either reaping the souls of the marked for Sithis… or I was returning or borrowing books from the College of Winterhold…” he answered.

Vaesha sighed,

“Very funny!” she hissed “I saw you during the times we talked about her wedding, you just chose to block us out!” she added with a snarl “you are coming to this wedding, even if I have to drag you by your ankles!” she hissed as she jabbed her finger into his chest.

Sedric sighed heavily,

“Alright, fine…” He replied “I will go, but do not think I’ll dare wear that revolting color!” he hissed.

Vaesha stepped back, chuckling,

“Oh, you don’t have to worry…” she chuckled “you aren’t part of the service, you will be sitting pretty in the crowd,” she added.

Sedric almost looked relieved upon the news of him not being in the ceremony, but then he remembered the last wedding he went to. He was stuck sitting behind a rather tall and stubborn Daedric Prince… Jygal or something.

“I do hope I won’t be stuck sitting behind anyone…” Sedric murmured as he straightened his clothes “or be forced to sit outside and starve!” he grumbled.

Vaesha sighed, resting her hands on her hips,

“You are still harping about Lòki’s wedding?!” she asked with a groan.

“I would have been fine if you let me eat that imbecile who walked in on the ceremony and passed out after screeching like a gargoyle!” Sedric hissed.

Vaesha laughed,

“Don’t worry, the ceremony will be held in the temple of the Divines, and the party will be held in the courtyard after sundown…” Vaesha assured “As for food, you may have to force yourself to eat and drink mortal food while we are there…” she added.

Sedric rolled his eyes at the thought of ingesting mortal food, but ignored it as he saw Vaesha’s tell-tale sign of getting impatient. He turned on his heel and moved up the stairs of the manor, the sound of their room door opening and closing a few moments following. He returned a few short moments later wearing his Volkihar cloak and his gold circlet encrusted with emeralds.

“Good, we can be on our way…” Vaesha commented as she turned away from Sedric and towards the hall leading towards the door.

******

The ceremony wasn’t as bad as Sedric thought, he wasn’t surrounded by Daedra and Vaesha wasn’t the one leading the ceremony, nor speaking in Daedric. It took a long time since it was traditional and not a wedding made up by a mad Daedra. Occasionally Vaesha and Sedric would gaze at each other as the ceremony stretched on, but after what seemed like an eternity, it was over and several cheers erupted from the crowd.

Once Kaisha and her new husband were out of sight, out in the courtyard of the Temple, Vaesha moved over to him, motioning for him to follow.

“I can tell that you are bored…” she commented.

Sedric sighed,

“No, I am just wondering how long it will take you to come up with another imbecilic fantasy of yours…” He commented as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Vaesha smirked,

“I wasn’t going to even going to think up a fantasy…” Vaesha commented.  
“You lie!” Sedric hissed.

Vaesha raised her hand, her palm facing him as her other hand rested over her heart,

“I Vaesha do solemnly swear that I have not twisted the truth,” Vaesha mocked in a snobbish tone.

Sedric grit his teeth, his anger at Vaesha’s behavior beginning to build up inside him. Vaesha chuckled at the Vampire Lord before giving him a playful push on the shoulder,

“Come, we should be joining the other guests…” she muttered “unless you want to remain in the company of the divines…” she added in a smug tone.

Sedric sighed and rose to his feet, following after Vaesha, something didn’t seem right to him, she was planning something. He had only hoped that if she was that she wouldn’t cause him to be embarrassed in front of the entire party.

******

The party seemed to have lasted for nearly an era before the dancing began. Several bards volunteered from the Bard’s College, either playing or singing several tunes as the guests danced. Sedric remained against the wall of the temple, balancing a goblet of Alto Wine between his fingers, not noticing Kaisha approaching.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” she asked.

Sedric raised his eyes to her, her hair was in the same style as Vaesha’s and if it weren’t for the blue eyes or the fact that she was the only one in white, anybody could have mistaken her as Vaesha.

“I don’t feel comfortable dancing in front of these sycophants and inferior mortals…” He grumbled as he drained the last of his goblet’s contents.

Kaisha sighed and placed a hand on Sedric’s arm,

“Sedric, please show some respect, it is not every day that I get to have a day like this…” she commented.

Sedric sighed, not at Kaisha, but because he saw Vaesha approaching,

“Is he being a sore-loser again?” she asked as she crossed her arms.

Kaisha dropped her shoulders before nodding; Vaesha smirked before leaning close to Kaisha and whispering something in her ear, low enough for Sedric not to hear. Kaisha smiled and turned away from her grandmother and towards an area she hoped to find her husband.

“Come on princess, maybe some mingling or dancing will keep you from being a wall flower…” Vaesha muttered as she reached out to take Sedric’s arm.

“What did you tell her just now?” Sedric asked.

“I told her that she should be with her husband, nothing more…” Vaesha answered in a nonchalant tone.

Sedric nodded, but was still suspicious of the feral, there was no way she’d smirk the way she did just to tell her granddaughter that she needed to be with her husband. It would have stayed on his mind if it weren’t for the fact that Vaesha had pulled him towards the center of the courtyard where other guests were dancing. He let out a long sigh before going on with Vaesha’s intentions.

“A feral doesn’t deserve to dance with one of the pure blood!” Sedric hissed under his breath.

“Oh shush,” Vaesha replied “can you at least enjoy the evening for Kaisha?” she asked.

Sedric let out a short sigh and continued with dancing with Vaesha until the bards ceased their music, the crowd also stopping in their dances as they turned to Kaisha who was on a small stone balcony above them, her husband next to her.

“Thank you all for coming!” Kaisha exclaimed “according to my husband, it is time to throw the bouquet of Dragon’s Tongue amongst the women guests!” she stated as she held up a bouquet of Dragon’s tongue.

Vaesha turned to Sedric to see him looking at her with narrowed eyes in which she shrugged at him.

“Don’t look at me like that, I had no idea that this would happen… As the Maid of Honor though, I am obligated to participate though” she commented before walking off to join the group of women hoping to catch the bouquet of Dragon’s Tongue.

Kaisha smiled at the group before looking to Vaesha and taking a deep breath, her eyes closed as she tossed up the bouquet of Dragon’s Tongue, the women getting eager to catch it as it started to fall. Hidden from sight, Kaisha was using an illusion spell to push the bouquet towards Vaesha, little did Vaesha know, this was all Kaisha’s plan. She released the spell and let it drop on Vaesha’s head before it slid into her arms. She looked at the bouquet as if it were an extra limb before looking to Kaisha, then Sedric.

“Congratulations to my dear twin sister, Vaesha for catching the bouquet, by tradition she is the next person to marry!” Kaisha exclaimed in a slight chuckle.

Sedric’s jaw nearly dropped as Vaesha walked over to him with a shocked look on her face.

“You planned for that to happen!” Sedric exclaimed.

Vaesha looked up at Sedric,

“I swear I had no idea!” Vaesha defended.

Sedric, not believing the words of the Feral Vampire was about to argue back, but Kaisha approached them, a wide smile on her face.

“What’s the matter Seddy?” Kaisha asked “surprised that Vaesha isn’t the only one who can pull pranks?” Kaisha asked in a teasing tone.

Sedric and Vaesha looked to the bride, the looks of scolding parents on their faces.

“You know that he would rather marry a scamp than marry me my dear…” Vaesha commented.

Sedric sighed heavily, rolling his eyes causing Kaisha to laugh,

“Oh, that reminds me…” Kaisha muttered “since I am married now, I will be needing Proudspire Manor as my marital home…” she commented “But I bought you a nice place in the forests of Falkreath for you two…” Kaisha added.

Vaesha nodded before handing her granddaughter the bouquet of Dragon’s Tongue,  
“That was really kind of you my dear,” Vaesha murmured “We will set out in a day or so…” she added before turning to Sedric “But for now I must get Sedric home before he starts thinking of tasting a noble woman’s blood…” Vaesha muttered.

Kaisha bowed,

“Of course, I will see you tomorrow,” Kaisha murmured as Vaesha and Sedric moved passed her on their way back to Proudspire.


	19. Tea Party From Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha and Sedric get invited to a tea party and trouble follows.

Vaesha and Sedric sighed as they heard a frantic knock on their door. They looked to one another before Vaesha sighed and rose to her feet, making her way down the stairs from Sedric’s library to the entry way of the manor. Once Vaesha reached the door, she smiled, sensing who was on the other side, still knocking frantically. She opened the door and side-stepped just in case she was going to be tackled to the ground.

“Hello Lòki,” Vaesha murmured as she rested her crimson eyes on the visitor.

Lòki smiled and stepped into the manor when he saw Vaesha gesture him inside, he seemed calmer than usual, which to Vaesha was a little strange.

“What do you need?” Vaesha asked as she motioned for him to follow. Lòki was the son of the new Sheogorath, Rosen, but Vaesha treated him like a nephew.

“Oh you know~!” Lòki sang “with us being neighbors and everything, I never got to have a ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ celebration…” he added with a wide smile.

Vaesha rested her eyes on Sedric who was leaning on the railing, looking down at them from the upper floor with a confused look.

“Hold on for a moment Lòki…” Vaesha uttered before moving passed the Shivering Isles prince and up the stairs where Sedric was standing “You know, instead of listening in, why not join the conversation?” Vaesha asked once she reached the top of the stairs.

Sedric sighed and turned to Vaesha,

“If you insist…” He muttered before following after her.

“Alright Lòki, you may continue…” Vaesha called as she began descending the steps.  
Lòki nodded like a little boy wanting to hold his father’s war-axe upon his return home,

“I want to invite you to a tea party!” Lòki exclaimed.

Vaesha giggled,

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to one of those…” she commented “When is it?” she asked.

Lòki thought for a moment,

“How about tomorrow?” He asked.

Vaesha nodded,

“Sounds good,” she replied.

Lòki squealed in excitement before leaping towards Vaesha to pull her into a tight hug,

“Thank you auntie Vaesha!” He exclaimed before releasing the vampire and running out of the manor, the door slamming behind him.

Vaesha chuckled before turning to Sedric,

“I hope you don’t mind me dragging you along…” she murmured.

Sedric crossed his arms, staring at Vaesha with an emotionless look,

“If I must…” he murmured “otherwise you would be on my arse about it until I compel…” he added with a sigh and turning away from the Feral towards the room where they kept their stores of blood.

******

The next day, Vaesha dressed in her Dementia attire, adjusting the leather neck piece that she usually wore, but she had grown too accustomed not wearing it to the point it felt like an extra limb to her. She waited for Sedric in the foyer of the manor, adjusting Sufferthorn on her thigh, with a sigh she moved to the doorway and looked up,

“Come one princess!” she yelled “You can finish gawking at yourself in the mirror another time!” she teased.

She heard a sharp and heavy sigh from Sedric as he started to walk down the stairs, clad in his Volkihar armor.

“For your information you wretched feral, I was already on my way down!” he snapped as he reached her.

Vaesha rolled her eyes and moved towards the front door, Sedric trailing behind with a blank look on his face.

******

“AUNTIE VAESHA~!” Lòki called when he noticed Vaesha and Sedric approaching, he was standing in his chair, his arms waving in the air while a wide and manic grin was stretched upon his face. Beside him, his Khajiit wife giggled before grabbing hold of his tunic and yanking him down.

Vaesha smiled at him before noticing the other guests, a Nord looking rather unimpressed like Sedric and a Bosmer looking fearful. Vaesha shrugged and chose to sit across from the Nord, Sedric choosing to sit at the end of the table, feeling more comfortable with some space between him and Vaesha, especially when there were dining implements involved.

“Who are your guests Lòki?” Vaesha asked.

“And why is there just a random cloud just looming over the table?” Sedric asked with crossed arms.

Lòki chuckled,

“Weeeeelllll~!” he sang “These are my other neighbors, Myräkkä and Arinel… They live closer to the Lake… As for the cloud…” Lòki answered.

Vaesha looked up at the cloud and raised a brow, but then she remembered that she was with the prince of the Shivering Isles, knowing she had also witnessed even stranger things in the Daedric realm of madness.

“As for the cloud…” Vaesha started “It is probably Lòki’s friend, uhm...” she added before turning to Lòki “What was his name again?” she asked.

“Keith!” Lòki exclaimed, his outburst making the Bosmer, Arinel jump in fright.

Sedric rolled his eyes before looking down to the table placement in front of him, food and tea slowly appearing before him. He noticed the main type of food was Sweet Rolls and various other sweets.

“TEA TIME~!” Lòki exclaimed before taking a large bite of a Sweet Roll.

******

“Do you think they notice us?” asked a masculine voice.

“Oh, of course not!” exclaimed a female voice “How hard is it to notice an upside down table with a Dark elf, an Argonian and a Bosmer drinking tea with a talking grapefruit!” exclaimed the female once more.

The Bosmer let out a hearty laugh,

“Don’t talk as if Stanley isn’t here!” chuckled the Bosmer.

“Apologies, my good sir…” the female said as she bowed at a rather normal looking grapefruit, looking away as she flicked a grape at the Argonian, it landing in one of his nostrils.

“LUNA!” the Argonian growled as she slammed his hand down on the table, a spoon going flying towards one of the guests below their table, hitting him on the head in which he rubbed his head before looking around with confusion on his face.

“Oh, Azure-scale I am sooooo sorry!” the Dark elf said in a surprised voice “I truly didn’t mean to, here, let me try that again, this time I will hit your eye!” she exclaimed.

Azure the Argonian huffed, sending the grape flying towards a guest situated at the end of the table below them.

******

Sedric flinched as a grape hit him on the cheek before rolling onto his lap; he picked it up and eyed it in suspicion before looking to Vaesha who was calmly sipping from her cup of tea.

“Vaesha!” Sedric growled as he tossed the grape at her, hitting her on the temple.

Vaesha looked at the Vampire Lord with anger in her eyes,

“What did I do this time?!” she growled as she slammed her tea cup down,

“You threw that grape at me!” he hissed as she slammed his hands down on the table, standing.

Vaesha barred her fangs, the other guests raising a brow at them,

“How could I throw a bloody grape at you when I have none near me?!” she hissed.

“You think I am naïve?!” he hissed “It came from your direction and I am sure these mortals wouldn’t be idiotic enough to throw something at me!” he hissed.

“Why you!” Vaesha hissed before taking a deep breath and sitting down “never mind, I will deal with you later…” she muttered as she picked up her tea cup.

“Everything alright?” Myräkkä asked.

Vaesha held up her thumb, choosing to remain silent.

******

“Ooooh man, it was just getting good!” Luna groaned as she slumped in her chair.

“You started it…” Azure grumbled before taking a small sip from his tea cup.

Luna grimaced and flicked a hazelnut at him, it bouncing off one of his horns and flying towards Sedric once more. Azure slammed his hand against the table and tossed a Sweet Roll at the Dunmer who ducked, causing it to his Vaesha square in the face.

******

“That’s it!” Vaesha and Sedric hissed in unison as they shot up.

Vaesha took the Sweet Roll that hit her and threw it as hard as she could at Sedric, hitting him in the chest, frosting smearing all over his cuirass. Sedric growled and picked up a tea pot, filled with steaming hot tea and threw it at her, but it never reached her, for it was caught in mid air by a hand.

Sedric raised a brow before a Bosmer’s head appeared,

“Hey, NO tea pot throwing!” The Bosmer said “This is an antique, it was passed down from me, to myself, and I” he added before placing the tea pot down and vanishing.  
Sedric looked to Vaesha in confusion, who sighed,

“That was Lord Sheogorath…” she replied before sitting back down “figures he’d be here… This is truly a tea Party from Oblivion…” she grumbled as she rested her head in her hand that was propped onto the table.


	20. Sedric's New Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedric finds himself an animal companion.

Vaesha sat alone in Lakeview Manor, watching the slowly dying fire in front of her, not feeling up to doing anything, not even painting in which she loved to do when she felt like doing nothing. It had been quiet for the past three weeks in the manor due to Sedric busy doing divines know what. So when she heard the sound of the tumblers of the locks clicking, she shot to her feet. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had grown accustomed to the Vampire Lord’s presence.

She stood by where she sat as door slowly opened, a hooded Sedric walking in, drenched. Vaesha noticed a bit of blood dripping down his bearded chin, guessing he had feasted not too long ago.

“So good that you are home…” Vaesha murmured once Sedric removed his cloak and left it hanging on a back of a chair to dry.

“That’s strange hearing that from you…” he commented as he used a handkerchief to wipe the blood and few rogue rain droplets from his face.

“I nearly died of boredom!” she exclaimed.

Sedric grinned,

“Good, then maybe I could have some peace after all…” he replied in a teasing tone.

Vaesha held back a hiss and chuckled instead before turning her gaze down at Sedric’s feet where a black creature radiating in shadow and piercing red eyes sat, its breathing sounding like a guttural growl as black drool dripped from its mouth.

“What is that…” she asked looking cautious, a hand resting on her thigh where she kept Sufferthorn.

Sedric looked down at the beast before returning his gaze to Vaesha,

“My new pet, isn’t he marvelous?” he asked as he reached down to pet the beast’s head “It’s a Death Hound,” he added “Harkon had two prowling Castle Volkihar and only the privileged hunters got to have one…” he replied.

Vaesha raised a brow and nodded,

“Right…” she muttered “and where did you find this marvelous creature?” she asked “because I was sure the Dawnguard killed them all in their raid on the castle…” she commented.

Sedric grimaced before looking down to his hound.

“In a matter of fact, your loving half-brother had him, said that he didn’t need two, so he gave him to me…” Sedric replied.

Vaesha rolled her eyes,

“Of course he did, being the sycophant he is…” Vaesha said with a slight hiss.  
The Death Hound growled at Vaesha, causing her to glare at it, her eyes blazing.

“Just so you know, Death Hounds are the best guard dogs, they can sense the living and fend off any intruder, they are an asset to Vampires…” Sedric commented.

Vaesha scoffed, resting her hands on her waist,

“So, does this great beast have a name?” she asked “or are you just going to call it Death Hound…?” she asked once more.

Sedric brought a hand to his chin in thought,

“I was thinking of calling him Flesh-Ripper…” he muttered, patting the hound’s head.

Vaesha twisted her face as she thought,

“Nah, Fluffy suits him better…” she commented.

Sedric raised a brow,

“Where in Oblivion did you get Fluffy from?!” he asked in an exclamation.

Vaesha shrugged, raising her arms and pursing her lips.

“Well look at him…” she commented as she pointed to the hound “He looks like a Fluffy to me…” she added.

Sedric looked back down to his hound and sighed,

“Alright then…” he asked “I guess we will call him fluffy then…” he said with a slight groan.

Vaesha grinned and knelt down to examine the hound,

“I won’t have this thing chewing up the furniture, or barking throughout the night, and he better be house-trained!” she commanded.

“How dare you, this is no mere mutt of Skyrim, this is a purebred Death Hound!” Sedric exclaimed.

Vaesha giggled,

“I was joking, princess…” she commented.

Sedric heaved a heavy sigh before walking past Vaesha towards the kitchen, Fluffy following after him as he picked up the scent of raw meat.


	21. Relic Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha and Sedric attempt to go looking for lost relics to study

Vaesha walked out of her greenhouse, wiping some dirt from her face and a basket filled with various Alchemy ingredients. She noticed Sedric sitting in front of the fireplace reading as usual, his Death Hound, Fluffy snoozing by his feet. Vaesha sighed and turned towards the stairs where she would find her alchemy lab.

She returned a few hours later with a thirst for some blood, only to see Sedric hadn’t moved and inch, only Fluffy who was walking around the main hall, his claws tapping against the stone floor. Vaesha forgot her task in getting some blood and leaned against one of the support beams for the loft.

“You know Princess, I’m not sure you are getting much activity in your life since we moved out here…” Vaesha commented.

Sedric sighed and closed his book, a finger saving his spot,

“What is there to do besides the Dark Brotherhood duties…?” he asked before looking at her.

Vaesha thought for a moment, and then looked to his book before getting an idea.

“How about I take you relic hunting, you seem to like that sort of thing… I mean your reaction to Red Falcon’s Sword proved much…” she offered.

Sedric snickered,

“It’s Red Eagle, not Red Falcon you idiotic Feral,” Sedric commented.

Vaesha waved her hand and sighed sharply,

“Whatever!” she grumbled before pushing herself away from the beam, walking towards Sedric, “So, are you going to come Relic Hunting?” she asked.

Sedric thought for a moment,

“Sure, whatever…” he replied “I do suppose it could do some good to do something until I am needed once again by the Dark Brotherhood…” he added as he stood.

Vaesha smiled slightly before moving passed Sedric towards the kitchen to fix a small goblet of blood before their departure.

******

They walked down a sparsely wooded path along Lake Ilinalta towards Whiterun Hold’s tiny village of Riverwood. Vaesha paused at one point, grabbing Sedric by the sleeve to let him know that she had stopped. He sighed sharply and looked at her to see her pointing to the silhouette of a Nordic ruin.

“That is the very ruin where Kaisha went to and learned her first word of power; it seems like a perfect place for Relic hunting…” Vaesha murmured.

“It’s already been plundered by her and bandits…” Sedric commented.

“Kaisha said there are all kinds of Relics for the bandits didn’t get far and she only took what seemed important at the time…” Vaesha added.

Sedric sighed before letting the Feral have this conversation, noticing that she was examining him, a slight smug look on her face.

“What?” Sedric asked sharply “Don’t tell me you are speechless from my superior looks!” Sedric exclaimed in a joking tone.

Vaesha chuckled,

“No, I am just wondering if you can make the hike up to the barrow…” she replied “the path is steep, and I don’t think an ancient old man like you can survive the hike without popping a joint!” Vaesha added with a tease.

Sedric grimaced and turned to Vaesha, stepping towards her until he stood tow-to-toe with her. The sun was behind him, shadowing his face as he looked down on her with an emotionless look. In a sudden moment, he brought his hands up and gave a rush push, sending her backwards off the cliff, but she had grabbed him by the arm in the act of trying to balance herself, only she pulled him along. There was fear in Vaesha’s eyes as they fell towards the lake, rare for her. With one big splash, they landed in the water, flailing around under the surface to situate themselves. Once they reached the surface, Vaesha glared at Sedric, his hair unbound from their fall.

“What in Oblivion was that for?!” she hissed.

“You insulted me!” Sedric argued.

Vaesha brought her hand up quick and slapped Sedric across the face, his face going towards his left from the force behind the slap.

“It was a bloody joke princess!” she hissed “You do remember that we can joke with one another ever now and again right?” she asked slightly in the same tone.

Sedric grimaced, brushing his cheek before turning away from Vaesha, moving towards the shore where a small cove was. Vaesha followed after him.

******

Vaesha sat by a small fire she built with her legs to her chest, Sedric sat opposite of her, keeping his eyes glued to the ground,

“What’s wrong princess?” Vaesha asked with a slight teasing tone.

Sedric sighed,

“Must you be half naked?!” he replied with a hiss “Where is your modesty?!” he asked.

Vaesha rolled her eyes,

“Well if you didn’t push me off the cliff, I wouldn’t have to wait to dry my clothes and we would be almost to the Barrow!” she replied with a growl.

Sedric let out an angry huff of air, bringing his hands up to remove his cloak; he tossed it at Vaesha that was clad in her undergarments.

“Put that on, I do not wish to see a woman almost bare…” he muttered, a slight rosy hue appearing on his cheeks.

“It’s damp princess…” Vaesha commented as she held up the cloak with her index finger and thumb as if it were something toxic.

“It would matter if you were mortal, but you aren’t!” Sedric hissed “Now put on the damn cloak and at least cover yourself!” he hissed.

Vaesha rolled her eyes and slipped the cloak around her shoulders like a blanket,

“With that attitude, looks like we won’t go Relic hunting…” she muttered “And by the time my clothes are dry it would be in the next Era!” she hissed.

Sedric rolled his eyes, feeling better now that he no longer had to avert his eyes.

“Well if you didn’t insult me, then maybe we wouldn’t be like this…” he grumbled.

“If you didn’t push me, then we wouldn’t be like this!” Vaesha hissed.

Sedric sighed heavily,

“You’re right; I reacted the wrong way…” He commented “I should have slit your throat!” he hissed.

“You are sure taking the old geezer comment a little too far, aren’t you…” Vaesha muttered.

Sedric was about to say something but was caught off guard by Vaesha’s hand on his cheek where she had slapped him,

“sorry about that…” she murmured before leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

Sedric sighed and wiped his cheek before resting his chin on his knees, the slight rose hue on his cheeks a little darker.


	22. Vaesha's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has Vaesha's Britches in a twist.

As Sedric exited the cellar with a bottle of blood in his hands, he noticed Vaesha rushing around the manor, muttering something under her breath, some in Tamriellic, and some in Daedric. Raising a brow he moved into the foyer to see Kaisha sitting in front of the fireplace, holding some ice to her forehead, looking worse for wear.

He leaned against the doorway connecting the cellar access to the main hall, pouring himself a small goblet of blood and drinking from it as if it were a fine wine, his eyes following Vaesha as she was stuffing a few things in a small satchel. He chuckled slightly as he recognized a few small vials of poison, earning Vaesha’s attention.

“What’s so funny?!” Vaesha hissed.

Sedric sighed and drowned the remaining contents of his goblet down before looking at her,

“You wouldn’t normally use poisons unless someone pissed you off…” he commented “Who is the sorry fellow?” he asked.

“Look at her!” Vaesha hissed as she pointed towards Kaisha “He got her piss ass drunk and told her to go gather some things so repair something of his and that caused chaos that she had to fix on her own!” Vaesha growled.

Sedric chuckled slightly,

“It’s NOT funny!” Vaesha hissed.

“What did she do exactly?” Sedric asked.

Kaisha groaned out in pain,

“I almost married a Hagraven…” Kaisha replied “Then I f-fondled the Dibellan statues in the temple of Dibella of Markarth… and I stole a goat and sold it to a giant…” Kaisha added.

Sedric held back a bout of laughter as Vaesha glared at him.

“I am going to kill him!” she hissed as she picked up her satchel and draped it over her shoulder, making her way quickly towards the door.

“Y-You should go with her…” Kaisha muttered “Divines know that she’ll only get into trouble…” she added.

Sedric rolled his eyes and sighed, placing his goblet and bottle of blood on the mantle before tugging on his sleeves to straighten them before making his way out after Vaesha with long strides.

******

Sedric didn’t know what could have set her off like this; this was an issue with Kaisha, not her. But now he was rushing after a furious Vaesha as she climbed a steep mountain path towards a crumbling old fort.

 

“What in Oblivion are we doing here?” Sedric asked once he finally caught up to Vaesha.

Vaesha gazed over her shoulder, her dagger Sufferthorn clenched in her fist,  
“He is going to pay for what he did to Kaisha!” she hissed before taking a long stride forward, launching an ice spike at a mage who came to defend the fort.

Sedric raised a brow; not knowing who this he was or what happened to Kaisha, he only noticed that she had a slight hangover when she came to visit Vaesha. But Vaesha became furious as soon as she came into the foyer to greet her, her pupils becoming thin slits, a sign of her being angry.

“Better hurry up princess or I am leaving you outside in the sun!” Vaesha hissed as she kicked open an old wooden door of the fort.

Sedric sighed heavily and hurried over to the furious feral vampire, taking notice of her tunic slowly changing into her Dementia attire,

“Daedra influence this fort…” Sedric commented to himself.

“No really?” Vaesha asked “I thought my attire was only trying to help me!” Vaesha added with a hiss.

Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose,

“That comment was not for you…” he muttered.

“Whatever!” Vaesha growled “I am going to rip that bastard’s throat out!” she hissed as she stormed down a set of mossy stone stairs, the occasional empty wine bottle against the wall.

Once at the bottom, Vaesha continued to move, not worrying about if Sedric was following or not, instead, she kicked a wine bottle, sending it flying towards the wall ahead, shards of green glass exploding outwards.

******

They reached the heart of the old fort and Vaesha’s anger was still burning throughout her body, she made short work of the half-drunk mages prowling the fort, occasionally sucking out their souls into black soul gems before moving on.

Sedric watched her back as she gazed into a pale blue portal leading somewhere, an array of empty bottles spread beneath it,

“Sanguine you son of Elytra…” she hissed under her breath before stepping forward, but Sedric grabbed her by the forearm.

“What do you think you are doing?” he asked in a stern voice.

Vaesha yanked her arm free,

“I am going to give the Daedric Prince of Debauchery a piece of my mind for what he did to Kaisha!” she hissed.

Sedric sighed sharply,

“Vaesha,” he started “she got drunk at a tavern, why do you think Sanguine has anything to do with this?” he asked.

“Because unlike you, I can smell Daedric influence on people,” she replied in a sharp voice “she smelled of Sanguine’s special brew and his vile presence!” she added as she turned towards the portal once more.

Sedric sighed before following after her, finding them in a grove surrounded by mist, rather than moss covered walls of an old fort. He looked to Vaesha, who was sniffing the air like a hound before looking to him,

“He’s this way…" she said "follow me and by Sheogorath’s madness don’t drink or accept anything otherwise you will be sorry…” she murmured as she began walking along a well-used trail through the grove.

After following after the demented vampire for what seemed forever, they found themselves in a grotto surrounded by tables covered in various types of ale, mead, and wine where several inhabitants sat at, drinking away at the alcoholic concoctions.

“My, my, I didn’t expect to be visited by the ambassador of my dear friend Sheogorath…” mused a slightly slurred voice.

Sedric looked around, but didn’t see anything but a Dremora standing a few feet away from Vaesha.

“What did you do to her, Sanguine?!” Vaesha hissed.

The Dremora looked at the feral vampire, hiccupping a few times before smiling, sharp white teeth gleaming in the dim lights around the grotto.

“What are you talking about my dear, sweet, ambassador?” he asked.

“Cut the honeyed words worm!” Vaesha hissed as she drew her prized dagger   
I want to know what you did to Kaisha!” she growled.

“Ah, so that’s who she was, I knew she seemed familiar…” Sanguine chuckled slightly “I’m afraid that what happened to her was her own doing…” he added.

“Don’t spout your lies you wretch!” Vaesha hissed “she reeked of your influence, my dear Kaisha would NEVER do the things that she did!” she growled as she reached forward and clasped her hand around his throat.

Sedric found it quite entertaining watching Vaesha bicker with the Daedra in the Daedric tongue, though it would have been nice to know what they were saying.

“Alright, I am sorry for what I did to your Kaisha, but what is done is done…” Sanguine eased as he tried to calm to furious vampire, but her grip around his throat wouldn’t loosen around his throat.

Sedric sighed and reached forward to grab Vaesha by her shoulders, pulling her back before the Daedric Prince of debauchery wouldn’t enact his fury upon them.

“You should have known who she was Sanguine!” Vaesha hissed as she struggled in Sedric’s grip, kicking and flailing as she tried to leap at him.

“Bah!” Sanguine said “You mortals are hard to tell apart, especially when you are drunk as me most of the time…” he chuckled.

“You have known me for one-hundred and fifty years! I am no mortal you pig!” she hissed.

Sedric sighed and looked to the Daedric prince,

“A little help would be nice…” he commented.

Sanguine smiled and conjured a black goblet,

“Maybe some of my special brew will calm the wildfire in your hands…” he chuckled.  
Sedric rolled his eyes,

“I don’t require ale; I require a way out of this place before she decides she wants to rip everything to shreds…” Sedric commented.

Sanguine sighed and pouted at the fact that his source of entertainment denied his offer of ale. He tossed the cup over his shoulder, it clanking against the stone walls of the grotto and snapped his fingers, Sedric and Vaesha vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

 

******

 

“I was this close to maiming that wretch!” Vaesha hissed once they appeared in their manor.

Sedric sighed and rubbed his shoulder,

“And I was growing bored of watching you having an argument with a Daedric prince whose only goal is to make everyone on Nirn a drunken slave!” Sedric hissed.

“Ugh!” Vaesha scoffed as she threw her hands up in the air before turning towards the kitchen “I need a Sweet Roll…” she muttered under her breath.

She returned with the sweet treat and plopped into a chair, sighing heavily.

“If that was the Daedric Prince of debauchery, then why were we in an area that seemed like a tea party?” Sedric asked as he picked up his goblet, pouring himself some blood.

Vaesha swallowed the mouthful of Sweet Roll and took a few moments to think before sighing heavily,

“Just like Sheogorath’s realm which is divided into three parts, the Fringe, Mania, and Dementia…” Vaesha explained “Sanguine’s realm is the same… Only he has each area dedicated to each parts of his sphere…” she added.

Sedric took a sip from his goblet, waiting for Vaesha to continue,

“If Kaisha had committed debauchery, we would have been in a different zone…” she added “Thank the divines for that…” she sighed in relief.

Sedric nodded,

“Indeed, thank the divines for that…” he replied.


	23. Half-Brother Bother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha's half-brother shows up.

Vaesha walked down the stairs of Lakeview Manor, heaving a heavy sigh. She looked over to Sedric who was clad in his Dark Brotherhood cloak, sharpening his Daedric dagger.

“I’m heading out…” she muttered as she draped a cloak over her shoulders “I ran out of Mora Tapinella and my current crop isn’t ready yet…” she added.

Sedric nodded slightly in acknowledgement before sheathing his dagger and placing it on the small table beside him.

“Try not to throw any party while I am gone…” Vaesha teased.

She could practically hear Sedric’s eyes roll, causing her to snicker before closing the door behind her, setting off into the late Skyrim night, the Twin moons and auroras giving her their cosmic light to guide her, though she didn’t need it due to her vampiric abilities.

******

She found a decent spot to collect the fungus, finding at least three good samples from each rotten tree carcass she found. As she brushed her fingers over the current growth she had found, she ceased when she felt a blade graze her neck, right under her ear. She smirked when she felt the familiar burning sensation against her skin,

“I smelled you coming from a mile away Dawnguardian…” she chuckled.

“Doesn’t matter if you knew I was coming or not, you are going to die either way you wretched scourge!” the agent hissed in a deep grizzled voice.

“Hrm… let me guess…”” Vaesha said as she rose to her feet slowly “you are either a Redguard or a Nord…” she murmured.

The Dawnguardian remained silent, pressing his silver blade harder into the skin of her neck,

“Doesn’t matter, I prefer Dunmer blood…” Vaesha murmured nonchalantly as she turned to face the Dawnguardian, a demented smirk on her face, the pupils of her crimson eyes becoming thin black slits.

“You will die before you can even sink your fangs into me, vampire!” the Dawnguardian hissed, making a motion with his freehand. Vaesha recognized this motion, he was calling for the rest of his team, but she continued to smile as the minutes went by and no one came into the clearing.

“Where are your friends?” she asked in a smug tone as she leaned against a tree, the sole of her boot resting against it as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Just as the Dawnguardian was about to plunge his blade into Vaesha’s neck, he crumbled to the ground, a cloaked figure standing behind him.

“They became my midnight snack…” the figure said.

Vaesha rolled her eyes,

“About time you got here, princess…” she sighed “I was getting bored…” she added.

“Princess?” the figure asked.

Vaesha raised a brow at the figure before he lowered his hood, revealing a male Breton with caramel colored hair and stubble. He had a teal colored tattoo on either side of his face, one marred by a set of twin scars. Though his eyes were the amber color like the Vampire Lords, Vaesha knew who this stranger was.

“Nikolai…” she said with a slight acidic tone “What are you doing here?” she asked as she crossed her arms once more.

“I sensed that my dear sister was in trouble…” he replied in a teasing tone, his face mimicking a pout.

“I am not your sister!” she hissed “We may have had the same father, but that doesn’t make us related!” she hissed.

Nikolai grinned mischievously as Vaesha knelt down to grab her satchel, only to find it gone,

“Looking for this?” he asked as he held her satchel at the edge of his index finger.

Vaesha grimaced and lunged for her satchel but Nikolai moved it at the last second, making Vaesha tumbled to the ground. She held herself up by her elbows, glaring at her half-brother through her disheveled hair.

“Give that back to me or you won’t live to see the next sundown!” she hissed.  
Nikolai chuckled before tossing the satchel at Vaesha,

“Such a harsh threat to your own kin…” Nikolai said as he clicked his tongue.

Vaesha groaned and snatched up her satchel brushing passed Nikolai with a sneer on her face as she made her way back to Lakeview.

******

“What is the matter?” Sedric asked as he noticed the door slam shut “fungus not moldy enough?” he asked once more as he turned to see Vaesha storming up the stairs towards her Alchemy Lab.

“She’s not mad at the mushrooms…” Nikolai said as he slowly appeared in the doorway of the foyer “I just gave her a hard time…” Nikolai added.

Sedric heaved a heavy sigh,

“That would have been my second inquiry…” Sedric muttered as he looked up towards Vaesha’s alchemy lab, hearing her fury through the way she was using the mortar and pestle.

“She’s a spit fire…” Nikolai commented “How ever do you manage to stay sane?” he asked.

Sedric sighed before looking to Nikolai,

“Who’s saying I am sane?” he asked before flicking his wrist in a dismissing gesture towards the other Vampire Lord.

“It was just an observation… My Lord…” Nikolai muttered before turning around to leave, his cloak swishing in his movements.


	24. When Vaesha is Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedric experiences Vaesha's bordeom.

Sedric walked down the stairs, fastening the laces of his crimson silk shirt. As his feet touched the stone floor of the main hall, he took notice of Vaesha pacing vigorously in front of the fireplace. He raised a brow before leaning on a wooden beam used for supporting the stairs.

“You seem tense,” he commented as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Vaesha looked up at him before ceasing her vigorous pacing, her arms also crossing over her chest, her face remaining emotionless.

“I’m bored…” she replied with a heavy sigh “but I don’t know what to do…” she added.

Sedric chuckled slightly,

“Why don’t you paint?” he asked “you haven’t done that in a while…” he added.

Vaesha sighed heavily and plopped in one of the chairs placed before the fireplace, slouching forward to watch the hungry flames devour the wood within the fireplace.

“I don’t feel like it,” she sighed.

Sedric raised a brow at Vaesha’s excuse.

“Have you tried Alchemy?” he asked once more.

“I have no more ingredients and you have to be in the mood for it…” she replied as she rested her chin in her hand.

Sedric heaved a heavy sigh, placing his hands at his waist,

“Read a book then,” he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

“Already read every book we have and we can’t get mote until Selene returns with our monthly supply of blood…” she said in a worn out voice.  
Sedric threw his hands in the air, scoffing at the Feral Vampire's excuses,

“You are being very difficult!” he snapped.

Vaesha rolled her eyes and sighed, slapping her hands on her legs before standing, her left leg crossing over her right as the back of her hands rested on her hips,

“I would go out and gather ingredients if I could or getting some books to read,” she said “but I haven’t had any blood to drink in nearly a week, I’d be reduced to ash within the first five minutes outside in the sun…” she added.

“Why not at night then?” Sedric asked.

“Last time I did, it didn’t end well…” she replied as she laced her fingers together over her abdomen “and shops close at sundown…” she added.

“Now you are just making excuses…” Sedric grumbled.

But Vaesha didn’t say anything back; instead her attention was on a wall mount above the fireplace, a golden scroll mounted upon it. Vaesha looked as if she was in a trance as she walked towards it, reaching up for it, but she was shy from it by a few feet, this made Sedric snicker a little.

“What?!” Vaesha asked with a growl.

Sedric remained silent before flicking his wrist and un-mounting the scroll from its wall mount, it landing in Vaesha’s hands. Vaesha looked to the scroll before turning towards the dining table which was covered in various scrolls, books, and artifacts. She pushed them aside, an inkwell almost toppling onto the floor before Sedric had caught it.

“You aren’t going to read that, are you?” he asked as he set the inkwell back onto the table.

Vaesha looked up at him with a devious look,

“Well, I haven’t read this…” she replied with a slight cackle.

“That is an Elder Scroll!” Sedric exclaimed.

Vaesha snickered as she undid the latch before looking up at him,

“Yeah, I kind of guessed that…” she said.

“Do you know what they do to you?!” he asked in a slightly furious tone.

Vaesha burst out into a bout of laughter, catching Sedric slightly by surprise,

“I’m well aware…” she chuckled.

“Then why read it?” he asked as he crossed his arms “If you aren’t prepared to look upon it, you go blind!” he added.

Vaesha placed her fingertips onto her torso, her mouth agape as if she was shocked,

“Better be careful Sedric, your worry for me is actually starting to show…” she teased as she tapped his nose before resuming her task in opening the Elder Scroll.

Sedric rolled his eyes,

“You’re mad!” Sedric exclaimed.

Vaesha raised a brow and looked at him,

“Really” she asked “you just now noticed that I am not right in the head?” she asked again.

Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing sharply as he resisted gutting her right then and there,

“You know what I meant…” he groaned.

Vaesha chuckled and locked that latch on the Elder Scroll, moving towards the fireplace,

“Congratulations Princess…” she murmured “You managed to entertain me…” she added as she reached up and placed the Scroll back on its mount without any trouble as she did before.

Sedric set his jaw, his eyes flickering slightly in rage,

“You weren’t actually going to read that…” he stated.

Vaesha scoffed as she rolled her eyes,

“Well yeah…” she said “I may be mad, but not mad enough to make myself blind reading an Elder Scroll…” she added.

“You sneaky little witch!” Sedric hissed.

Vaesha smirked,

“I prefer madwoman, but that will do…” she replied as she placed her index finger to her jaw.

Sedric gripped his fists, taking a deep breath before turning away from the Feral, as he reached the stairs; he rested his hand on the railing,  
“You are the worst when you are bored…” he commented in a low tone.

Vaesha smiled,

“I knew you wouldn’t like me when I am bored…” she replied “No one likes mad persons who are bored… especially ones who are demented…” she added.

Sedric rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs,

“Where are you going Princess?” Vaesha asked “you still have to entertain me!” she exclaimed.

Sedric appeared over the railing and glared at her,

“I will do no such thing!” he snapped.

“You’re so mean…” Vaesha said in a fake pout.

Sedric set his jaw and sighed,

“I’ll be in my enchanting lab if you are so desperate to know where I am going…” he muttered as he disappeared back over the railing.


	25. Trading Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaisha asks Vaesha to stand in for her at High Hrothgar.

“You want me to do what?” Vaesha asked as she nearly dropped her goblet of blood.

Kaisha sighed and plopped down in a chair, her hands gripping both sides of her head before combing her fingers through her hair.

“I need you to attend this peace council at High Hrothgar for me…” she answered “I don’t have the energy to listen to Ulfric and General Tullius bicker,” she added “I hardly have any energy to deal with you and Sedric when you bicker!” she said with a slight hiss.

Vaesha sighed and took a long sip from her goblet, leaning against the wall by the fireplace as she rested her eyes upon her great granddaughter.

“I know nothing of what is going on,” Vaesha replied “besides, Sedric and I don’t bicker that much in your presence…” she added before taking another sip.

Kaisha heaved a heavy sigh,

“All you need to do is help the two idiots come to terms to stall the war so I can deal with Alduin…” she replied “I’m more on Ulfric’s side after what happened to my mother, so if Tullius pushes to get a foot holding, don’t let him…” she added.

Vaesha nodded,

“When is this meeting taking place?” Vaesha asked as she finished the last of her blood.

Kaisha rose,

“It takes place in two days, when I am expected to arrive to High Hrothgar, if you leave now you can get there by sundown tomorrow…” she answered.

Vaesha let out a heavy sigh,

“Alright, I will go do this for you, but you will owe me something in return…” Vaesha said as she pointed a finger at her descendant “and I am taking Sedric with me because he will only get into trouble when I am gone…” she added.

“Thank you Grandma…” Kaisha said in relief “I can finally get some rest after days of travelling,” she added “I’m sorry for making you do this, but you will understand when you get there…” she said with a sigh.

Vaesha bowed her head and turned towards the stairs of the small home that Kaisha had owned. She walked passed her Housecarl, who gave a curt nod before moving out of the vampire’s way as she pushed the double doors of a bedroom open.

“Sedric, pack some supplies, we’re going on an adventure!” Vaesha exclaimed.

The Vampire Lord sighed heavily and rose from where he slept, glaring slightly at the feral vampire through his loose hair.

“Why can’t this wait until later?” he asked in a groggy, yet annoyed voice.

Vaesha placed her hands on her hips and stamped her feet,

“Because what we are doing is for Kaisha and it cannot wait, especially when the fate of Skyrim, perhaps the world is at stake!” she argued back.

She heard the Vampire Lord starting to shuffle around the small room blanketed in darkness,

“Very well…” he grumbled as he pulled on a boot, tucking his trousers neatly into it before pulling on the other boot and doing the same.

Vaesha smiled slightly in victory as she stepped into the room, grabbing her satchel and prized dagger from a table set in the corner of the room before stepping out, Sedric following a few seconds later.

Kaisha was waiting at the bottom of the steps, a ring in the palm of her hand,

“This ring will make your eyes blue so no one will suspect anything,” Kaisha explained as she placed it in Vaesha’s hand “I ask that you do not do anything that would me seem out of my mind though…” Kaisha said as she stepped aside.

Vaesha grinned and placed a hand on her granddaughter’s shoulder,

“Sweetie, you are telling that to the wrong person…” Vaesha said before walking towards the door.

Kaisha groaned at her grandmother’s remark, looking to Sedric who only shrugged at her as he passed.

******

“Don’t hand me a mug of sheep’s piss and call it Colovian brandy!” Tullius growled as he slammed his fist down on the table “I cannot agree to these terms!” he added with a hiss.

Vaesha sat up, slamming her hands on the stone table,

“You asked my opinion and you got it!” she hissed “So stop your crying, put your big boy pants on and we can continue this damned meeting!” she added with a snarl.

Sedric watched the faces of the Imperial and Stormcloak Delegation after Vaesha’s outburst. He watched as Legate Rikke muttered insults under her breath towards Ulfric, and Vaesha’s decisions, almost chuckling at the rather colorful names she was calling her.

“I say we go from here, because Tullius will only end up crying,” Vaesha said as she leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest “Stormcloaks take Markarth and the Imperials take Dawnstar…” she added “and the massacre at Karthwasten was nothing more than Forsworn… I would know I was there…” she added to make it seem like she was really Kaisha.

Arngeir cleared his throat and called for attention,

“If you all agree on these terms of the negotiation, then we may proceed…” he said as he looked to Vaesha.

“Very well, I have no other choice than to agree to this terms weighing in on the Stormcloak side…” Tullius said with a regretful sigh.

“Finally!” Vaesha said as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

Sedric chuckled as Vaesha still continued to act like Kaisha, the council attendants rising to their feet and shuffling out of the room, all except for Esbern.

“Dragonborn, I learned some valuable information about who the Leader of the Greybeards really is…” he said in a low tone.

Vaesha raised a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture,

“It’s a secret…” she murmured “And I don’t want to hear about your preaches of your dying order either!” she hissed.

Esbern gulped and bowed his head before pulling out a piece of parchment from his pocket,

“Then you might find this to be more helpful,” he said as he slid it across the table towards Vaesha.

Vaesha nodded and pocketed the parchment,

“May I leave now? I have a dragon to slay…” she said as she rose to her feet, gesturing for Sedric to follow.

Sedric seemed to have sighed in relief, even though he enjoyed watching Vaesha mess with the perfectly sane people of the council. As they left the council chamber, Vaesha read the parchment,

“It seems that this is a shout… I will have to study it when I get home…” she murmured.

Sedric rolled his eyes and followed after Vaesha out into the blistering cold of the Throat of the World, a blizzard roaring around them.

******

“So, what was the result?” Kaisha asked as she sprinted down the stairs, clad in her tunic and trousers.

Vaesha held the parchment Esbern had given her between her fingers,

“Imperials got booted from Markarth and took Dawnstar, Tullius cried like a spoiled princess, and Esbern has a shout for you that he thinks may help…” she answered as she handed the parchment to Kaisha.

Kaisha looked to Sedric,

“She didn’t do anything foolish, did she?” she asked as she opened the parchment.

Sedric shrugged,

“You might have some people questioning your sanity, but not as bad as you might think…” he answered simply before walking past her and grabbing a bloodied goblet.

“I told you to be good!” Kaisha exclaimed at her grandmother,

“No, you told me to not make you appear mad,” Vaesha answered promptly “granted you asked a mad person to do that, but you still managed to stop the civil war until Alduin is slain…” she added.

Kaisha rolled her eyes and read the parchment,

“Od….ah…viing…” she murmured before looking up from the parchment, her pupils momentarily appearing draconic.

“I got to go to Dragonsreach; I should be back soon…” Kaisha said as she ran up the stairs of her home.

“We will head back to Proudspire…” Vaesha said as she moved to where Sedric stood with a goblet of blood for her.


	26. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Vaesha to change.

Sedric walked down the stairs into the main hall, freshly out of Soulgems for his enchanting or perhaps craving something to drink after long hours of delving into various worlds hidden in stacks of parchment bound in leather.

He raised his gaze just in time to see Vaesha slouching in one of the chairs set in front of the fireplace, the flames long since dead, Fluffy, Sedric’s Death hound slumbering by the faint embers at the base.

“Such horrible manners…” Sedric muttered as he walked passed Vaesha towards the archway leading to the cellar entrance.

“This is what happens when I delve into deep thought…” Vaesha murmured, her voice lacking emotion, strange for someone like her.

Sedric paused in mid step, raising a brow,

“And what would you could be thinking about that would bring you to deep thoughts?” he asked as he turned to face her, his hands resting at his waist.

Vaesha sighed and adjusted herself until she sat straight, looking up at the Vampire Lord,  
“The thought on whether I should give up my feral blood to become pureblood…” she answered “Like you…” she added.

“Are you sure you are ready?” Sedric asked as he crossed his arms, looking down at Vaesha with a slight puzzled look.

“I believe so,” she replied as she stood “I promise I won’t laugh this time…” she added.

Sedric smirked,

“Who says I need to be in the form of a Vampire Lord in order to turn you?” he asked with a hint of a chuckle mixed into his tone.

Vaesha heaved a heavy sigh,

“Well, last time you offered to turn me into a pureblood, you transformed, so I only assumed…” she answered, leaning on the dining table set in the middle of the main hall.

Sedric rolled his eyes,

“It was merely a test to see if you truly deserved the gift of Pureblood…” he muttered as he picked up a bloodied goblet, using his sharp talon like nail of his thumb to slice his wrist “and you are most certainly deserving of the gift now, than you were before…” he added as he shook his wrist a few times before his vampiric healing sealed the cut on his wrist.

Vaesha looked to Sedric who held the goblet outwards towards her, it balanced between his long fingers like a noble would do to a glass of fine wine. As she reached for it, Sedric brought his hand back a bit, his gaze fixed into that of a warning,

“A word of warning, however,” Sedric muttered “my blood is potent, those who have tasted the blood of a Vampire Lord tend to have varying negative effects, and so you must handle it with caution…” he added.

Vaesha scoffed and snatched the goblet from Sedric’s hand,

“What is a little vampire blood to do to one already afflicted with Vampirism?” she said as she slowly brought the goblet to her lips, looking to Sedric before taking a large gulp of his blood.

Vaesha looked around as she savored the blood as if it were truly wine,

“Nothing wrong so far…” she murmured, swirling the contents of the goblet “I must say Princess…” she said with a slight tease in her tone “your blood sure has a fruity aroma…” she added with a slight chuckle.

Sedric sighed and gave her a knowing look as she went to take another sip. But as she was about to swallow the contents of the goblet a second time, she paused, her cheeks puffed slightly as the blood remained in her mouth.

“Wonderful, perhaps we should make fruity cocktails with it then…” Sedric said with a slight sigh.

He expected a chuckle from her, but Vaesha didn’t respond, instead she spat out the blood and began a violent coughing fit, a burning sensation in her throat. Sedric looked at Vaesha with concern as the goblet tumbled from her grasp as she began to stumble towards him.

“Vaesha?” Sedric asked in worry as he looked at her, she looked disoriented before falling forward, clearing unconscious “Vaesha!” Sedric exclaimed as she caught the Feral Vampire before she tumbled to the ground.

Sedric didn’t know what to do, he had seen Harkon turn people countless times, but he didn’t know what to do if anything like this were to happen. He looked around for a quick moment before looking back down to Vaesha. After a few moments of semi panic, Sedric lifted Vaesha up in his arms and carried her towards the stairs, deciding that it would be wise to have her resting on a bed until she woke up, if she did.

“Don’t think that!” he growled to himself as she entered their room, placing Vaesha gently on the bed, folding her hands neatly across her chest “Those who have tasted the blood of the Vampire Lords have always awakened…” he reassured to himself as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

******

Vaesha’s eyes shot open, her visions danced a little as she adjusted to the sudden flood of light. How long had she been out? She was lost in a black abyss surrounded by numerous whispers. She let out a groan as she struggled to sit up, feeling as if there was a heavy weight on her chest. After a few attempts at trying to sit upright, she finally managed to get herself up halfway, leaning on the headboard for support.

“Ah, you awaken, a bit disappointing,” said an elegant voice “You are much more charming in your sleep…” the voice said once more.

Vaesha groaned once more, placing a hand over her left eye as she realized who it was who spoke. Sedric leaned in the doorway of their room, his arms crossed and a slight smirk stretched upon his lips.

“Very funny princess…” she uttered in a hoarse voice “How long was I out?” she asked.

Sedric stepped into the room, standing at the foot of the bed, his arms folded neatly behind his back as he looked down at Vaesha,

“My blood is a little stronger than I thought…” he teased.

Vaesha snarled grabbing a pillow and tossing it at him with all the strength she could muster, sadly, however it feel short of him, sloppily landing where her feet rested on the bed before it slipped onto the floor.

Sedric looks down and blinks,

“I don’t think the floor ever did anything to you,” Sedric said with a sly smirk.

“Just answer my gods dammed question!” Vaesha hissed.

Sedric chuckled,

“Alright, don’t get your breeches in a twist,” Sedric said in a calming gesture “You have been out for almost a week…” he added.

“Sheogorath’s Madness…” Vaesha hissed “that was worse than my first change…” Vaesha murmured.

“It is better than the alternative…” Sedric muttered.

“An alternative I am glad you didn’t suggest…” Vaesha replied.

Sedric nodded slightly, moving to the bedside and held out his hand for Vaesha to help her to her feet,

“Come, enough of this pointless talk,” Sedric said as he pulled Vaesha to her feet “You must learn how to harness your new abilities, as well as regain your strength…” he added.

“I couldn’t agree more…” Vaesha replied.

Sedric nodded once more as he guided Vaesha from the room, an arm resting at her waist, and the other still grasping her hand.


	27. Vaesha's Hunting Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedric wakes to find Vaesha is gone and starts to worry.

Sedric woke up moments after the sun had set, feeling his vampiric blood starting to surge through his veins as the moons began to rise. To his surprise, Vaesha was nowhere to be seen, it relieved him, but also made him nervous due to her being freshly turned to a Pureblood, and untrained one at the top of that.

‘Why am I fretting over her absence? She’s more than capable of taking care of herself…’ Sedric thought himself as he started to gather his hair into a neat low ponytail.

With a heavy sigh, Sedric turned and made his way down into the main hall where he would enjoy a goblet of blood in solitude. His Death Hound ironically named fluffy whimpered slightly at its master as he passed.

“Very well,” he muttered “I will give you some meat…” he added as he steered towards the kitchen with Fluffy following behind.

Sedric has grown accustomed to waking up and finding Vaesha already up, a goblet of blood waiting for him, but with her absence he would have to fend for himself, it wasn’t an issue, in fact that is how things worked in Castle Volkihar.

With the blood supply running low, the few bloodied kegs containing the remaining blood were settled above ground instead of the cellar where they were usually kept. Which race the remaining blood belonged to was a mystery, Vaesha would usually have the kegs labeled, but it was unknown why she neglected to have the ones kept upstairs unmarked. Shrugging off the plaguing thoughts of worry, Sedric reached for a silver goblet, filling it with his meal.

Once settled across from the fireplace where a roaring fire, Sedric heaved a heavy sigh, breathing in the faint scent of his meal as if it were wine, picking up traces of mer in the scent. He smirked to himself before taking a sip,

“It’s been a while since I had Bosmer…” he muttered to himself.

******

Sedric relaxed by the slowly dying fire, buried deep into a book when he felt the slight tingling within his veins, a sign that the sun was about to rise. He hated being on a nocturnal schedule when blood was running scarce. He let out a sigh as the thoughts of Vaesha’s whereabouts started to plague him once more, not knowing if she either out with Kaisha or killed by the Dawnguard. With her now a Vampire Lord, she was brought back to a fledgling, making it harder for her to blend in society.

With a growl, Sedric pushed the thoughts away again for the thousandth time that night, slamming shut his book as he rose to his feet, Fluffy perking up at its mater’s sudden movement.

“Easy boy,” Sedric muttered as he placed his book on the long table settled in the center of the hall, deciding to occupy his mind with Skyrim’s history to keep the plaguing thoughts of Vaesha’s absence out of his mind.

As he traced his index finger idly across what appeared to be an ancient enchanted amulet, the sounds of the locks opening brought his attention upwards. He raised his brow in confusion as he saw Vaesha enter as if she were trying to not get caught after sneaking out. This made Sedric smirk,

“There is no point in sneaking around if your absence was already noted…” he said as she crossed his arms.

Vaesha flinched slightly and looked to Sedric with her crimson eyes, burning bright as a sign she had fed recently. She entered the main hall with a slight bounce to her step with her arms crossed over her chest; it was odd to see her in such high spirits.  
“Where have you been?” Sedric asked, trying to hide the worry in his tone.

Vaesha smiled and playfully placed a hand on Sedric’s cheek,

“Did the princess miss me?” she asked in a teasing tone.

Sedric brushed her hand away and looked at Vaesha with an unimpressed expression. After a few silent moments, Vaesha sighed,

“Okay mom!” she said with attitude “I was out hunting…” she added as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sedric set his eyes on a large bloodstain on Vaesha’s tunic, feeling rage build up within him.

“Do you know how dangerous that is with the Dawnguard running rampant?!” he asked with acid in his tone.

Vaesha clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes,

“Relax, it was just a bandit, no one will ever miss them…” she answered.

Relax? Relax?!” Sedric asked in a raised voice, fury overtaking him “once an agent of the Dawnguard discovers a corpse with fang marks the whole area will be swarmed by them!” he hissed.

Vaesha placed her hands on Sedric’s shoulders, shushing him as she attempted to calm him, when that proved to not help; she leaned forward and kissed him.

“No need to get angry with me…” she murmured as she pulled away, a light blush on Sedric’s cheeks.

Sedric was about to protest, but Vaesha placed a finger over his lips,

“I simply chased after him once he realized that his meager iron sword was no match against me…” she explained, “once I had him cornered, I slit his throat and drained him dry… no worries,” she added.

Sedric sighed heavily and brushed Vaesha’s finger away,

“What about the corpse?” he asked.

“Does it matter? It looks like he was killed by someone else…” Vaesha replied as she stepped away.

“Would someone drain it dry?” he asked as he continued to lecture Vaesha.

Vaesha rolled her eyes,

“Not if the body is sitting in a pool of blood…” she answered “I may have bled him dry, but there was still some blood to drain out when I was done with him,” she added.

Sedric seemed to relax a bit, knowing that as reckless as she was, Vaesha managed to hide their presence in the Pine Forest from the Dawnguard for a while longer. He studied her up and down, the bloodstain on her tunic bothering him,

“Your etiquette is just as terrible as your table manners,” he commented.

Vaesha pouted,

“How dare you!” she growled “I may have been messy with my meal, but that doesn’t mean I have poor manners!” she hissed.

Sedric chuckled before turning away, the tingling sensation from within his veins intensifying, He paused and turned to see Vaesha turned away from him, her arms crossed in a pout, with a heavy sigh, Sedric rubbed the back of his neck before clearing his throat.

“Next time you decide to hunt, just do one thing for me…” he said in a soft tone.

“And what would that be?” Vaesha asked in an acidic tone.

“Don’t die, I can’t lose another loved one…” he replied in a whisper soft enough that he was sure Vaesha didn’t hear him say it.

Vaesha however heard it, she gasped in response, the anger burning within her disappearing as if someone dumped a bucket of cold water on it. She slowly turned and gazed over her shoulder to look at Sedric, but found him gone.


	28. Artifacts and a Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedric gains some Volkihar Clan Artifacts and Vaesha learns of bonds.

Sedric watched as Vaesha shifted uncomfortably in her chair, frequently adjusting her tunic with one hand as she tried to enjoy her morning cup of blood. With a sigh, Sedric rose from his chair and walked towards the stairs, disappearing around the corner for a few moments before he returned to the main hall with something in his arms.

“Here,” Sedric said as he handed Vaesha a neatly folded set of clothes “You seem to be uncomfortable with your current set since your change…” he added.

Vaesha chuckled and accepted the clothes from him, raising a brow,

“What is the occasion?” she asked.

“There is no occasion,” he answered “your daily complaints about your clothing being uncomfortable is becoming annoying…” he added.

Vaesha smiled and bowed her head in thanks, placing her goblet on the table between their chairs before rising. As she reached the top of the stairs, she peered down at Sedric,

“Thanks,” she murmured.

Sedric nodded and let out a huff of air as he sat back down, twirling the contents of his goblet around before taking a sip. Vaesha returned a couple minutes later, deciding to stand in front of Sedric with her hands on her hips, a brow raised at him.

“And you complained about my Dementia attire being revealing…” she said once Sedric met her eyes.

With a sigh, Sedric rose to his feet, examining the outfit he had given Vaesha.

“You should at least be proud, it is a great privilege to wear that armor” Sedric answered as he brushed past Vaesha as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Vaesha followed after him with her arms crossed over her chest,

“How is it a privilege?” she asked “and why did you make such a big deal over my Dementia attire being revealing when this outfit is just the same?” she asked again.

Sedric sighed as he placed his goblet beside a wash basin, rolling up the crimson sleeves of his silken shirt before proceeding with rinsing his goblet.

“During my time with the clan, the only members who I have ever seen wear the set was Harkon and myself, then Serana when she had returned to the castle,” he answered “and it is not revealing as your Dementia attire because it hardly shows any skin…” he stated as he faced Vaesha.

Vaesha rolled her eyes before brushing some of her hair over her shoulder,

“I still think it is just like my Dementia attire…” she stated “Don’t forget we have to meet Nikolai for my training soon…” she added before walking away.

“I haven’t forgotten…” Sedric uttered under his breath as he unrolled his sleeves as he walked from the kitchen and towards the stairs once more.

******

“You know I am curious…” Vaesha stated as she hovered to the ground in her Vampire Lord form.

“About what?” Sedric asked as he turned his attention to her,

Vaesha grinned, showing off her elongated fangs,

“Well, when you changed me, you didn’t bite me, nor drink my blood…” she replied.  
Sedric sighed,

“Because it was unnecessary…” he answered.

How so?” she asked as she crossed her grey-green arms over her chest.

“You are already a Vampire, there was no need to drain you to the point of death to change you…” he replied.

Vaesha eyed him suspiciously,

“Is that all?” she asked “I think there is something else…” she stated.  
Nikolai chuckled,

“Well there is the bond…” he muttered, ignoring the daggers Sedric was glaring at him with his bottomless onyx eyes.

“What bond?” Vaesha asked as he cocked her head to the side.

“It’s nothing!” Sedric snapped “Instead we should focus on your training,” Sedric added “try using your Bats ability again…” he instructed as he began to levitate.

Vaesha exhaled heavily before closing her eyes, her body starting to tingle as the Vampiric power surged within her.

Sedric watched as her form broke up into a swarm of bats zipping through the air before materializing on the other side of the cave that Nikolai called home. He nodded in approval when she turned to face him,

“You seem to be improving; you still need to work on your hesitation however…” Sedric commented as he started to shift back into his normal form.

“At least I can turn into bats now…” Vaesha grumbled as she began to revert back.

“Yeah, at least she can turn into bats, Sedric…” Nikolai said in a teasing tone.

Sedric turned and narrowed his eyes at Nikolai before making his way towards the secret door leading out of Nikolai’s lair.

“We’re done for today,” Sedric muttered “come on Vaesha,” he added as he yanked the chain to activate the secret door.

“Before you go,” Nikolai said as he grabbed Vaesha’s shoulder “there are some things I have been meaning to give to Sedric,” he added as he turned towards a tall wardrobe.

Vaesha crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as Nikolai dug through the wardrobe. Just as she was about to snap at him, Nikolai backed away with a linen wrapped object and a strong box in his arms.

“What in Oblivion?” Vaesha asked a Nikolai dropped them in her arms,

“Just make sure he gets them…” Nikolai said as he made a shooing gesture at Vaesha, earning an eye roll from her.

******

“Nikolai wanted to give these to you…” Vaesha said as she entered the main hall of the manor.

Sedric turned and looked at her with a raised brow as Vaesha set the objects she carried on the table, his interest piqued when he heard something clattering around the strong box she held.

“I also want to know about this bond, Nikolai mentioned…” she stated in a demanding tone as she crossed her arms.

Sedric sighed heavily before placing his hands on the linen wrapped object, undoing the leather strips used to keep it wrapped. As he peeled away the linen, revealing an ancient sword lambently glowing, Sedric held back a gasp as he stroked the blade with his fingertips.

“Another artifact?” Vaesha asked.

“Yes and no…” Sedric replied as he picked up the blade to examine it further “this is Harkon’s Blade, it has a special enchantment that only works when wielded by one of our kind…” he explained as he placed the blade back down, his attention now on the strong box.

Vaesha looked at the blade, seeing veins of red, blue, and green flickering along the black metal of the blade.

“Interesting how the blade knows when it is wielded by a Vampire…” she murmured.

“It’s a complicated enchanting technique lost to the ages…” Sedric muttered as he opened the strong box, almost gasping a second time as he saw its contents.

Vaesha peered over his shoulder to see two identical amulets and rings resting at the bottom of the Strong box,

“Didn’t the Volkihar Alchemist have those on display in his lab?” Vaesha asked as she recognized the pieces of Jewelry.

Sedric nodded,

“The Amulet of Bats, the Amulet of the Gargoyle, The ring of Erudite, and the Ring of the Beast are all priceless Vampire artifacts…” Sedric explained “From what I read on them, they are gifts from Molag Bal himself…” he added as he pulled them out of the Strong box.

Vaesha shrugged,

“Never knew the Lord of Domination was much f a gift giver…” she stated nonchalantly.

Sedric rolled his eyes and placed the jewelry back in the Strong box,

“All Daedric princes gift their followers, you of all people should know that…” he stated.

Vaesha grinned,

“I was joking princess…” Vaesha said as she tapped Sedric’s nose “Now, tell me about this bond that you refused to discuss back in Nikolai’s lair…” she added.

Sedric sighed and motioned for Vaesha to follow him towards their chairs in front of the fireplace. Vaesha sat down and looked to Sedric who had his back turned, his arm resting on the mantle as he gazed into the flames.

“Well? I’m waiting…” Vaesha said in a jovial tone.

Sedric let out a heavy huff of air,

“Very well…” he murmured as he turned to Vaesha “The reason I didn’t turn you in the traditional sense is because it creates a bond…” he explained.

“Yeah I know, but why didn’t you choose to create one?” Vaesha asked.

“I’m getting there!” Sedric snapped “The bond itself is only created by one of pureblood or a carrier of pureblood…” he explained “But, it makes the one turned into a Thrall…” he added.

“You didn’t seem to be a thrall when Harkon was still alive…” Vaesha commented.

“The thralls you’ve seen in Castle Volkihar and all around the different Vampire lairs are different from the Thralls of the vampiric bond…” Sedric explained once more “they are mindless slaves, but the bonded vampires are loyal to their creator and have free will,” Sedric added.

“So you didn’t want me to be your slave?” Vaesha asked “that’s sweet of you,” Vaesha said in a teasing tone.

“That’s partially true…” Sedric said “the other part is because if I die, you will be in excruciating pain for days, and you will feel empty inside because by the blood during the turning, a part of you is instilled within your creator…” Sedric added.

“You don’t seem to be empty…” Vaesha stated as she looked into Sedric’s eyes.

Sedric sighed before moving to sit in his chair,

“I don’t understand why either…” he replied in a low tone.

Vaesha smiled gently and placed her hand over Sedric’s,

“I guess I should thank you for not creating a bond…” she whispered.

Sedric smiled slightly as he looked up at her,

“You’re welcome…” he murmured.


	29. Sedric's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha learns Sedric's secret.

With a heavy sigh, Sedric adjusted the hood of his Volkihar cloak as he gazed up at the ominous Castle that was once home to him and clan Volkihar. The Dawnguard’s attention was finally averted from the ancient castle which meant that it was time to rebuild the clan.

He stood at the end of the dock, his arms crossed over his chest, watching the castle with longing eyes, half of his attention on Nikolai who accompanied him. He currently spoke of the details it took to start the clan back up.

“There would also be the risk, you know with the whole Dawnguard thing,” Nikolai stated as he rolled up a piece of parchment he held "It will be more than a little dangerous". With that Sedric smirked under his hood,

“Our very existence is dangerous, yet I don’t see you jumping on the Dawnguard’s swords…” he mused.

Nikolai sighed before looking up towards the sky as it began to snow,

“Does Vaesha know of your intentions?” he asked.

Sedric took a deep breath,

“If she did, she’d be here, and I would have a headache…” he answered.

“What does she think you are doing then?” Nikolai asked as he turned away from Sedric, making his way towards the small boat they used to travel to the castle, unraveling the robe used to anchor it.

“She thinks I am out doing a contract…” Sedric replied as he followed after Nikolai, choosing to stand at the front of the boat, watching the span of grey water and at distant land on the other side of the channel.

“Will she be in for a surprise when she discovers what you are up to,” Nikolai commented as he grabbed oar and pushed the boat away from the dock.

“She’ll surely be hysterical for months” Sedric said before sighing heavily, his breath coming out as thick white mist “or at least she’ll be laughing hysterically…” he added.

******

As Sedric entered the main hall of Lakeview he was ambushed by Vaesha, getting pulled into one of her usual back-breaking embraces, almost lifting Sedric from the stone floor.

“Release me this instant!” Sedric hissed as he pushed on Vaesha’s shoulders “you know I hate it when you do that!” he snapped once he was free, brushing off his cuirass as if it were dirty.

“I can’t help that I missed you!” Vaesha said in a jovial tone.

Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose, Vaesha was in one of her manic moods, surely a headache will settle in within the hour.

“Yes you can,” Sedric grumbled as he brushed by her towards the back room where they stored their blood supply.

“No I can’t especially when you are gone longer than usual…” Vaesha said with a pout, grabbing hold of him once more in a tight embrace.

Sedric groaned, feeling the need to bang his head against the wall,

“Don’t you have some alchemy or gardening to do?” Sedric asked as he struggled out of Vaesha’s grip so he could eat in peace. Gods what he would do to be back in Castle Volkihar once more.

“Already done all that I can…” Vaesha replied as she followed after Sedric like a lost puppy “Why are you trying to be rid of me?” she asked as she leaned against the table surprisingly clean of artifacts and documents this time.

Sedric gripped the bridge of his nose once more,

“I just spent two weeks with your half-brother; I just want some time alone…” Sedric replied before taking a sip.

“Since when does the great and mighty Sedric need help on a contract?” Vaesha asked as a wide grin stretched across her porcelain face.

“Ever since the contract required two people to complete and that your dear Granddaughter decided that it would be wise to take someone like me along…” he lied.

Vaesha moved and stood in front of Sedric with her arms crossed over her chest, looking down at Sedric with a suspicious look,

“How can Kaisha give you a contract if she has been taking a break from the Dark Brotherhood due to her pregnancy?” Vaesha asked.

Gods, he had forgotten about that, Sedric mentally kicked himself for forgetting that. As he took a big sip from his goblet, he quickly thought up an excuse,

“That doesn’t mean she couldn’t write letters…” Sedric said as he placed the now empty goblet down on the table beside him.

Vaesha heaved a heavy sigh and turned away,

“I think you are hiding something from me, “she said as she began to climb the stairs“and I intend to find out, no matter how long it takes…” she said as she peered over the railing.

“Then thank the divines that you are immortal because you will be waiting a LONG time before you find out,” Sedric said with a slight chuckle.

“So you ARE hiding something!” Vaesha exclaimed.

Sedric grinned,

“No, I am just adding to the little ruse you think I have…” he replied flawlessly.

Vaesha furrowed her brow and pouted, Sedric restrained a chuckle at her childishness, turning his gaze towards the fireplace as he delved into his thoughts on the rebuilding of the clan and castle.

******

“Molag’s balls!” Sedric exclaimed as his hand slipped, causing him to spill some ink on some notes he was writing on, the cause of this mistake was Vaesha leaning on his shoulder to get a good look at what he was doing.

“Awww, did the princess mess up?” Vaesha teased as she playfully slapped his cheek.

Sedric chewed his lip with one of his fangs as he tried his best to fix the mistake caused by Vaesha.

“What is it that you want Vaesha?” Sedric asked a snarl as he dabbed up the ink as best as he could.

“I am curious of what you are working on…” Vaesha said as she walked around the table until she was opposite of Sedric, leaning over the table as if she were examining a map.  
Sedric tossed the ink stained rag aside and sighed heavily,

“I was working on some important details on contracts for the Dark Brotherhood,” he replied with a slight hiss “until you decided to intrude on that and cause me to ruin hours of work…” Sedric growled.

Vaesha raised a brow and stood straight, pulling a neatly folded piece of parchment out from her blouse,

“Oh, so this is isn’t of any importance then?” she asked as she unfolded the parchment, revealing a sketch of the main hall of castle Volkihar with notes in Sedric’s handwriting all along the sketch “say, isn’t this Castle Volkihar?” she asked as she studied the parchment, an inquisitive look on her face.

Sedric pat his pocket and swore silently to himself, finding whatever was contained within missing.

“You little thief!” Sedric snapped as he lunged for the demented vampire, snatching the parchment from her hands “you dare steal from one of Pureblood?!” he asked in an acidic tone.

Vaesha chuckled,

“I’m of pureblood too, my dear Sedric…” Vaesha teased.

Sedric looked up from the parchment at her,

“I’m afraid not my dear,” Sedric commented.

“What do you mean by that?” Vaesha asked as her attention now off of the parchment she stole from Sedric.

“That is a discussion for some other time, for I must really return to my work…” Sedric said as he picked up a fresh piece of parchment to restart his notes.

Vaesha huffed as she crossed her arms, choosing to plop onto the floor like a child to pout; Sedric looked at her with a raised brow,

“You are acting like a child,” Sedric said as he scribbled a quick note across the parchment, picking up a piece ruined by ink “and if you continue this you will be an embarrassment to the clan…” he muttered as he continued his work.

Vaesha looked up at him with longing in her crimson eyes,

“Y-You are rebuilding the clan?” she asked.

Sedric sighed,

“I thought you had already guessed that by the sketch you stole from me…” he stated.

Vaesha pushed her two index fingers together,

“I thought you were just sketching for a journal…” she confessed.

Sedric held back a chuckle,

“And here I thought you were brighter than that…” Sedric said.

Vaesha stomped her foot at him, finally unearthing that chuckle Sedric has been trying to hide.


	30. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedric learns the truth about his change.

Sedric stood in the center of the Volkihar main hall, looking over some plans of the Castle’s reconstruction. He glanced up momentarily to see a short Wood Elf trip while carrying a stack of ruined books, a female Nord rushing to his side to help him back to his feet. Sedric sighed in response, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back over the plans.

“Anything can do to help?” Vaesha asked as she leaned on Sedric’s shoulder.

Sedric sighed heavily and rolled up the plans, turning to look at her.

“I already told you countless times before that there is nothing you can do, now go away!” Sedric snapped.

Vaesha crossed her arms and chewed her lip,

“You have nothing for me to do?" she asked “with only eight other people here, this is a big place you know…” she added in protest.

Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose once more; he had plans only to have the library, the armory, the main hall, and the dungeon where the thralls were once kept to be worked on at the present time. But he then got an idea,

“I might have something you can do,” Sedric muttered, catching Vaesha’s attention “You can go to the upper halls and start cleaning up the backrooms for tomorrow’s work,” Sedric added.

Vaesha grinned, excited that she could finally do something besides sit around and twiddle her thumbs. She refrained from hugging Sedric, knowing that would make him pissed and skipped away from the Vampire Lord towards the stairs leading to the upper halls of the Castle.

******

It had been hours since Sedric sent Vaesha off to clean the upper halls. The euphoric rush in his veins marked that it was time to return to Solitude for the evening. He searched all the rooms from the eastern part of the Upper halls all the way to the western side with no luck. With a sigh he made his way towards the Cathedral where Harkon had fell at the hands of the Dawnguard. He pushed the heavily door open and didn’t see any sign of Vaesha.

“Where in Oblivion could she be?” he asked as he pulled the door shut and made his way back towards the hall.

There was only one room he hadn’t searched yet, Harkon’s room. Throughout his time at the castle, he had only been in there for a few times, only when Harkon required his skills and that hadn’t been until recently due to him being kept in the castle for, as Harkon had stated, his safety.

He almost sighed in relief when he saw Vaesha sitting on a crate settled in the corner of the room where Harkon had once kept a cage. A small stack of leather bound journals were settled by her feet as she read from one, her face emotionless, in fact, she hadn’t even noticed him yet.

“It’s time to head back to Solitude for the night,” Sedric said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Vaesha let out a sigh and closed the journal she had been reading, gathering up the ones resting by her feet before making her way over to Sedric.

“What are those?” he asked with a raised brow “and why must you bring them along?” he asked again.

“They are journals if you haven’t guessed,” Vaesha answered “and I must bring them with me because they concern you…” she added as she walked passed him.

Sedric rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him, following after Vaesha.

******

“Why don’t you come to Proudspire with me, it would be better than having you stay in the Inn,” Raelen offered.

Vaesha smiled,

“Are you sure Kaisha will be okay with us staying there?” Vaesha asked.

Raelen chuckled,

“It’s my house too,” he replied “besides, you are family and it’s only for a few days until you return to your home,” he added.

“You give a clear point,” Vaesha replied with a sigh as she followed after him.

******

“Hey, what type of blood do you want?” Vaesha asked as she pushed open the door to the room they were staying in.

“I’m not hungry…” Sedric replied in a low, disheartened tone.

Vaesha looked at Sedric and saw him reading from the journals she had found in Castle Volkihar, Sedric looked as if he had seen a ghost, as well as not having slept for a few days.

“Are you alright?” she asked, feeling worry starting to settle within her.

“I just need to be alone for a while…” Sedric replied in the same tone.

Vaesha let out a sigh before reluctantly turning out of the room, closing the door behind her.

******

Vaesha paced the parlor of Proudspire, worry had taken root in her heart and she couldn’t be bothered to do anything other than worry for Sedric.

“Why don’t you go sit and talk with him?” asked Kaisha as she absently rubbed her swollen belly.

“Because he wished to be alone…” Vaesha replied back as she continued to pace the room.

Kaisha sighed heavily,

“It has been two hours since you went to ask what he would like for dinner, don’t you think he wallowed in self-pity long enough?” Kaisha asked.

Kaisha stopped her pacing and turned to face Kaisha, the look of a stern mother on her face,

“Young lady, don’t you ever say that again!”Vaesha snapped “He had just found out the reason why Harkon chose to turn him!” she added with a hiss.

Kaisha kept her composure,

“I’m sorry grandmother, but no matter how painful the past, you must always take it by a grain of salt…” Kaisha replied in a soothing tone.

Vaesha sighed sharply,

“An old close friend of mine said that to me once,” Vaesha said “and you know what I said back?” she asked.

Kaisha shook her head,

“I said that the past is what defines us, if we are to forget it; then we forget who we are,” she answered before turning away from her descendant and heading towards her kitchen where two goblets of blood waited.

Vaesha made her way back upstairs and eased herself into the room where she left Sedric, not surprised to find it dark, lit only by the moonlight of Masser and Secunda. Vaesha closed the door with her boot and walked towards him with an emotionless mask on her face.

“I know you said you want to be left alone, but I think you really just need to talk it out instead…” Vaesha stated as she sat on the stone floor, crossing her legs and placing the goblets on a table by the chair Sedric sat in.

Sedric looked at her with dim eyes,

“To think I once called him father, even though we had no relations…” Sedric said in a low voice.

Vaesha placed a hand over Sedric’s and gave him a slight smile,

“Talk it out, it will do you some good…” she whispered.

******

Sedric let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back in the chair, not caring that it was considered improper.

“Did that help?” Vaesha asked as she stood to pick up a goblet, smelling it to determine which one was Sedric’s.

“A little, but I cannot fathom the fact that he not only lied about how I ended up at Castle Volkihar, but the fact that he had his sights set on me from the beginning…” Sedric replied with another heavy sigh.

Vaesha smiled slightly,

“Kaisha wanted me to tell you to take it by a grain of salt, but I’d say leave it alone because the past is what makes us who we are…” Vaesha stated as she handed Sedric a goblet, knowing it was his favorite type of blood contained within.

Sedric sat straight and accepted the goblet from Vaesha, raising it in thanks before taking a small sip, smiling slightly as he swallowed it “You certainly know how to raise my spirit…” he commented as he took another sip.

Vaesha placed her half empty goblet down,

“Well, Altmer is your favorite, and to be honest, the best way to raise someone’s spirits is serving them their favorite meal…” Vaesha replied.

Sedric smiled once more,

“Thanks,” he whispered.

Vaesha bent down to hug him, catching Sedric by surprise,

“No problem,” she whispered back as she pulled away.


	31. Holiday Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas has come to Skyrim, so naturally, it is time for a party.

Sedric awoke to a crashing sound coming from the main hall. With a groan he rose from bed to go investigate, hoping he could stop who or whatever caused it so he could go back to sleep. To his surprise, he saw Lòki and Vaesha carrying odd ornaments to a Spriggan.

“What in Oblivion?” he asked with a slight growl masked in his voice.

Vaesha and Lòki looked up and gave him wide grins.

“We’re decorating the tree!” they said in unison.

Sedric sighed and leaned on the railing,

“That’s a Spriggan, not a tree…” he said a worn voice “is there really the necessity to be ungodly loud?” he asked as he set his slightly narrowed gaze on Vaesha.  
Vaesha smirked, crossing her arms over her chest,

“Well we can’t get the actual thing we use for Christmas,” Vaesha said as she started wrapping a violet ribbon around the Spriggan.

Sedric raised a brow; Vaesha seemed to notice this and looked to him.

“Don’t tell me you never heard of Christmas!” she said “it’s a very important holiday to us denizens of the Shivering Isles…” she added.

Sedric rolled his eyes,

“You honestly think I would know of a holiday celebrated by the insane?” he asked.

“I don’t know princess,” Vaesha said as she picked up a red glass orb and hung it on one of the antlers on the Spriggan “you are the one who reads from dawn ‘til dusk…” she stated before pausing and smiling slightly “or should I say from dusk ‘til dawn…?” she added with a slight chuckle.

Sedric grumbled incoherently under his breath before standing straight and heading down the stairs,

“I never came across any text that speaks of the Insane Holidays…” He answered as he reached the large table in the center of the main hall.

Vaesha looked to Lòki and they both shrugged,

“I could have sworn I saw a published copy of a book just like that in the Arcaneum of the College of Winterhold…” Vaesha said with a sigh “now be a dear and hand me that star…” she said as she pointed to an ornament next to Sedric.

Sedric picked it up and raised a brow before handing it to her,

“That’s not a star…” he said “it is nothing more than a Sweet Roll with golden points protruding from it…” he added.

Vaesha chuckled as she moved towards the stairs so she could reach the top of the Spriggan.

“To us insane, that IS the star…” Lòki commented as he started wrapping sparkling cloth around the rest of the Spriggan.

Sedric rolled his eyes,

“I swear to Molag that you insane are my primary cause of headaches…” Sedric grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Glad that we can be the cause…” Vaesha said as she leaned over the railing until she was on her tiptoes, struggling to reach the tip of the very top of the Spriggan’s antlers “because I don’t what I would do if we insane weren’t…” she added in a teasing tone.

Sedric sighed and rolled his eyes, moving closer to the poor creature to examine it. He placed his fingers on a crimson glass orb looking at his distorted reflection with a raised brow.

“There!” Vaesha exclaimed as she clapped her hands together,

Sedric looked up and saw the odd star now glowing as it sat at the top of the Spriggan balanced neatly between two of the antler points of the Spriggan. Vaesha grinned to herself, knowing Sedric’ attention was on the star. 

“Hey princess,” she called “I hope you can catch!” she exclaimed as she leapt over the railing.

Sedric almost didn’t want to catch her, but he had little choice since she could injure him from her fall. As he caught her, Vaesha reached up and pinched his cheek,  
“My hero!” she exclaimed in a thankful tone.

Sedric sighed sharply and dropped Vaesha before stepping back,

“I had no other choice,” Sedric said as he crossed his arms.

Vaesha pursed her lips into a pout,

“Quit that!” Sedric snapped.

Vaesha grinned as she pushed herself to her feet,

“Someone is in a grumpy mood…” she stated as she looped around Sedric like a vulture before leaning on his shoulder.

“You would be too if your slumber was interrupted by a couple of buffoons!” he hissed.

Vaesha stepped back with fake offense before looking over to Lòki,

“You might want to head back home, I don’t think it would be wise to get caught up in the middle of what may transpire in a few moments…” she stated.

Lòki nodded and merrily skipped from the main hall, picking up the odd silver staff he carried with him and started to twirl it in his fingers as he left, a slight crimson glow appearing at the top.

“Just be glad that we didn’t use what we insane normally use…” Vaesha sighed as she made her way over to a small table where a decanter sat next to two goblets.

“Do I really want to know?” Sedric asked as rubbed his eyelids.

Vaesha turned and leaned against the table with a goblet in her hands,

“Well, if you think we were noisy with the Spriggan, can you imagine the real thing?” she asked.

Sedric sighed,

“Alright, what do you normally use?” he asked.

Vaesha smiled and walked towards Sedric, handing him the goblet, surprisingly it was filled with blood and not ale.

“We use the Gatekeeper,” she answered “he is a behemoth standing around eleven feet and only listens to Sheogorath and his maker…” she added.

“And I am guessing Lòki as well?” Sedric asked.

Vaesha turned and faced Sedric with a smile,

“Well, look whose smart and figured it out!” she teased.

Sedric narrowed his gaze and shoved the goblet back at Vaesha before turning away.

“I am going back to bed!” he growled “it’s too early to deal with your shenanigans!” he added as he tossed his hands into the air.

“It’s almost dusk, Princess…” Vaesha muttered “besides, it is not only today that I will be like this…” she added “you have a whole week after this to deal with my ‘shenanigans’” she added with a giggle.

Sedric groaned, covering his face with his hands,

“Divines help me…” he muttered as he began climbing the stairs.


	32. Loki's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedric and Vaesha attend Loki's party

“Sedric, I have a predicament…” Vaesha said as she walked down the stairs wearing only a pair of trousers and the under shirt of her tunic.

“What is this predicament of yours?” he asked “and when are you going to be ready? We are going to be late to Lòki’s party…” he added.

Vaesha sighed and intertwined her fingers,

“I-I don’t know what to wear…” she replied.

Sedric groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyelids twitching in irritation.

“You are seriously asking me this?” Sedric asked.

“No, I’m asking Fluffy!” Vaesha snapped, Sedric’s faithful Death Hound perked up at the sound of his name before going back to sleep. “Of course I am asking you…” she added as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sedric sighed and brushed a few stray hairs aside, before letting a smug grin stretch across his face,

“Red seems to suit you,” he said in a smug tone “I would go with your Vampire Lord armor…” he added.

Vaesha stared at him in astonishment; his slight complement caught her off guard so all that she managed to do was give a slight nod before turning away.

“I’m borrowing one of your circlets,” Vaesha said as she walked down the stairs a few minutes later, now dressed in her Vampire Lord armor, adjusting a copper and ruby circlet on her forehead.

Sedric sighed and turned, clapping shut a book before moving towards her,

“Did you really have to borrow the enchanted one?” he asked.

Vaesha shrugged,

“This is the only one that matched…” Vaesha said as she tapped her index fingers together.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Sedric turned on his heels and faced the door,

“Shall we be on our way then?” he asked as he leaned forward in a slight bow, his left arm outstretched towards a door.

Vaesha chuckled,

“Such lovely manners, Princess…” Vaesha said as she walked passed him, giving him a sharp pat on his back; if he were mortal the force of the pat would have knocked the wind out of him.

******

“Here, have a Sweet Roll…” Vaesha said as she handed Sedric a plate covered with fresh Sweet Rolls “I made them myself, Molag Bal seems to like them,” she added.

Sedric raised an amused brow at the thought of his lord enjoying Sweet Rolls as he reached out to pick one smothered in frosting.

“Are those Sweet Rolls?” asked a slurred voice.

Vaesha sighed and turned to face the voice’s owner,

“Yes Sanguine, they are…” she replied as she held out the plate for him.

The Daedric Prince of Debauchery gave her a wide grin before snatching the remaining two Sweet Rolls, dropping one into his wine goblet and taking a large bite from the other.

“I love the kiddo’s parties,” he slurred as he raised his goblet in the air “allows me to mingle with my fellow princes and enjoy some of Vaesha’s famous Sweet Rolls!” he exclaimed before hiccupping.

Vaesha rolled her eyes,

“I appreciate hearing how much my Sweet Rolls are appreciated, but they aren’t anything special, I just follow what the book says…” she said with a sigh.

Sanguine draped his arm around her shoulder,

“Not even Mr. Skyrim-for-the-Nords over there can make anything so divine it makes the Aedra jealous!” Sanguine slurred.

Vaesha gave a pathetic look to Sedric who had bits of frosting smeared all over his beard, his cheeks slightly puffed from him eating the Sweet Roll causing her to smile instead of asking for his assistance.

“…Oh there is the ravishing Nocturnal; I’m going to go spend some time with her…” Sanguine slurred.

“Thank the divines…” Vaesha said as she wiped her forehead while letting out a heavy sigh.

“I’m surprised you still tolerate him after your last encounter…” Sedric commented as he used a handkerchief to wipe away the frosting and crumbs.

“Well if your granddaughter got smashed and caused chaos across Skyrim, you would probably act the same way…” Vaesha replied.

“If I had a granddaughter, then maybe…” Sedric commented as he moved towards a tray containing goblets of wine.

******

“You know the rules Auntie; you have to go through with it lest you be consumed by the curse until you enact the deed!” Lòki cheered.

Ulfric let out a low grumble of frustration whilst Vaesha frowned at the young insane prince,

“First things first my dear Lòki…” Vaesha said as she placed one hand on her hip “it isn’t Christmas anymore, there is no mysterious ‘curse of the mistletoe’, and I am sure you or me would be torn to shreds if you force Sedric through this…” she added.

Lòki grinned from ear to ear,

“My party, my rules~!” He exclaimed.

Sheogorath cheered loudly, wrapping his arm around Lòki,

“That’s my boy!” he exclaimed “Cheese for everyone!” he added as he raised his cane high in the air, several wheels of goat cheese materializing in the air.

Vaesha narrowed her gaze and crossed her arms, however any retort she were about to say were cut off by the sound of the front door opening. The scent of a mortal entered Vaesha’s nose, her stomach rumbling due to her not having any blood today.

Her eyes settled on a frail looking Breton boy with sand colored hair and bi-colored eyes, one being brown, the other blue, almost like Kaisha’s. Vaesha looked to Sedric with confusion on her face.

“Sorry to interrupt your little gathering,” the boy said, his eyes not even moving to gaze upon the party guests “but I’ve been picking up traces of Daedric activity in this area…” he added.

Vaesha grinned,

“Hey, I remember you!” Vaesha exclaimed “You are the boy who fainted at Lòki’s wedding!” she added.

The boy looked up and jumped in fright upon the sight of the Daedric princes, his face immediately losing its color.

“Oh yeah, I remember him!” Sanguine slurred.

“He screamed like the frightened maidens sacrificed on my altar,” Molag Bal with a demented grin stretching across his face.

Vaesha looked to the young man as she picked up faint traces of urine,

“As I recall,” she said with a slight grin “Sedric asked if he could eat him once he passed out…” she said with a slight chuckle.

Sedric looked to the boy and gave him a grin, showing off his fangs,

“Though I was denied my little snack then, maybe I could partake in making him my meal…" he commented, his eyes flickering as the bestial hunger that fueled every Vampire’s lust for blood started fighting for control.

“Absolutely not!” Ulfric roared, the house shaking slightly from his raised voice “What makes you think he came here on his own whim? He asked “If he goes missing then there will be others coming to investigate,” he stated.

Vaesha smiled,

“I didn’t know you cared for our kind Ulfric,” she stated “After all, I did feast on a few of your soldiers long before I became aware of the happenings around Skyrim,” she added with a hint of pride in her voice.

Ulfric furrowed his brow as he controlled the urge to shout her into Oblivion. A loud thump brought everyone’s attention towards the boy seeing him unconscious after finally fainting.

“Boring, boring, borrrring!” Sheogorath exclaimed after a few short moments of silence.

Vaesha held back a laugh, but managed to make it sound more like a snort instead, no matter how many years she spent with the Prince of Madness, she couldn’t keeper herself from laughing when he did that.

“Now, where were we?” Lòki asked, clapping his hands together.

Sedric and Vaesha looked to each other and sighed heavily, their eyes rolling as the attention was brought back to them.

“I think we should deal with our unexpected visitor first,” Azura offered.

“I agree" said Nocturnal “we can’t have him dying from fright or going back to his superiors,” Nocturnal added as she stroked the feathers of one of her pet ravens.

“Quick everyone shifted into a mortal form!” Sheogorath shouted as he balanced his cane on his nose.

Vaesha sighed,

“How about Sedric and I take him to the middle of the forest and leave behind a few empty wine and mead bottles like last time?” Vaesha offered.

“I will be glad to help with that!” Sanguine said as he raised his goblet high and drained it of its contents.

“Very well Sanguine…” Vaesha said as she motioned for him and Sedric to follow.


	33. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha and Sedric tease each other

Sedric stood in the Main Hall of Lakeview manor, working with a strange ancient Dwemer contraption, occasionally muttering some things to make note of under his breath. He picked up a pair of pliers and reached in, removing an intricate spring to study, but as he brought it close to his face, it fell from his grip and rolled under his work table.

Sighing sharply, Sedric crawls under the table to reach for it, the tiny metal spring being difficult to see even for a Vampire Lord. When he finally finds it, the front door slams open,

“Hey Sedric!” Vaesha called, causing Sedric to bump his head hard on the underside of the table, the spring falling from his grasp once again.

“Son of a-!” he hisses in pain and annoyance.

Vaesha smirks at the comical scene of Sedric on his knees, holding his head, her chuckle earning her a growl from him.

“Did the little princess bump his head?” she asked in a tease.

Sedric turned and glared at her before rising, a hand rubbing the spot where he hit his head,  
“I meant to do that,” he said with sass, crossing his arms.

Vaesha rolls her eyes and laughs at him before staring at him in silence.

“Anyway…” she said after clearing her throat “Nikolai told me of an old ruin teeming with ancient artifacts, want to go exploring for a bit?” she asked.

Sedric turned away from her, gazing down at his notes,

“Can’t, I have to work with this odd contraption,” he answered.

“Looks to me you were sitting on the floor pouting just a moment ago,” Vaesha stated.

Sedric grit his teeth,

“That is because a damned spring fell onto the floor and being a pain to retrieve!” he snapped.

Vaesha brushed off his hiss and grabbed his forearm,

“Come on princess, an hour or two away from your project won’t kill you,” she said as she pulled him into the entry way “unless you plan on bumping your head…” she snickered as she draped his cloak over his shoulders.

Sedric bit back a retort, sighing instead as he pulled on his hood as he followed after Vaesha outdoors.

******

They walked down a dirt path along a small river that cut through the thick pine forests of Falkreath Hold on its way to the Lake. Vaesha walked with her arms crossed over her chest as she blabbered on about one of her adventures in the Shivering Isles, Sedric wishing for the remainder of the trip to be wrapped in complete silence instead.

“Whoa!” Vaesha exclaimed, followed by a loud thumping sound.

Sedric paused in mid-step and gazed over his shoulder to see Vaesha face first to the dirt, her boot caught in an exposed tree root’s grip. He let out a low snicker before turning to face her fully.

“Awww did the wittle puppy twip?” he asked in a teasing tone.

Vaesha raised her head and looked at him with narrowed eyes before placing her hands firmly onto the ground to push herself back onto her feet, dusting off her clothes once she was balanced.

“I meant to do that,” she commented as she straightened her tunic.

Sedric scoffed before chuckling once more, turning away to continue their little journey to the old ruin Nikolai told Vaesha about. Unbeknownst to him, Vaesha had summoned a root in front of him, causing him to also trip. But instead of landing flat on his face as she had, he tumbled into the river.

Vaesha holds back a chuckling, snorting instead as she makes her way over to the bank; holding out a hand for the Vampire Lord. Sedric glares at her and reaches for her, but as she is about to hoist him up, he summons a vast amount of strength to pull her into the river.

She returns to the surface spluttering, her auburn hair stuck to her face. She scowls at him as holds her forearms as if she were cold. They stared at each other for a few moments in silence before they both broke out into a duet of roaring laughter, occasionally splashing each other like children before finally deciding that they spent enough time in the water.

******

“Do I even want to know what happened?” Nikolai asked as he walked into the Main Hall of Lakeview Manor, seeing Sedric and Vaesha sitting by the fire wrapped in thick blankets with steaming cups in their hands while their clothes hung out to dry.

Sedric and Vaesha looked to each other before shrugging,

“I’ll take that as a no then…” Nikolai said as he reached down to pick up a golden spring from beside his boot, placing it on Sedric’s work table before making his way over to them.


	34. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Sedric and Vaesha's Anniversary

“Here this is for you,” Vaesha said as she handed Sedric a wrapped gift.

Sedric raised a brow at the Demented vampire, placing a finger in his book to mark his spot as he took the gift from Vaesha.

“What is this for?” He asked “and it better not explode like the last gift you gave me…” he added as he narrowed his eyes.

Vaesha let out a hearty laugh,

“I can’t believe you have forgotten!” Vaesha exclaimed “It won’t explode because it isn’t a prank, in fact I will see if you can figure out the occasion for this gift on your own…” she said with a wink.

Sedric sighed, placing his book on the table beside him before he eyed the gift once more. With a heavy sigh he began opening the gift, a little surprised to find a heart.

“What in Oblivion?!” he called out, nearly dropping the heart “are you trying to propose to me?!”

Vaesha burst out into laughter,

“I’m touched that you would even think that, my dear princess. But no, because I haven’t tried to kill you,” Vaesha replied “That is a memento from our first meeting;” Vaesha wiped away a tear “Don’t you remember stabbing me in the heart?”

Sedric narrowed his gaze at her,

“I even have the scar to prove it!” Vaesha shouted, placing her hand over her heart.

“What is the point of celebrating our anniversary?” Sedric asked as he rose from his chair, placing the heart in an empty goblet next to his book “It just any other day,”

Vaesha brought her hand to her chin in thought, her lips in the shape of a smirk.

“It should be a big deal that we’ve been together for a year,” Vaesha said “I mean, Skyrim in a harsh land, most people don’t have time to court properly…”

“You got that from the imbecilic priest of Mara in Riften!” Sedric exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air “Besides, we are vampires; a year doesn’t matter to the immortal…”

“It should with the Dawnguard,” Vaesha commented in a low voice “As for me, I will just return to the Shivering Isles until Sheogorath no longer has a use for me…”

“Way to rub it in!” Sedric hissed.

Vaesha raised her hands in defense,

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I find that as a curse rather than a gift,” she commented.

Sedric let out a heavy sigh before turning on his heel to leave the room.

“Where are you going princess?” Vaesha asked as she cocked her head to the side “I’m not done talking with you!”

“I’m going to my Enchanting lab,” he answered aptly “I don’t want to be bothered!” he snapped.

Vaesha let out a huff of air, her bangs billowing from the force,

“I’d hate to see how you are next year, let alone on the other milestones…” she grumbled.

Sedric responded by slamming the door to his enchanting lab shut, her sensitive ears picking up the sound of the door locking.

“You know I can pick locks!” she called back, but all she received was silence.

******

When the blood running through Vaesha’s veins began to tingle from the fast approaching dawn, she knew it was time to retire. With a not much needed yawn, Vaesha climbed the stairs with Sedric’s Death Hound following after her.

“Fluffy, you know we don’t like you sleeping in the bed…” Vaesha groaned as she reached the top of the stairs.

The Death Hound grunted in response,

“You know we leave the fire going for a reason…” she grumbled.

Fluffy snorted and went back down the stairs, Vaesha sighing in relief that she wasn’t going to deal with Fluffy snoring in her ear or kicking her ribs as he dreamed.  
Vaesha brought her arms up over her head as she bent backwards to stretch,

“Humph, Princess has been locked in his Enchanting lab all day, maybe I should allow Fluffy to sleep on the bed,” she muttered to herself as she started walking into their bedroom.

Vaesha heaved a heavy sigh as she plopped down onto the bed, pulling off her boots and tossing them in the corner before unclasping her Volkihar clan cloak, tossing it aside. She fell backwards with yet another heavy sigh. As she rolled to a more comfortable position, she took notice of a small red box with a black ribbon wrapped around lying in Sedric’s spot.

“What in the-?” Vaesha said as she sat up, ruffling her hair before she reached out for it.

As Vaesha pulled the ribbon free, a thousand thoughts raced through her mind of what it could be.

“If this is a trick, you will regret pulling it on me,” Vaesha said in a low voice.

Instead it wasn’t a trick, inside the box was a golden ring with a bright ruby settled in the center with an unusual glow. Vaesha slipped it onto her finger and felt a rush of Magicka run through her veins. Like being shouted at by a Draugr, Vaesha leapt from the bed and ran to Sedric’s Enchanting Lab, her bare feet thumping against the wooden floor.

As she yanked open the doors, she was surprised to see him leaning against the Arcane Enchanter, a wide, but smug grin stretch across his face.

“I thought you didn’t particularly care about anniversaries,” Vaesha said with a slight tease in her tone.

“I swear I have no idea what you are talking about,” Sedric replied with a smug tone.  
Vaesha scoffed and took two steps towards him before pulling him into a backbreaking hug, surprised he didn’t try to push her away like he usually did when she hugged him like this.

“Thank you princess,” she whispered into his neck.

She could practically hear Sedric smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist,

“You are welcome, Vaesha,” he whispered as he placed his nose into the crook of her neck.  
They stood there for a few moments before letting each other go, Vaesha smiled at him before examining the ring once again.

“By the way,’ Sedric said in an even tone “That ring is enchanted with a master resistance to fire and a Magicka fortification,”

“Yeah, I felt the rush of Magicka as I put it on,” Vaesha replied “I should get you a proper gift since you made me this,” she raised her hand to examine the ring once more.

Sedric chuckled lightly,

“Don’t bother,” Sedric replied as he placed his hand over hers “Anyway, we should be getting to bed, it is starting to get late,” he brushed passed her, leaving the enchanting lab.

Vaesha followed after him, scoffing when she noticed Fluffy sprawled out on their bed,  
“I wasn’t even gone for five minutes!” she exclaimed.

Sedric remained silent, approaching the bed and nudging the Death Hound awake,

“You know what we said about you sleeping in the bed,” he said in a tone similar to a parent scolding a child.

Fluffy looked to Vaesha with sad crimson eyes, but all Vaesha did was shake her head, pointing towards the floor. With a whimper, Fluffy jumped down and curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed.

As they settled, Vaesha turned to Sedric,

“You know I am still going to get you a proper gift,” she said.

Sedric looked to her, matching her blank expression,

“I know…” he murmured.


	35. Heart's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart's day is here, only instead of love, Vaesha celebrates it the Dementia way.

Vaesha shot upwards from bed, her arms high in the air,

“Happy Heart’s Day!” she exclaimed “or as we say in the Shivering Isles, Valentine’s Day!”

Sedric groaned beside her, his peaceful sleep disturbed by the Insane Vampire’s unneeded shouting.

“Go back to sleep, Vaesha,” he grumbled as he draped his arm over his eyes.

“But I can’t!” she exclaimed “I have to prepare for the holiday!” with that she twisted to shake Sedric to rouse him from the remaining half of his slumber.

“Stop that you mixed blooded mongrel!” Sedric hissed as he slapped her hands away, moving to rest on his side.

Vaesha let out an annoyed huff of air, but continued to prod the Vampire Lord who was getting angrier as the minutes passed. After about the twentieth time Vaesha had poked him, he reached out and gave a harsh poke to her ribs, making her squeak in surprise and slight pain.

“See how you like being poked in the ribs?” Sedric asked as he sat up, Vaesha rubbing the spot where Sedric had poked her with a glare mixed with a pout on her face.

“That wasn’t nice!” Vaesha said as she threw her arms into the air “I wasn’t poking you that hard!” Vaesha crossed her arms over her chest.

“That is what they felt like to me after the tenth poke, you bloody mongrel!” Sedric hissed “You can run along and prepare for this wretched holiday on your own!” Sedric then laid back down, his back to Vaesha.

Vaesha let out a frustrated huff of air as she turned to rise out of bed. She knelt down to pick up her boots and cloak before leaving the room, giving an over the shoulder sneer towards the grumpy Vampire Lord.

“I saw that…” Sedric rumbled.

Vaesha sighed harshly in response.

******

When Sedric finally roused from bed he was taken by the amount of hearts decorating the main hall of the manor.

“What in the name of Molag Bal is going on here?” He asked as he stepped into the main hall, eyeing his work table covered in hearts of all shapes, sizes, and colors.

“It’s Heart’s day!” Vaesha exclaimed from the back room.

Sedric picked up a heart from the table and examined it,

“Yes I know that,” Sedric said with a sigh “This is the day where people revel in love, not actual hearts…” Vaesha handed him a goblet of blood, picking up the strong aroma of mead, marking his morning meal as Nord.

Vaesha chuckled,

“I know that, but in Dementia, this is how we celebrate it,” Vaesha took a long sip from her goblet of what Sedric guessed to be Dunmer blood “many Demented also choose this day to bind themselves to each other as well…” she added.

“I am not proposing to you!” Sedric growled “Besides, how did you get all these hearts, there is no way you could have killed,” Sedric paused to count the hearts “thirty-five people without getting noticed…”

Vaesha burst out into laughter,

“I used my personal stash from Dementia,” Vaesha explained “I mainly use these for Alchemy or when Sheogorath forbids me from leaving the Isles…” Vaesha finished off her breakfast, placing her goblet on the mantle above the fireplace.

“So you are telling me, you went out, had yourself killed just so you could collect some hearts?” Sedric asked before finally taking a sip of his breakfast.

Vaesha chuckled,

“No, because you would have to wait two months for my return and it would have been a waste to go in the first place,” Vaesha replied “I asked Lòki for help… He is the prince of the Isles after all…” Vaesha picked up a heart with a Telekinesis spell, Sedric raising a brow in astonishment.

“Seems you are getting better at Illusion…” Sedric commented.

Vaesha smiled,

“That is because of the extra Magicka I have,” Vaesha replied as she gestured to the ring on her right index finger.

Sedric brought his goblet to his lips to hide his slight smile, watching as Vaesha tossed the heart around in the air with Telekinesis. When her Magicka ran low, the heart suddenly dropped, landing on Fluffy who raised his head in confusion.

“Sorry boy,” Vaesha muttered as she picked up the heart and held it out for him “Here, a treat…” she muttered as she placed the Heart on the stone floor, Fluffy devouring it the moment Vaesha’s hand was out of range.

“Please don’t make my hound fat,” Sedric said as he saw Vaesha reach for another heart.

Vaesha raised a brow,

“I wasn’t, I was going to eat it myself,” she said as she brought the heart to her lips, taking a bite out of it as if it were an apple “This is an Altmer heart, it is loaded with Magicka, beats having to take several bitter mana potions…”

Sedric rolled his eyes and sighed, chuckling slightly,

“You Demented and your weird traditions…” he commented.

“Don’t act like you never ate a heart before!” Vaesha exclaimed “I could have sworn I’ve seen several hearts on platters in Castle Volkihar when it was still active…” Vaesha took another bite from the heart.

“You’re right; I did eat a heart, but…” Sedric paused to pick up a bright red heart “Those hearts were for the Death Hounds, which is why they were left on the platters and not devoured…” Sedric tossed the heart in the air a few times before deciding to take a bite form it, he shuddered slightly, “Argonian heart… Lovely…” Sedric grumbled as he reluctantly swallowed.

Vaesha laughed,

“The look on your face when you realized the race!” Vaesha slapped her legs as she doubled over “I don’t think I seen such a disgusted expression on our face before” If Vaesha were mortal she would be blue in the face and on the brink of passing out from the amount of laughter she just let out.

“Why don’t you give it a try,” Sedric said as he held out the heart “If you think Argonian blood is bitter, wait until you take a bite out of this!”

Vaesha ceased her laughter and eyed the organ,

“Eeew!” she exclaimed “It has Sedric germs on it!” Sedric rolled his eyes and sighed.

“It’s hard to believe that you are two-hundred and twenty-six years old…” he grumbled as he tossed the heart to Fluffy, grabbing another, sniffing it before taking a bite from it.


	36. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaeha suffers from Nightmares

Sedric awoke to find Vaesha sitting up, her knees held tightly to her chest. He took notice of her disheveled hair and empty look on her face. With a raise of his brow, he reached out and touched her shoulder. Upon contact, she seemed to come back to life.

“You okay?” he asked.

Vaesha nodded, shrugging his hand away as she rose from bed, walking out of the room in some sort of trance. Sedric sighed softly, he never seen Vaesha act like this before. His primary thought was maybe she had a dream concerning her mentor. With a shrug, Sedric started preparing for the day, the thoughts of whatever was bothering Vaesha occasionally plaguing his mind.

******

As the week progressed, Sedric noticed that Vaesha was continuing to act as if she were a zombie. She wasn’t herself, she kept walking as if lethargic, and she held the same hollow look she had when he first noticed her.

His eyes kept drifting to her still form in her chair by the fire as he worked on a plethora of artifacts. Her knees were to her chest like they were earlier in the week. She could easily be mistaken as a life-like statue from afar. Even for his superior eyesight, it was hard for him to tell when she breathed. He was starting to grow a little worried about her.

With a heavy sigh, Sedric grabbed his cloak and a small satchel, pulling on his hood and taking anther glance at her,

“I’m going to go out for a bit, do you want to accompany me?” he asked.

Vaesha responded with a slight shake of her head.

“Do you want anything then?” he asked again.

Vaesha gave the same response, but this time, she squeezed her eyes shut as if she were trying to forget something. Sedric let out another heavy sigh as he picked up an elegantly designed vial filled with crimson liquid. He drank half of the vial’s contents, wiping the excess away with a handkerchief.

“Suit yourself,” he said in a low tone, reluctantly turning away to leave. As he stepped out, he started to grow uncomfortable as the mid-afternoon sun shined down on him, his vampiric blood boiling, even under the protection of his cloak and the liquid he had drank.

******

When Sedric returned from doing some errands in Falkreath on the sixth day, he was surprised to see that Vaesha had moved from her spot. With a sigh, he moved over to his chair and sat down in a form of a plop rather than with elegance as he usually does. As he stared at the fire, a thought pierced his mind. She hadn’t had blood in little over a week, maybe Vaesha was trying to keep herself from going through a blood thirst.

Sedric pushed himself to his feet and made his way towards the stairs expecting her to be in their room. His guess was right, as he found her curled into a rather tight ball, sleeping. The room was a little dark, Vaesha always close to keep a candle burning, but this time she neglected it. That is how Sedric knew something was bothering her. He moved to sit on the bed when he picked up the soft sounds of her starting to shuffle in her sleep. When she started thrashing, he reached out and gently shook her shoulder gently.

Vaesha abruptly shot awake, gasping in response. She sat up and wiped her forehead free of sweat, which Sedric found odd since he didn’t see that she was sweating when he moved to wake her. Sedric moved to light the candle that Vaesha would usually kept lit and was surprised to see that it wasn’t sweat she was covered in, but rather blood.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Vaesha looked at him, tears streaming down her face, washing away the splatters of blood caked on her face. Sedric took his handkerchief from his pocket, bringing it towards her face to wipe away the tears and blood.

“Mind telling me what this is all about?” he asked.

What Vaesha did next was a surprise. She had lunged forward and hugged him, her face buried into his chest as she gripped the fabric of his shirt. Sedric rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her. Vaesha was the first to pull away. She sniffled a few times, rubbing her eyes.

“I’ve been stuck in a Nightmare every night for about a week now…” she answered “every night it becomes worse, it has been affecting my appetite and sleep…” she brushed some loose hair from her face.

Sedric could feel only empathy for her. He too suffered from nightmares, but he never knew that she too suffered from them to the point to where she neglected eating and sleeping.

“May I ask what it is about?” he asked.

Vaesha took a deep breath, closing her eyes which were puffy from her crying. She laced her fingers tightly together before letting her breath out slowly.

“It all starts out the same…” she murmured “I’m walking through a moonlit forest and I come upon a pool of water,” Vaesha paused to take another deep breath to ease her nerves “before I know it, the entire forest becomes flooded and the water is red like blood, even the moons are scarlet. In fact everything around me is red, except the trees, they appear to be burnt…” She took another deep breath “the worst part is the bodies…” tears started to swell in Vaesha’s eyes again.

“Bodies?” Sedric asked “whose bodies?” Sedric held out his handkerchief for her in which she took to wipe away her tears.

“It varies…” she answered “first it was my childhood friends, then it were my companions during my adolescent years, then it was my dark Family…” Vaesha paused “this time around it was everyone, including Kaisha, Nikolai, and you…” Sedric’s handkerchief was now soaked with her tears.

“Mine?” Sedric asked. Vaesha nodded.

“The Nightmare ends the same way,” she said “as I start to break down, the bodies come to life and drag me under, all while whispering that it’s all my fault, for what, I don’t know…” Sedric finally understood why she was covered in blood upon waking.

“I never experienced a nightmare like this before,” Vaesha murmured.

Sedric sighed deeply, pulling Vaesha into an embrace,

“It will be okay,” he whispered in a reassuring tone.

“It will just keep getting worse and worse until I’m a babbling ghoul, slaved by my hunger for blood!” Vaesha cried.

“Perhaps the reason why it is getting worse is because you are hungry…” Sedric assured.

Vaesha remained silent. Sedric released Vaesha and stood, holding out his hand for Vaesha,

“Come on, you need to eat…” he said. Vaesha hesitated before taking his hand, being hoisted to her feet “glad you chose to corporate,” Sedric smiled slightly “otherwise I would have had to use force if you refused…” he was surprised to hear Vaesha chuckle.

******

Vaesha placed down her goblet and let out a euphoric sigh,

“Feeling better?” Sedric asked as he placed his goblet down next to hers.

“I am…” Vaesha laced her fingers together “thank you…” she murmured.

Sedric reached out and ruffled her hair, a smile on his face,

“I would hope so, I mean you had four goblets already,” Sedric said with a tease “I believe that is enough for now…” Vaesha playfully smacked away his hand. “I may have two more just to spite you,” Vaesha said as she stuck out her tongue.

Sedric chuckled; she was starting to act like her old self again. It was as if she never had the breakdown at all.

“What’s so funny?” she asked “I’m behind six days of feedings!” Vaesha got to her feet and stood in front of Sedric. In a blink of an eye, she had snatched up his goblet and drank the rest of its contents before he could utter a single word.

“Hey!” Sedric exclaimed “that was the last of the Altmer!” he said with a smug tone.

Vaesha burst out into laughter,

“I haven’t heard those words in ages!” she doubled over, gripping her stomach “I do hope we don’t fight over it like we did when you first said that!” Vaesha just about fell over from laughter, but Sedric had grabbed her.

“And I brought back her laughter,” he said with a smile as he released her from his grip “Promise me that you will never do anything like that again,” Sedric said in a very gentle tone.

Vaesha ceased her laughter,

“What? Steal your dinner?” she asked.

“No,” Sedric replied “Next time you have a nightmare, tell me and I will help…” he brushed some hair behind her ear “I have nightmares as well; it would be nice to talk about them with someone who also experiences them…” Sedric looked at her and saw a soft, but sweet smile on her face.

“It’s a deal,” she said before placing a kiss on his cheek.


	37. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedric and Vaesha are ambushed by Dawnguard Agents while travelling.

Vaesha and Sedric traveled through the wilderness bordering the Reach. Vaesha barely managing to keep up as she stopped every several feet to harvest some juniper berries as the land slowly gave way to the rocky environment that was the Reach. When they reached a fork in the road, Sedric unrolled a map, Vaesha peering over his shoulder on occasion as she picked away at a juniper bush. After several minutes of standing there, Vaesha scoffed, throwing her hands in the air, sending Juniper Berries everywhere.

“Don’t tell me you got us lost!” Vaesha exclaimed as the Juniper Berries pelted down on them.

Sedric let out a low growl and brushed off some berries that landed on him before looking at Vaesha with an intense glare “I didn’t get us lost you damn mongrel!” Sedric hissed “I am trying to prevent us from getting lost by making sure we are going the right way,” Sedric rolled up the map and used it to smack Vaesha on the top of her head “We’d be almost to the bloody tomb if you didn’t stop every time to stuff your satchel with juniper berries. We are out to gather artifacts, not Alchemy ingredients!” Vaesha gave him a pout, earning an eye roll.

“These aren’t for my alchemy, my dear, they are for Lòki. I promised I’d bring him back something useful, and juniper berries are useful” Vaesha responded as she patted her satchel.

“Would you stop calling me that, it makes me cringe each time I hear you say it,” Sedric said with a groan. Vaesha grinned in response “Damn it, now you won’t stop…” he groaned once more.

“Don’t worry my dear princess, I’ll only use it on special occasions” she said with a wink, leaning on his shoulder. Sedric shrugged her off and opened the map once more, turning his back to her so he could concentrate.

Vaesha looked around the area they were in. She felt an odd sensation the longer they lingered at the fork in the road. She passed it off as nerves however, the Demented were known as paranoid freaks back in the Shivering Isles.

“Looks like if we continue North-East we will reach the tomb by late afternoon,” Sedric said as he rolled up the map “provided you don’t stop to pick juniper berries with every step we take…” Sedric looked over his shoulder and motioned for Vaesha to continue.

“About time princess,” Vaesha said as she took two large steps so that she was beside him “my nerves were causing me to think that we are being watched,” Vaesha faked a shiver before giving him a wide grin. Sedric let out a heavy sigh and continued to press on.

******

“Sedric I’m hungry, when are we going to get something to eat?” Vaesha asked with a whine.

Sedric sighed and looked at her,

“We are almost to the tomb, I am sure you can survive until then,” he said as he continued.

Vaesha let out an audible groan, slumping forward as she dragged her feet,

“Look at me,” she said “I am practically wasting away here!” Vaesha puffed out her lip in a pout hoping he’d look at her again, but he didn’t “Please princess, do something, don’t let me die of starvation!” Vaesha said as she threw her arms in the air.

Sedric gripped the bridge of his nose as he tried to fight off a headache and to attempt to drown out Vaesha’s woes. With a heavy sigh he opened his mouth to say something to get her to stop, but instead her woes were cut short with a loud thump. Thinking she had thrown herself on the ground to mimic dying from starvation, he went to continue onward. As he took a step however, he side-stepped as he dodged a crossbow bolt. He turned to Vaesha to warn her that they were under attack, but he found her face first in the dirt, blood starting to pool around her. Sedric leapt to beside her and rolled her to her back.

“Don’t die on me Vaesha!” Sedric yelled as he tried waking her. After several frantic shakes, Sedric moved to slip his arms under her to lift her, as he was about to lift her however, he caught movement in the corner of his eye. Sedric shot to his feet, sword at the ready and spell at the ready “Come out and fight!” he growled as he launched an ice spike towards some shrubs.

He saw a blur of green jump from the shrubs and into the open, a bow in his hands with an arrow notched and ready. The attacker was an Argonian dressed in leather armor. Sedric narrowed his eyes at him,

“I know there are more of you,” he said with a growl.

The Argonian grinned,

“Well, aren’t you a smart one,” he said “I was sure that you wouldn’t have guessed so easily…” The Argonian lowered the arrow and threw his arm up into the air. Soon the area was surrounded by Dawnguard, crossbows loaded and ready to fire “I wouldn’t try running if I were you,” the Argonian said as Sedric began scanning the surrounding Dawnguardians.

Sedric chuckled,

“Who said anything about running?” he asked as he sheathed his sword “I’m just counting,” Sedric called upon all the Magicka he could as he summoned a powerful spell to the palms of his hands. He let out a roar as he let the magic go, causing a slight tremble in the earth as it shot outward, hitting the Dawnguardians, instilling them with fear.

Unable to resist the agents were compelled to run, allowing Sedric enough time to collect the still unconscious Vaesha and run to safety. With it being midday, he couldn’t transform without using up all his strength. Instead the better choice would to take the coward’s way out and run. He delved into his memory to remember where a nearby cave might be as he ran along the river. He came upon a small cove and decided it would be best to rest quickly before it was time to start moving again. He set Vaesha down on the ground before he began digging in her satchel for a Magicka potion so he could heal her.

“To Oblivion with these Juniper Berries!” Sedric hissed as he grabbed a handful and tossed them away “Fine, a lesser healing spell would have to suffice,” he muttered to himself as he brought his hand to where he could hardly manage to see the crossbow bolt in her abdomen. With a deep breath he yanked it out and quickly applied the restoration magic to her abdomen. The soft chiming of the spell soothing his nerves as it worked to mend her flesh to cease her bleeding. Once his Magicka had completely drained, he let out a heavy sigh “Why is it that every time I travel with you, we get into trouble?” he asked, despite the fact that she couldn’t answer.

After a few moments of sitting quietly, Sedric began to sense movement approaching fast. He let out a string of silent swears and leapt to his feet, scoping Vaesha back into his arms and started running again. He gazed over his shoulder momentarily and saw rapidly shrinking figures on the cliff above the cove where he once rested. He sighed in relief as he continued to push his legs to go faster until he reached the main road that is when he slowed his pace to a fast walk. Judging by his surroundings, he was almost to Markarth. Thankfully Kaisha had cleared their bounty from their last visit; otherwise he would have turned around to find someplace else to settle.

******

Vaesha awoke with a groan. As she moved to sit up, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, causing her to nearly cry out in pain.

“Be careful or my hours of healing would be for nothing!” a voice from the shadows hissed.

Vaesha looked around until she saw a figure holding a candle that cast an amber glow on the figure. As she strained her eyes, she saw it was Sedric, allowing her to relax slightly.

“I’m not in the Shivering Isles?” she asked in a hoarse voice.

Sedric remained silent and stepped further into the room, placing the candle down on a stone bedside table before sitting in a metal chair.

“No, you aren’t,” he answered “You are in Markarth, we are fortunate that Kaisha was here on business as Thane, otherwise we would be at the Inn…” Sedric crossed one leg over the other.

Vaesha groaned before closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she took notice that one of Sedric’s sleeves was torn; her vampiric eyes saw what appeared to be bandages underneath. She chuckled slightly,

“It would seem that our roles have switched,” she commented as she eased herself upwards. Sedric smiled briefly at her comment “What happened to your arm?” Vaesha asked as she motioned towards the tear in his sleeve. Sedric brought his opposite hand up to cover the tear in his sleeve before sighing heavily.

“Just as I reached the mine right before Markarth, a silver tipped crossbow bolt nicked my arm,” Sedric replied. Vaesha matched the expression that he made before she suddenly felt an overwhelming need to eat.

“I don’t suppose we have any blood to drink, I’m starving…” Vaesha said as she gently rested her arms over her abdomen.

“All we have are the potions,” Sedric answered as he rose to his feet and disappeared in the darkness. He returned after a few short moments with 2 elegant bottles in his hands. Vaesha faked gagging as Sedric sat back down and tried handing one to her. Sedric growled in response “This is all we have for sustenance. You better get used to it, because we are going to be here for a while,” Sedric said as he pulled the stopper from the bottle.

Vaesha looked to the bottle in Sedric’s hands, looking at it with uncertainty before sighing heavily. She pinched her nose and took a large gulp of the crimson liquid and swallowed it so the taste wouldn’t linger.

“Sheogorath’s Madness that’s vile!” Vaesha exclaimed as she shuddered from the bitterness of the liquid “How can you stand drinking something so vile?!” Vaesha asked as she saw Sedric calmly drink from his own vial.

“You learn to acquire a taste for it after a while,” Sedric said calmly before taking another sip “with the Dawnguard on our heels, this is the only thing we can eat that will provide strength,” Sedric sealed his bottle and placed it beside the slow burning candle.

“I rather eat mortal food,” Vaesha said as she looked to her bottle before sighing and taking another sip, not bothering to plug her nose. She shuddered and made a gagging sound once she swallowed, causing Sedric to chuckle.

“You act like a child being forced to eat their vegetables,” Sedric commented. Vaesha narrowed her eyes at him and placed her bottle off to the side so she could pout. Sedric reached forward and ruffled her hair “get some rest, and regain your strength,” Sedric rose to his feet. Vaesha smiled at Sedric, “Why thank you my dear…” she chuckled as she saw Sedric seize up slightly.

“Molag’s Balls you aren’t going to let that go, are you?” Sedric groaned.

“My dear Sedric, I would never think of forgetting something as important as that!” Vaesha said with a Cheshire grin. Sedric squeezed his eyes shut and sighed heavily before turning to leave the room.


	38. Tavern Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, trouble finds them.

“But Sedric I’m still injured!” Vaesha whined as Sedric pulled her towards the Silver-Blood Inn.

“You didn’t act like you were still injured ten minutes ago,” Sedric said as he pushed open the door, Pulling Vaesha to his side to guide her inside “besides, a little human interaction will help you heal faster,” Sedric said as he ushered her towards a corner.

“You know how I am with strangers!” Vaesha exclaimed with a whine laced in her voice.

Sedric chuckled, “did I say that they were going to be strangers?” Sedric asked as he held Vaesha by her forearms.

“AUNTIE VAESHA!!!” Yelled a familiar voice, Vaesha grunted as she found herself in a backbreaking hug.

“H-Hello Lòki…” she wheezed as her still healing wound let out a complaint “Easy there, I’m still a little sore..” she said as she pulled out of Lòki’s embrace, patting him on the head. Vaesha took notice of Kaisha and Isic, Lòki’s friend sitting at the table with tankards in their hands.

“Kaisha Marie Draecon!” Vaesha said in a motherly tone “You shouldn’t be drinking, you have a child!” she said as she went to reach for Kaisha’s tankard, but Kaisha had moved it out of Vaesha’s reach, wagging her finger at her great-grandmother “It’s fine, the mead has been heavily watered down…” Kaisha said as she took a sip “that doesn’t mean you should be drinking!” Vaesha exclaimed.

Sedric sighed heavily and pushed Vaesha down into a stone chair before sitting down himself,

“Let’s not cause a scene,” he said “it would be unwise to bring attention to us while you are recovering…” he said in a whisper directed towards Vaesha.

Vaesha let out a huff of air, making her sound like a horse as she rested her chin on the table, flicking away some crumbs as she pouted. Sedric rolled his eyes and raised some fingers to order some mead for himself and Vaesha.

“So much for human interaction…” Vaesha said with a heavy sigh.

“Oh shut up and drink some mead!” Sedric said as he slid a tankard her way “or would you rather go back to Vlindrel Hall and drink the potion?” Vaesha gagged and sat up; drinking from the tankard after letting out a heavy sigh “it is going to be a long night…” Sedric sighed before taking another sip.

******

“I thought you said it was watered down!” Vaesha snapped as she tossed one of Kaisha’s tankards down on the table, it bouncing a few times before rolling off onto the floor.

“Bye bye…” Kaisha slurred as she slumped in her chair.

Vaesha gripped Kaisha’s shoulders and slid her up to sit properly in the chair, then placed a water skin to her mouth for her to drink,

“Raelen isn’t going to be happy when he sees you like this Kaisha…” Vaesha groaned as she made sure that Kaisha drank all the water “Hey Lòki, can you go find a potion of cure poison?” Vaesha asked, placing the empty water skin on the table.

“He’s rather occupied at the moment…” Isic said as she took a sip from his tankard.

“Wha-?” Vaesha said as she turned and saw Lòki on the other side of the inn with a wide smile on his face “Oh, I see…” she said as she saw him pick pocketing something from a Redguard who was engaged in an arm wrestling match with a Nord. Vaesha sighed and sat down, calling some frost magic to her fingertips to place on Kaisha’s forehead.

Sedric sighed and went to drink from his tankard but he sensed a presence behind him. He closed his eyes calmly and placed his tankard on the table,

“Lòki, if you don’t remove your fingers from my pocket, I will,” he said with a slight growl “and I am pretty sure you don’t want that!” he hissed. Lòki gave a wide toothy grin as he rose to his feet, taking a large step forward until he was standing in front of Vaesha.

“Vaesha, I think these are for you,” Lòki said as he gave a sweeping bow, holding out a bouquet of vibrant roses “I found them in Sedric’s pocket,” he said with a chuckle.

Vaesha looked at the flowers with an astonished look before grabbing them. She looked over to Sedric who was gaping at Lòki with a flabbergasted expression, his jaw practically touching the floor. Vaesha smiled and reached over to Sedric, pinching his cheek,

“Why thank you princess, I love them…” she said.

Sedric shook his head to break his surprised look, “H-How did he do that?” Sedric asked Vaesha, shock in his voice. Vaesha chuckled, looking over to Lòki who was back to pick-pocketing “Don’t you know my dear, Lòki has skilled fingers,” she said.

Sedric narrowed his gaze, “I didn’t have those in my pockets!” he exclaimed “How can I fit a bouquet of roses in my pockets when I can hardly fit a Grand Soul Gem in them?!” Sedric through his hands up in the air to add on to his exclamation.

Vaesha smiled and playfully smack Sedric’s cheek, “magic, my dear” she said “Would you stop calling me that!” Sedric growled. He could feel the tavern patrons watching him, Vaesha placed her hand daintily over her mouth, a curled smile peering out from either side “be careful, you’re causing a scene,” she said with a chuckle. Sedric let out an angry huff and was about to say something but a voice of a rather angry Nord filled the room.

“Don’t play stupid Redguard!” the Nord shouted “Where is it?!” Vaesha and Sedric looked over and saw the Nord holding the Redguard up by the collar of his tunic.

“I don’t know what you are talking about you filthy Nord!” the Redguard retorted “But you can give me back my ring!” the Nord released the Redguard, appearing calm before swinging his arm hard and fast to punch the Redguard square in the jaw, sending him tumbling backwards on a table, causing it to tumble over and making the patrons, who were a couple of Thalmor agents, occupying it very angry.

“This is going to be fun!” Lòki exclaimed startling the two vampires as he suddenly appeared at the table. Kaisha, who at some point had fallen asleep, awoke with a snort and looked around with a sleepy look “my dragon senses are tingling!” she slurred. Vaesha dropped her face in her hands before turning to Kaisha and cast a muffle spell on her, making every attempt at yelling come out as a whisper. The sound of crashing furniture and yelling men brought the demented vampire’s attention back to the fight, noticing that the innkeeper had picked up a large weapon, shouting at the brawling patrons. They had ignored him as one of the Thalmor agents unleashed a bolt of lightning.

“Stop in the name of the Jarl!” shouted a guard who came running into the Inn, weapon brandished. Vaesha shot to her feet and ran over to him, “Wait, I know you!” she exclaimed before pulling the guard into a hug, the guard tensing at the sudden contact. The guard pushed himself out of her tight hug and made a sound of disgust “Fool! You dare assault a Markarth guard?!” the guard hissed. Sedric took that as his queue to rescue Vaesha, quickly striding over to them, he placed an arm around her shoulders, “I apologize my good sir, my wife had too much to drink this evening,” Sedric tossed a pouch of coins at the guard “hope these Septims will soothe things over…” he said before pulling Vaesha back towards the table.

“Your wife, eh?” Vaesha asked with a smug grin on her face.

Sedric groaned and plopped down in his chair, “I was just trying to get you out of trouble you mongrel!” Sedric said with a slight hiss. Vaesha kept her grin before sitting in Sedric’s lap, “Well, husband, I guess I should thank you…” Vaesha said as she playfully patted his cheek. Sedric scoffed and pushed Vaesha from his lap, causing her to let out a loud yelp as she crashed to the floor, but not without pulling on Sedric’s sleeve, causing him to tumble along with her. Kaisha started to laugh, snorting in the process. Isic shook his head, trying to keep himself from laughing; Lòki on the other hand was practically rolling from laughter.

“Hey, get a room you two!” barked the Innkeeper’s wife.  
Sedric let out a growl and pushed himself to his feet, yanking Vaesha up by her forearm, “I think it is time we returned to Vlindrel hall…” Sedric said through his teeth as he tossed down some Septims to pay for their mead, then proceeding to almost drag Vaesha towards the door.

“Awww, but I want to interact with humans some more!” Vaesha whined, digging her heels into the stone to stall Sedric. But Sedric had enough; Vaesha had embarrassed him in public which was the last straw.

“We. Are. Done. Vaesha!” he growled as he gave a harsh yank.

Vaesha puffed out her lip and made herself look as if she were about to blubber. Sedric sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose “it is almost dawn Vaesha, we’ve been up all night, I am tired and want some sleep!” Sedric said to make the onlookers believe they were normal humans.

As Sedric went to turn to continue towards the door, two Argonians walked in, dressed in the armor of the Dawnguard, and armed with crossbows. Sedric froze in mid step, averting his gaze from them before looking to Vaesha.

“Well, well, what have we here?” one of the Argonians said with a sadistic grin “Hey, Korzen, didn’t we run into two travelers who looked just like these two right here?” the Argonian asked as he turned to his partner.

Sedric took a defensive stance in front of Vaesha, the inn going deathly quiet. Sedric then took a deep breath, “you need to get your eyes check good sir,” he said before grimacing “my wife and I haven’t been travelling for a while with all the Forsworn attacks outside the city…” Sedric lied.

The Argonian named Korzen laughed, thrusting his crossbow forward as if to point, “Like we are to believe that, leech!” he said with a bit of acid in his voice, he reached behind him and grabbed an arrow that Sedric guessed to be tipped with silver. The Argonian took aim, but as he was about to take the shot, Lòki appeared behind him and draped his arms around their shoulders, “HEY LET’S PLAY A GAME!” he yelled.

The two Argonians turned on Lòki and aimed their crossbows at him, Lòki giving them a wide-eyed pout. Just as the Argonians were about to take a shot, their crossbows vanished in a puff of red smoke, a pair of grapefruits left in their place.

“Hey, NO hurtin’ mah son!” boomed a voice.

Sedric and Vaesha looked around until they saw a Bosmer standing on his hands wearing odd clothing while balancing a cane on the tip of his boot. Lòki ran over to the Bosmer as he flipped and landed neatly on the counter, casually tossing a Sweet roll he has conjured up.

“Father!” Lòki said as he hugged the Bosmer.

“Well, look at that, Lord Sheogorath is here…” Vaesha muttered to Sedric before walking forward “Ah, Rosen, it is so good to see you, how is Valenwood these days?” Vaesha asked. Sheogorath turned and looked at Vaesha and gave her a toothy grin “Very good, but oh so BORING!” he answered.

Sedric watched as Vaesha talked with Sheogorath. After what seemed an eternity, Vaesha excused herself from her lord and made her way back to Sedric’s side. She leaned close to him,

“Sheogorath can keep the Dawnguardians busy for us to escape; I say that we should leave now…” Vaesha whispered as she looped her arm with Sedric’s, tugging at him so they could leave.

******

“I am NEVER going drinking again!” Sedric said as he paced the room at a furious speed “that was the worst night in my ENTIRE life!” He barked.

Vaesha who was brushing her hair smiled before looking at Sedric’s reflection in the polished metal that acted as a mirror,

“Next time, don’t invite Lòki out drinking or tonight wouldn’t be the last,” Vaesha stood, taking her brush with her. She took hold of Sedric’s arm and had him sit down before she proceeded with brushing his hair “Trust me, I’ve lived with him for nearly two centuries, this was mild compared to what he can do…” Vaesha raked her fingers through Sedric’s hair.

Sedric sighed heavily as Vaesha began twisting his hair to braid it for some odd reason “We need to leave Markarth as soon as possible with the Dawnguard here…” Sedric said. Vaesha remained silent and draped his braided hair over his shoulder “When Kaisha recovers from the Headache she is sure to have, I will arrange for her dragon buddy Odaviir or something to bring us back to Lakeview…” Vaesha turned away from Sedric and made her way towards the stone bed.

Sedric didn’t allow her to see his expression, but he was excited to be riding on the back of a dragon. He would be squealing like a pig if he hadn’t had control over his emotions. Sedric rose to his feet and grabbed a book that was resting on a low table next to the slab of stone that acted as a vanity.

“I’m sure Fluffy misses us, the poor beast probably ate Arinel already…” Sedric said as he sat next to Vaesha. Vaesha elbowed him “that isn’t nice, poor Fluffy would have gotten sick from him!” Vaesha said. Sedric smiled, stifling a chuckle “I apologize then…” Sedric began to read, leaving them in silence.


	39. The Springtide Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha drags Sedric to Solitude for the Springtide Festival.

Vaesha took a deep breath as she entered through the gates of Solitude before spreading her arms wide as she started to twirl. Sedric sighed and took hold of one of her arms to still her.

“When I said that we’d go to the Springtide Festival, I said you were not to make a scene…” He said in a low voice so only Vaesha could hear.

Vaesha grinned,

“I apologize if I haven’t been to this festival since I was a little girl,” Vaesha replied “I’m just reviving the moment of the Springtide Festival of the four-hundred and sixteenth year of the Third Era…” Vaesha freed her arm and ran off towards a row of stalls where vendors barked out their praises for their wares.

Sedric rolled his eyes and followed after her, occasionally examining what the vendors sold. What caught his attention were some finely embroidered silks an Altmer woman was selling. He admired a strip of crimson silk with gold embroidery before deciding that it wasn’t worth his time. He weaved through the festival goers trying to find Vaesha before she caused trouble as usual for gatherings like this. He paused by a stall where a woman was selling all sorts of aromatics and soaps, the strong scent of flowers disorienting his senses.

“Divines that’s strong!” he muttered as he managed to make his way passed the stall, grabbing onto a stone wall as he senses slowly came back to him. Sedric shook his head, giving a sharp exhale out of his nose as he attempted to get the lingering stench of perfumes and floral soaps out of his nose. He chose to sit on a bench resting in the shade of the Solitude Windmill. He heaved a heavy sigh as a gentle breeze granted him fresh air scented with the ocean and the faint scent of Sweet Rolls. He ignored the tingling feeling that his Vampiric blood caused his skin to tingle from the bright mid-morning sun that shined brightly above, despite him being in the shade. Sedric let out a sigh and slumped forward as his energy was slowly being sapped. He could go for some blood right about now.

“Excuse me sir, but would you like a crown of flowers?” asked a young girl “my grandmother made them,” Sedric looked to the young girl with a slight smile, digging in his pocket. Sedric pulled out some Septims for the young girl and allowed her to take the amount needed for her product.

Sedric picked a crown with red mountain flower and lavender weaved together with crimson ribbons that hung in the back. Sedric smiled at the crown when the girl skipped away humming a joyful tune. Sedric seized when he felt something touch him, but relaxed when he sensed Vaesha.

“Every princess needs their crown,” Vaesha said as she plopped down beside Sedric “besides, you look so good with flowers…” Vaesha smirked as she leaned her chin on her fist. Sedric mimicked her grin and placed the crown he just bought on Vaesha’s head, “No, I insist, they look better on you,” Sedric said as he stifled a chuckle. Vaesha reached up and pinched Sedric’s cheek, “that’s almost too kind of you princess,” they sat there in silence for a few moments before Vaesha grabbed Sedric’s hand and yanked him to his feet.

“Where are you taking me you bloody mongrel?!” Sedric snapped as he, for some reason held onto his floral crown as Vaesha yanked him away somewhere.

“There is something I want to show you,” Vaesha said in an excited tone. She stopped suddenly and held out her arms as she showed Sedric what she wanted him to see, a wide grin on her face.

“It’s a... Maypole…” Sedric said as he saw a tall pole with ribbons of various colors shifting in the soft breeze. He looked to Vaesha and pinched her cheek “be careful, your face might crack from a smile of that caliber,” Sedric joked.

Vaesha gave him a pout before running off towards a woman who was standing by a table covered with colorful garments. She returned with a soft yellow dress in her arms. Sedric grinned, “I don’t think yellow is my color,” Sedric said with a chuckle.

Vaesha unfolded the dress and held it against the form,

“No offense, princess, I don’t think it would fit anyhow…” She said with a smile “besides, the dress isn’t for you to wear, but for me,” Vaesha went to turn away, but Sedric reached out and took hold of her wrist, pulling her back. When Vaesha turned to ask why he grabbed at her, Sedric had placed the back of his hand against her forehead. Vaesha scoffed and pushed his hand away,

“What was that for?” Vaesha asked.

“You can’t be well if you are willing to wear a color,” Sedric said “are you sure you don’t want to go lay down?” he asked.

Vaesha broke out into a roar of laughter before she playfully smack Sedric’s cheek, “oh, princess, you sure do know how to make a woman laugh,” she said “But I wouldn’t be so willing if the Maypole dance didn’t require you to wear this,” she gestured to the garment in her hands “I need to go get changed, so if you’ll excuse me…” Vaesha walked off in the direction of Proudspire Manor, Sedric left behind with his mouth slightly agape.

******

Vaesha returned twenty minutes later. She had her hair pulled into a quick braid, and she still wore the flower crown Sedric had given her. Sedric took notice that she was barefoot and that the dress stopped at about mid tight, not to mention the sleeves were only a few inches thick. When she had reached him, Sedric let out an annoyed huff of air.

“Where is your decency?!” Sedric snapped “A woman should never allow her legs to be uncovered in public!” Vaesha laughed and patted Sedric on the shoulder.

“First you freak about me wanting to wear a color,” Vaesha said through her chuckles “now you are losing your mind because I’m showing some skin…” Vaesha wiped away a tear “please leave your precious mind at rest or nothing will be left for the madness to take root,” Sedric brushes her hand away and narrowed his gaze at her “You are not making me a slave of Sheogorath!” Sedric hissed under his breath. Vaesha broke out into a bout of laughter, slapping her knee as her manic side took over. Sedric rolled his eyes and unclasped his cloak. As he went to drape it over Vaesha to cover her, Vaesha stepped away, wagging her finger in a scold.

“The rules of the maypole disallow any dark colors, for they symbolized death, and the bright colors symbolize life,” Vaesha said with a hint of smugness in her tone.

Sedric sighed heavily and draped his cloak over his arm, making a shooing gesture towards the maypole, “Very well then,” he said “don’t waste any time, get on with your dance and then cover up,” Sedric moved towards a bench in the shade as his skin started to tingle. They may have been recently fed, but it was still uncomfortable to be in the sun.

******

It was near sunset by the time Vaesha returned to Sedric. After the Maypole dance, she had skipped off somewhere and Sedric was forced to walk through the Festival once again while he waited for the insane vampire to return. Vaesha had tackled him from behind when she had returned. She was back in her simple tunic and trousers and not in that dress she had to wear for the Maypole. But her hair was still in the braid.

“Hey there princess,” Vaesha said before leaning close to Sedric’s face “miss me?” Sedric scoffed and used his shoulders to knock Vaesha off his back. Vaesha let out a pathetic noise as she rose to her feet, rubbing her backside as if the fall hurt.

“Can we go now?” Sedric asked “We’ve been here long enough,” Sedric crossed his arms as Vaesha flashed him a grin. He truly hated when her manic side took over.

“Reeeaaalllly?” Vaesha said in a horrible interpretation of Sheogorath. Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose and reached for Vaesha’s forearm “We can come back next year,” Sedric said as he practically dragged Vaesha behind him towards the Gates of Solitude. He could practically feel the pout he was giving her. She was such a child, hard to believe she was two centuries old.

******

Sedric sat in his chair by the fire, eyeing the floral crown that was hanging from his index finger as he casually sipped from him goblet of blood. When they had arrived back to Lakeview Manor, he could hear the guttural barks of his Death Hound coming from inside as the beast picked up their scents. Sedric wasted no time going inside, Vaesha giving her thanks to Kaisha and Odahviing before following after him.

Vaesha came into his peripheral vision with a wide smile on her face and her hands behind her back. With a sigh, Sedric placed his goblet and crown down and looked to Vaesha “Yes?” he asked as he laced his fingers together in his lap. Vaesha pulled a wrapped gift from behind her back and presented it to Sedric.

Sedric sighed and accepted the gift, tugging at the ribbon to open it. Vaesha has been showering him with gifts a lot lately; it made him confused as to why. As he pulled the paper away, he saw crimson cloth with embroidered golden thread. It was the article of fabric he had laid his eyes on earlier at the festival. He picked it up and found that it was fashioned into a long cloak.

“I may have been out of sight, but I saw how you admired the fabric, so I bought it and took it to Radiant Raiment to have it fashioned into something nice. Kaisha also enchanted it with fire resistance and some regenerative properties,” Vaesha explained.

Sedric was speechless. He stood and let the cloak unroll until it from its wrappings. Sedric moved to place the cloak around his shoulders and fastened it. It reached the back of his thighs and wasn’t as heavy as his Volkihar cloak. Vaesha stepped forward and grabbed a part of the cloak and draped it on Sedric’s head.

“I made sure the seamstress included a hood,” Vaesha said. The hood hung loosely from his head, the front reaching the middle of his nose. What he did next surprised Vaesha. Sedric had pulled her into a tight hug, the hood falling back from his sudden movements. Vaesha seemed reluctant at first before she hugged him back.

“This is a wonderful gift, thank you,” Sedric murmured.

“You’re welcome,” Vaesha said as she was finally free from Sedric’s embrace. “I swear this will be the last gift for a while,” Vaesha said with a hint of a chuckle in her voice “the seamstress almost charged me double because I asked her to make a boring garment out of Alinor silk,” Sedric chuckled in response.

“A cloak is boring?” Sedric asked with a light scoff.

“To the Altmer, yes” Vaesha replied before sitting down in her chair, snatching up Sedric’s goblet to drink the rest of its contents, Sedric not bothering with it since it was a common happening between them.


	40. Vaesha's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a very special day for Vaesha

Vaesha skipped merrily down the stairs of Lakeview Manor, humming a soft tune. Sedric raised a brow at her as she seemed to dance around before sitting in her chair, taking up a goblet that was waiting for her on the table between their chairs.

“What has you in such a perky mood?” Sedric asked as he placed his goblet aside.

Vaesha turned and looked at Sedric with a smile on her face,

“It is my birthday today,” she answered “I am two-hundred-and-twenty-seven years old now,” Vaesha took a large sip from her goblet before rising to her feet. Sedric covered his face with his hand, swearing under his breath, earning a confused look from Vaesha.

“I take it that you forgot?” Vaesha asked “don’t worry, I forgive you,” Vaesha placed her goblet on the mantle of the fireplace before placing her hands on her hips.

“It’s not that,” Sedric said “I had planned to go relic hunting today, and I don’t want to leave you behind because you get easily bored when Fluffy isn’t here…” Fluffy’s ears perked up at the sound of his name, but remained half-asleep.

Vaesha scoffed and rolled her eyes at the Vampire Lord,

“I can’t believe you!” she exclaimed, her arms immediately crossing over her chest “how can you forget my birthday? We celebrated last year!” Vaesha narrowed her gaze at Sedric “I’m not going with you on your excursion!” Vaesha plopped down in her chair to pout, earning a sigh from Sedric.

“We haven’t left the house in nearly three weeks, I think a few hours of relic hunting will do us some good,” he said before taking Vaesha’s hands into his “I promise, I’ll make it up to you someday,” Sedric’s eyes was full of sincerity, causing Vaesha to sigh and look at him with a blank expression, pulling her hands free.

“Alright, fine,” she said as she flicked one of her hands in the air “I’ll go with you to hunt for relics…” Vaesha rose to her feet and grabbed her and Sedric’s goblet, then started moving towards the kitchen to clean them.

******

They walked for a few hours through the thick forests of Falkreath Hold before the trees started to become thinner and replaced by stone as they travelled closer to the mountains. At a fork in the road, Sedric had paused to look at his map, studying the markings to see how father they had to go before swearing.

“What’s the matter?” Vaesha asked.

Sedric sighed and rolled up his map before looking at her,

“It would seem that the path to the ruin is on the other side of the mountains, and that is a two-day trip…” Sedric answered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Vaesha groaned in response, rubbing her eyelids as she let out a half-hearted sigh.

“I can’t believe that you got us lost!” she exclaimed “I’m going back home!” Vaesha turned away and started back down the path towards Lakeview Manor. Sedric reached out and took hold of her forearm, halting her journey back.

“Alright, I admit it,” he said “I didn’t think this trip through, but instead of giving up, we can go to a nearby ruin instead…” Vaesha looked at him over her shoulder before wrenching her arm free, brushing her hair behind her shoulder,

“Very well,” she said before following after him. Sedric let out a sigh of relief, an angry Vaesha wasn’t the best thing to have travelling alone in the wilderness of Skyrim. Luckily the nearby ruin was only a few short miles away, and filled with who knows what kind of relics to be analyzed.

******

Sedric wiped the sweat from his brow as he rose to his feet, brushing off the dust from his trousers before adjusting his satchel-which was full of all sorts of artifacts- on his shoulder. He looks to Vaesha who was sifting through a pile of broken pottery, an utter look of boredom on her face.

“How about we head back for now, We have plenty of artifacts to keep us busy for a few days…” Sedric placed his hand on Vaesha’s shoulder, making a gesture towards the door.

“What’s the hurry princess?” she asked “we usually spend double the time we spent here delving for relics,” Vaesha crossed her arms, giving him a suspicious look. Sedric sighed “have you forgotten about the Dawnguard roaming the wilds?” he asked “I’m just being precautious…” he explained.

Vaesha nodded and picked up her satchel which wasn’t as full of artifacts as Sedric’s was. Sedric let out a low whistle for his Death Hound which came shuffling into the chamber with part of a Draugr’s arm hanging from his mouth, his rear end wagging in excitement. Sedric chuckled and pulled the sinewy limb from his mouth and tossed it aside before tying a robe to Fluffy’s collar.

“Sorry boy, it is time to go,” Sedric said as he pulled on the rope to guide the Death Hound towards the exit.

******

They returned to the manor by sundown. Sedric’s ears were practically ringing from Vaesha’s complaints about her feet and back being sore from all the walking they did. Sedric knew that it wasn’t true since they had travelled farther and things such as sore feet and backs don’t really bother vampires. But he played along.

“Why don’t you go inside and rest your aching feet and back instead of voicing your complaints to me…” Sedric said as he untied the robe from Fluffy’s collar. Vaesha didn’t waste any time and went inside, leaving the door open slightly for Sedric who stayed behind to praise Fluffy.

When he had finally entered their home, he saw Vaesha surrounded by their friends and neighbors, cheering and saying happy birthday to her. He smiled when she gave them an astonished look, but it disappeared when she looked at him with a wide smile. Sedric shrugged his shoulders and moved into the main hall with Fluffy following close behind.

Vaesha pulled Sedric into a tight hug when he got close enough, causing Sedric to stiffen,

“Thank you princess,” she said “I knew you’d remember!” Vaesha released the Vampire Lord from her grip and gave him another smile, this time Sedric reflected it “I honestly don’t know what you are talking about, I didn’t plan this at all,” he said with a smug tone.

Vaesha laughed and playfully punching him in the shoulder before turning her attention to their guests. Giving each of them a hug before making her way to a platter of Sweet Rolls behind held out by a female Dunmer with short white hair. Sedric remembered her as the Duchess of Dementia, Vaesha’s friend.

******

It was well past midnight when all the guests had left; Vaesha was resting in her chair with a goblet of blood hanging between her fingers, the fire casting a soft amber glow throughout the room. Sedric had joined her, sitting in his chair with a content sigh.  
“Did you have a good birthday?” he asked before taking a sip.

Vaesha responded by leaning in to kiss Sedric on the cheek and smiling at an astonished Sedric who looked at her with his mouth slightly agape. Vaesha chuckled and used her index finger to close his mouth.

“I did,” she answered “thank you, I never had anything like this done for my birthday,” Vaesha leaned back in her chair and stretched before rising to her feet “I’m going to go to bed,” she said “that party wore me out…” Sedric gripped her hand as she went to walk away. She raised a brow at him, but as she was about to ask what was the matter, Sedric released her hand, a wrapped gift left in her grip. Vaesha smiled and sat back down in her chair, pulling the ribbon apart.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, princess…” she said as she tore the paper. Sedric remained silent as she unwrapped her gift. When she was done, Sedric smiled.

“I know, but it is not every day that you turn two-hundred-and-twenty-seven years old,” he said with a slight chuckle in his tone. Vaesha looked at him with a Sapphire and ebony circlet in her hands. It cast a slight silvery glow in the dim light, marking it as enchanted.

“I had help with Myräkkä to forge it, but I placed an enchantment on it to help with your Alchemy,” Sedric explained as Vaesha adjusted it on her head. She got to her feet and pulled Sedric into another hug,

“Thank you, I love it,” she said as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Sedric was a little reluctant to hug her back, he wasn’t quite used to Vaesha affectionately hugging him. But he eventually hugged her back, one hand tangling itself into her hair.

“You’re welcome,” he said before smiling “my dear” He could practically hear Vaesha smile at his comment.


	41. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's unnaturally hot in Skyrim and Vaesha can't stand it anymore.

Vaesha slouched in her chair, fanning her face in attempt to keep herself cool. Southern Skyrim had been hit with an unnatural heat wave, and being a Vampire didn’t help at all. She was dressed in mid-thigh length trousers and a tight fitting sleeveless shirt, normally Vaesha wouldn’t allow herself to be this bare, but all her clothes were dark and weren’t meant for the unnatural heat the Skyrim was experiencing.

“Kaisha, can’t you do something about this heat?” Vaesha asked in a groan “Like use one of your frost shouts to cool down the manor?” Vaesha wiped some sweat from her brow as she looked to her great-granddaughter.

Kaisha who was cradling her newborn son, sighed and looked to her grandmother,

“Dragon Shouts aren’t supposed to be used for things like that,” she said in a scolding tone “The Dragonborn is taught to keep control and use them only for the worship of Kynareth,” Kaisha turned her attention back to her son, gently stroking the patch of brown hair on his head.

Vaesha sighed and shot to her feet,

“Then teach me how to use the shout!” Vaesha exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air “I’m not Dragonborn and I could care less about the worship Kynareth! I just need to get out of this heat!” Kaisha gave a condescending glare to her great-grandmother “I’m sorry, but it would take years to learn how to shout, and even if it were instant, I still won’t teach anyone how to shout if they would just waste the power on something silly as in cooling down a house…” Kaisha got to her feet and turned towards the kitchen, causing the hot air to stir. Vaesha almost wanted to leap at Kaisha and yank her by the ankles and beg, but that would be dangerous for her baby if she were to make Kaisha fall, so she refrained.

“I would go to Winterhold or anywhere where there is snow, but I’ll melt if I dare step outside in this heat,” Vaesha complained.

“Ask Sedric to enchant your clothes with frost to help cool yourself,” Kaisha said as she returned to the main hall with some milk. She sat back down and began feeding her son, humming a soft tune.

“How are you not suffering in this heat?!” Vaesha exclaimed as she plopped onto the ground and laid on the stone floor, her arms and legs spread wide as she attempted to absorb the coldness they carried.

“I’ve been breathed upon by dragons, this heat is nothing compared to dragon fire,” Kaisha answered bluntly, Vaesha sat up and was about to scold her granddaughter for being rude, but she had been cut off by her “keep it down, I’m trying to get Fronein-sil to sleep,” Kaisha turned away from her grandmother, keeping her attention on her son.

Sedric walked into the hall, carrying an armful of scrolls and books. Upon seeing the way Vaesha was dressed, he dropped his load, his jaw following along.

“Molag’s Balls, Vaesha, put some clothes on!” he exclaimed as he moved to retrieve his items. Vaesha looked down at her attire, then to Sedric who was kneeling down, neatly stacking some parchment he had dropped.

“What are you talking about Princess?” She asked “I am wearing clothes, check your eyes,” she scooted over to him and helped gather up his items. Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, looking at the Demented Vampire who sat like a Falmer, gathering up some parchment, but not making it neat nor in order.

“No, you are in your underwear!” he exclaimed as he snatched the parchment from Vaesha, keeping himself from staring, before reorganizing each sheet before putting them aside. Vaesha gave him a pout “I wouldn’t be so willing to be half naked if it weren’t for this heat!” Vaesha examined Sedric and noted that he was in his Vampire Lord armor, from experience, she knew that it was thick and lined with fur, something meant for the extreme cold, not heat “How are you not sweating like a dog?!” she asked in near outrage. Sedric looked to her and grinned “Because I’m too handsome to be covered in sweat,” he said Smugly, Vaesha rolled her eyes at him “ugh!” was all she could say. She glanced over to Kaisha and let out a huff of air before crossing her arms,

“Kaisha is refusing to teach me some shouts so I could cool down the manor…” she made it sound like she was on the brink of tears. Sedric rolled his eyes and stood with his arms holding onto his items as he brought them over to the work table “I agree with her,” Sedric said as he began laying out some books “What? Why?!” Vaesha asked as she shot to her feet. Sedric shook his head before turning to look at her, leaning against the table with his arms crossed “because you don’t need to have the power to shout, you are trouble enough as is,” he answered.

Vaesha scoffed and turned towards the stairs, “Fine, I’ll go ask Myräkkä to teach me, she doesn’t have the Draecon stubbornness!” Sedric rolled his eyes at her once again before resuming his task.

“Doesn’t she realize that Myräkkä feels the same way Dragon Shouts?” Kaisha asked in a soft whisper “Leave her be,” Sedric said as he unrolled a scroll “once she has her heart set on something, she won’t give up until she decides it’s futile” Kaisha rose to her feet with a sigh “I better go with her just in case,” Kaisha said as she passed her sleeping son off to Sedric “Watch him for me,” she said as she moved towards the door before Sedric could protest.

******

“I’m sorry, but I can’t teach you how to shout,” Myräkkä said as she eased down into a chair, holding her rather swollen belly “Besides it not being for the sacred purposes of the worship of Kynareth, I can’t with me being heavily pregnant,” Myräkkä looked to Arinel and gripped his hand “besides, it would take years for you to learn a single word, only Dragonborn can learn shouts without training…” Myräkkä gave Vaesha a sympathetic look “I’m sorry, hopefully this heat will go away soon,” Myräkkä rubbed her belly.

“What about Lòki?” Arinel asked “He was able to learn how to shout by just watching you and Isic train at High Hrothgar,” Kaisha and gave Arinel a warning look, causing him to bow his head in shame “Loki is different, dear,” Myräkkä said as she placed a hand on his shoulder “Besides, he only knows how to use Whirlwind Sprint, and he is chaotic with that knowledge. I’d doubt he’d be able to help with what Vaesha wants,” all eyes shifted to Vaesha, but she had vanished. Kaisha sighed heavily and turned away, waving her goodbyes as she attempted to chase after her grandmother.

******

After two-hours of riding, Vaesha had reached Isic’s last known location. Vaesha rushed through the streets of Whiterun, heading towards the Mead Hall of the Companions. She couldn’t believe that she forgot about Isic being a Dragonborn . She found Isic in the courtyard sparing with Vilkas, or maybe it was Farkas. To Vaesha, she didn’t care.

“Isic! I’m so glad I caught you!” Vaesha exclaimed as she got into range. She paused in the shade of the Mead Hall so she wouldn’t cause herself to burn in the sun. Isic looked to Vaesha with a smile, wiping his hands with a cloth as he walked over to her, “What do I owe the pleasure?” he asked as he leaned against a support beam. “I need a favor of you,” she said as the Nord he was sparring with walked away with a scoff.

“I need you to teach me how to use a shout,” she said “a frost one to be more specific…” she intertwined her fingers as she hoped that he’d agree with teaching her. Isic smiled and laughed softly, “alright, I’ll try to teach you…” He said as he gestured for her to follow, but Vaesha shook her head.

“I can’t, the sun is too overbearing and I might pass out…” She looked away nervously, rubbing her forearm.

“No worries, I can teach you from here,” Isic said as he took a few steps back from her “which shout would you like to know?” he asked “there is Frost Breath and Ice Form,” Isic cracked his knuckles as he waited for an answer.

Vaesha thought for a moment, she almost wanted to ask for the Ice Form shout since she could use that on Sedric, but it wouldn’t cool down a room like Frost Breath could. So her answer was simple.

“Whichever is easiest,” she answered. Isic nodded and took a deep breath, his eyes going slightly draconic as the power surged through his veins “alright, repeat after me,” Isic said as he rubbed his hands together.

“FO KRAH DIIN!” a white mist shot out from Isic’s mouth, sending a trail of ice outward that quickly melted in the heat. Vaesha took a deep breath and repeated the words, but nothing happened. Isic smiled and reached out to touch her shoulder “keep trying, you’ll get it eventually,” he said before Vaesha tried again.

******

Isic taught Vaesha for hours until she managed to get a light mist of frost to appear. Vaesha was content with what she learned and said her goodbyes to Isic. By the time she reached the stables, she was caught by Kaisha who came riding over to her on the back of Shadowmere.

“There you are!” she said as she leapt from the saddle “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Kaisha looked furious “What were you thinking? Trying to learn a Dragon Shout for selfish reasons!” Kaisha crossed her arms as he eyes flickered in rage.

“If you would have done what I ask, I wouldn’t have sought out Isic,” Vaesha said as she mimicked Kaisha’s stance. She moved to mount her horse but Kaisha stepped in her path “you have violated the sacred art of the Thu’um, I can’t let you do this,” Kaisha gripped the reigns hard, keeping Vaesha from leaving.

“My life, my rules!” Vaesha snapped “maybe you need to cool your nerves and leave me be,” Vaesha yanked the reigns out of her granddaughter’s hands and took a deep breath. Kaisha’s eyes went wide “He didn’t!” Kaisha exclaimed “he taught you how to shout, didn’t he?” Kaisha looked flustered “this will surely end in disaster,” Vaesha rolled her eyes and veered her horse around her “Never pre-judge a situation before it happens, my dear,” Vaesha said before she spurred the horse into a gallop.

******

“I have done it!” Vaesha exclaimed as she entered the main hall. Sedric looked up from a map he was studying and sighed, pinching his nose,

“Try to keep it down, I just got the baby to sleep,” Sedric rubbed his eyelids with his index finger and thumb “I was left to babysit while Kaisha tried to stop your mad venture, and the heat isn’t helping with my mood,” Sedric said with a sigh.

“I thought you were too handsome to sweat,” Vaesha teased “maybe this would help,” Vaesha said as she leaned against the worktable beside Sedric. She looked upwards towards the ceiling and took a deep breath,

“FO KRAH DIIN!” she shouted, the manor rumpled as a white mist escaped her lips, shards of ice flying everywhere. The room became cooler as the shards turned into ice flakes that fell gently over them.

“By the Divines,” Sedric sighed “This isn’t going to end well,” Sedric said as he plopped down into a chair, brushing some loose strands of hair from his face that was glued to his skin from sweat.

“That is what Kaisha said,” Vaesha said as she sat on the table, her arms crossed, and one leg over the other “yet, nothing bad has yet to happen…” Vaesha gave Sedric a smug smile before jumping off the table and skipping merrily towards her greenhouse.


	42. Arguement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha and Sedric get in a terrible argument.

Vaesha walked down the stairs stretching and letting a rather load, un-needed yawn before jumping over the last step, causing her feet to make a loud clap as they hit the stone floor. Sedric was leaning on his worktable, one hand over his mouth in thought as he looked over some paperwork. Vaesha grinned and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him while resting her chin on his shoulder.

“What are you working on?” she asked in a playful tone. Sedric sighed and brought his hands up to remove Vaesha from his shoulder as if she were a cloak before turning to face her “I’m going over important information regarding my clan,” he answered. Vaesha raised a brow “your clan?” she said “since when has it been yours, I thought we were in this together,” Vaesha had a hurt look on her face. Sedric sighed once again, this time pinching the bridge of his nose “about that,” Sedric said “I want to rebuild the clan as it was before, with purebloods…” Sedric refused to meet Vaesha’s gaze.

“Wait, wait, wait,” she said exasperated “are you telling me that you are going to rebuild the clan to be another bunch of snooty racist sycophants?!” Vaesha’s fury began to rise “What about those who are feral or mixed-blooded like me?!” Vaesha was close to exploding in anger.

Sedric clenched his jaw, he knew he shouldn’t have brought that up, Vaesha was easy to anger when it came to matters like this, “You need to calm down” he said gently “I just want to make the clan as it was, but not exactly as it was…” Vaesha’s eyes flashed and he knew that her fuse had blown “No, you need to calm down!” she shouted “everything you have done since you started this project was with me!” she growled “we were working on this together and now you are brushing me aside as if I was yesterday’s garbage!” Vaesha was fully livid. Sedric mentally kicked himself for setting her off.

“Look I-“Sedric was cut off when Vaesha quickly spun around, letting out a cloud of frost. He only had a few seconds to act before he became engulfed in ice, so he quickly conjured a shield to block the shout. “Vaesha that’s enough!” Sedric sternly said as the frost cleared, his cape whipped around with his movements while trying to calm his enraged companion “Why? She asked “why would the heartless prick want to stop something he’d started?!” her hand rested on Sufferthorn’s hilt on her thigh, ready to attack.  
“That’s it!” Sedric shouted his hands clenched Vaesha’s shoulders. “You have no right to even dare tell me how to run MY clan!” he hissed “You have no right to it anyway, your devotion it to Sheogorath and his blasted madness.”

“Excuse me?!” Vaesha hissed “You dare call my madness into this?!” her pupils were nothing but thin black slits, her eyes began to glow violently “Do you think I asked to be this way? Do you think I even wanted to be this far gone into madness?!” Vaesha lunged forward to grab Sedric up by the collar of his shirt, bringing his face close to hers “You are just like Harkon!” she hissed “and sooner or later you are going to start killing my kind in order to maintain the bloodlines, not giving a damn about them being friends or family!”

Sedric’s eyes widened in shock, before narrowing into a hard glare. His voice filled with a cold malice and frightening calmness “….Fine if that’s how you feel, I’ll take my heartless murdering self and leave.” Sedric grabbed his cloak from the work table wrapping it around his shoulders.

What had she done? Vaesha had caused the one person she had cared for the most to decide to leave her. She reached out and gripped Sedric’s sleeve in attempt to stop him. But Sedric shrugged her away and moved towards the door; Fluffy following after him thinking his master was going hunting. Sedric reached the door but hesitated before he touched the handle, the urge to turn around and apologize hitting him like a wave before Vaesha’s voice echoed in his mind. ‘You’re just like Harkon!’ As pain and rage filled him again he threw the door open and stormed into the crisp night, trying to mask the pain he knew was trying to show on his face.

Vaesha was in shock. She stood motionless in her spot, her arm still extended out, her mouth hanging open and tears starting to swell in her eyes. If she weren’t already broken and damaged, this would have done its duty. She dropped to the floor, her limbs going limp as her eyes focused on the door. She waited for the door to open again, she wanted Sedric to come running in saying he was sorry and scoop her into his arms saying he was sorry over and over as she cried into the crook of his neck. But after several agonizing moments, nothing happened.

******

Sedric opened the door to Castle Volkihar, his feet heavy as he entered. As he walked through the halls of his old home the twist in his chest slowly increased. The halls where no longer filled with the blood and ashes of his once kin, but the emptiness only caused the memories of their deaths to increase. 

He entered what was once his bedchamber and sat on his bed, the night’s events replying in his mind. At the feel of a nudge he looked down at his faithful hound, envious that he had no concept of what had just transpired earlier that evening. He stated to pet Fluffy as he spoke, “Well, I suppose it’s just us now…” The dog proceeded to bark, pleased that he was receiving attention.

Sedric smiled at his familiar, when he felt a something wet run down his face. He reached his hand up and rubbed his face. “Wha-?” He stared in shock at the wet substance in his hand “tears? Why-?” More of the liquid pooled into his eyes obscuring his vision. He rubbed viciously at his eyes praying silently that they would stop. But the more he tried the more they came, as images of Vaesha poured into his mind.

Soon he gave up and began to laugh; Fluffy nudged his owner’s leg and whined tilting his head slightly. “I am truly a fool…” Sedric said in between his tears and laughter, leaning onto his legs as he held his head in his hands.

******

“I am a fool,” Vaesha muttered to herself as she laid in bed, her knees to her chest as she was curled into a fetal position. It was nearly dawn and she had yet to sleep; it eluded her to be more precise. Not that she needed to sleep. It was just a comfort her and Sedric shared. With a sigh, Vaesha sat up, rubbing her eyes which had grown sore from all the crying she had done throughout the night. She placed a hand on the empty space beside her. She wanted to hear a sleepy groan, but it was cold to the touch.

Before Vaesha could continue to wallow in self pity, there was a loud screech. She lunged for her dagger hidden under her pillow and planted herself against the wall, dagger at the ready to strike. As the intruder came into view, Vaesha jumped out, Sufferthorn ready to dig in, but she hesitated when she saw who it was.

“Luna?” She asked as she lowered Sufferthorn “Hello dear,” Luna said “I heard what happened and thought you would want to talk,” Vaesha sighed and turned away from the Dunmer “I don’t want to talk,” she said as she tucked her dagger back under her pillow before crawling back into bed, curling back into a fetal position. Luna let out a scoff and plopped on the bed, “That’s not going to work on me!” Luna exclaimed as she started rocking Vaesha back and forth “You are going to talk whether you like it or not!” Vaesha let out a groan and slapped Luna’s hands away and curled tighter into a ball “Come on, we can talk about how much of a Skeever-butt Sedric is!” Luna chuckled at her comment, "Skeever-butt, oh how I crack myself up at times" she pretended to wipe away a tear, Vaesha remained in her shell, not even chuckle emerged from her.

Luna rose to her feet, her fists on her waist as she stared at the lump on the bed “I’m not going to leave until you talk,” Luna said “in fact, I’m going to sit right here and wait,” Luna plopped down onto the floor, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched the lump on the bed “and so the waiting game begins…” Luna murmured. Vaesha groaned and tossed a pillow at the Dunmer who caught it and smiled “thank you, this floor is hurting my butt anyway,” she said as she sat on the pillow.

******

Sedric groaned as a loud bang echoed through the castle. It was well after dawn and his head was throbbing. He heard Fluffy growl but couldn’t find the motivation to move from the comfortable bed. He heard the tapping of feet entering his room and stopping halfway through when fluffy barked and growled loudly at the intruder. 

“Well, well. Look who’s here.” Sedric cracked an eye open only to slam them shut again from the light of the candle in the strangers hand. “What do you want?” Sedric said trying to sound confident and not miserable. However he assumed he failed when the stranger snorted in amusement. ” You are an absolute mess, hardly befitting of the son of Lord Harkon.”

Sedric groaned realizing the owner of the voice.” Go suck Molag’s balls Nikolai,” Sedric put his head under his pillow. Maybe if he ignores him, he’ll go away. Nikolai let out a thunderous laugh Sedric winced at the noise.”What a charming vocabulary you’ve developed, pick it up from my sister by any chance?” Sedric heard Nikolai approach his bed Fluffy following closely behind still growling. Such a good dog. Nikolai stopped right next to his bed and made a sound.

Sedric peeked from under the pillow to see Nikolai’s disgusted face.” Have you…Have you been drinking?!” Sedric smirked lazily at Nikolai. “The INDIGNITY!! YOU are a VAMPIRE LORD!! One of the PURIST of ALL the vampires!” Sedric winced and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Yes and this VAMPIRE LORD has a hangover. So you best keep your voice down before I rip you apart and feed you to Fluffy!” Fluffy barked happily, apparently he liked the idea. Nikolai quickly composed himself “I’m sorry my Lord, but the idea of you getting drunk from my sister is… a bit unnerving”

Sedric put his head face down in the pillow. He already knew how pathetic he must look to the younger vampire, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.”If all you came to do was lecture me then you can escort yourself out.” Sedric muttered in his pillow. Nikolai sighed and walked out of the room. Sedric relaxed into the bed and moved to his side in hopes of lessening the migraine he now had. As sleep began to take him footsteps entered his hearing. He groaned as they entered his room, but his groans stopped when an aroma entered his senses. Blood. He shot up, spotting Nikolai holding a goblet filled to the brim. Sedric’s mouth watered from the hunger he felt. Ignoring the pain in his head he took the goblet and chugged it down. Only stopping when the gobbet was empty. He was surprised to find another offered to him, he took it and drank it slower this time remembering that he should at least keep some of his dignity intact.

Sedric didn’t look at Nikolai as he sat in a chair by the bed. When had that got there? “You don’t know how surprised I was when heard you returned to the castle.” Nikolai said has he poured himself a goblet, “I was hoping that you had come to realize you didn’t need Vaesha, Imagine my surprise finding you to be in the state you’re in.” Sedric took a sip from his own goblet, he had no doubt he looked more than torn with his hair askew, armor long discarded and clothes that hung messily on his form.

“Are you going to continue to sulk?” Nikolai asked as he leaned forward “don’t reprimand me,” Sedric said as he took another sip from his goblet “she compared me to the murderous tyrant Harkon!” Sedric’s eyes went livid “That is the worst insult ever said to me!” Sedric barred his fangs. Nikolai sighed and brushed some of his caramel hair from his face “You kind of insulted her when you tried to exclude her from the clan…” Nikolai said. Sedric raised a brow “You changed her, you gave her your blood, and you made her the first member of the new clan… By excluding her, you basically kicked her out and hurt her feelings…” Nikolai kept a straight face as he waited for his words to sink in. 

Sedric sighed “what would being in the clan matter if Vaesha was killed by the Dawnguard.” A look of shock passed Nikolai’s face “that’s why you did it? You were worried?” Sedric looked away. Nikolai had the nerve to snort “never I thought I see the day when you put someone’s safety before your own”. Sedric put his goblet down and covered his eyes. “Doesn’t matter now, I said such cruel things to her….” Nikolai rolled his eyes” So did she, people say things they don’t mean when they are upset,” Sedric looked to his faithful hound who cocked his head to the side and sighed. He rose to his feet, ignoring the wave of dizziness that came at the sudden movement “You’re right…” Sedric said. Nikolai shook his head in surprise “I-I am…?” He then grinned “Good, I’m glad that you think so my lord,” Nikolai said as he rose to his feet, his pride swelling.

“I’m in no mood of your antics,” Sedric sighed as he picked up his cuirass. Sedric didn’t see, but his time with Vaesha, he learned to “sense” a pout. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily “The resemblance between you two is uncanny…” Sedric muttered as he slipped on his cuirass, straightening the wrinkles in his shirt before fastening the strings of his cuirass.

Nikolai gawked at Sedric “WE ARE NOT ALIKE.” Sedric snorted “of course not.” After gathering his some supplies he headed of the room. “Um my lord now may not be the best time to leave-” Nikolai started. “The sooner I return and fix things with Vaesha the better.” “But my lord it’s Noon.” Sedric halted instantly, wondering how he forgot that, in his condition he would never make it back to the manor. He swore under his breath and turned around “fine! But I’m leaving as soon as the sun sets!”

******

Vaesha was fortunate that she wasn’t mortal, for she would be smelling to high Aetherius right about now. She wallowed in self pity for who knows how long. She had lost track of time, for all she knew, it could be well into the Fifth Era right about now. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of the locks on the front door moving. She sighed and fell backwards with a groan. Here comes Luna to make sure she was still coherent and not a babbling ghoul. She closed her eyes tight and waited for the loud screech that would go off once she crossed the threshold, but it never came. Vaesha sat up with her face twisted into a confused expression. Had her wards gone faulty? Vaesha swung her feet to the floor and rose to her feet. He slammed into the wall as the blood rushed to her legs, making her lose her balance. Once she regained her footing, she crept out into the hall, squinting at the bright sconces that illuminated the upper halls of the manor.

She peered over the railing and saw a black bestial form with blazing red eyes. She gasped when she realized it was Fluffy. She ran to the top of the stairs and paused when a figure had entered the main hall. Vaesha ran down the stairs and leapt into the figure’s arms, nearly knocking him off balance. She cried into the crook of his neck. The figure wrapped his arms tightly around her and embraced her, kissing the crown of her head. Vaesha pulled away and sniffled, “I’m so sorry Sedric!” she said “Really, I am! I said such hurtful things to you and I regret every word!” her eyes began to gush tears once again, making her cheeks pink from the amount she cried.

Sedric looked at Vaesha’s tear stained puffy eyed face and felt guilt grip his heart. He held her in another tight hug “I’m sorry too, but first I must explain something to you,” Sedric brushed some of Vaesha’s hair that stuck to her cheeks from her tears before looking her in the eyes “I didn’t want you part of the project because the Dawnguard had caught wind that a few members of the Volkihar clan survived. You being part of the project to rebuild the clan would have made you a target. And I can’t watch as the last person I love be killed by them, not again.” Sedric pulled away and brushed his thumbs along her cheeks to wipe away some tears “My plan was to build up the Pureblood vampires and have them all fully trained. So when we let the half-bloods in they would all be safe….you would be safe” Vaesha felt her heart swell at Sedric’s words.

Vaesha pulled him into a tight embrace, nuzzling her head into his neck. She gave him an affectionate nip at the skin before looking him back in the eye “I love you,” she murmured before kissing him on the lips.

“Well, I see you two made up,” Nikolai said as he entered the hall. They couple broke away and glared at Nikolai “Go away!” Sedric growled “you’re ruining the moment!” Vaesha chuckled when Nikolai made a gagging expression “I will leave you two alone then…” he said as he walked away muttering something incoherent under his breath. When the front door shut with a click, Sedric and Vaesha met gazes.

“Let’s never argue again…” Sedric said as he noticed Vaesha’s state “it does things to us…” he said as he twirled a lock of her hair around his index finger. Vaesha laughed “yeah, I can tell…” she said “you reek of ale!” Vaesha wrinkled her nose at Sedric, making him chuckle. They continued their embrace until Fluffy nudged his head against them, letting out a soft whine. Vaesha laughed softly and knelt down to scratch the hound behind the ears “I missed you too boy,” she murmured. Fluffy gave a happy bark before assaulting her face with ice cold kisses.


	43. The Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many moths of working on this between me and my friend, this is finally done! 13 pages of madness, and a special treat for our fans :)

                All was well in the Manor, for once it was peaceful, no bickering, not even any attempt from Vaesha to ruin Sedric’s day or work. She was off in one of her many worlds, a common thing for mad people, practicing her Alchemy when a soft knock came upon the door before it opened, Sedric stepping into the small room with a proud stance. Vaesha gazed over her shoulder and ceased her milling of a glowing fungus before turning to face him, remnants of whatever she had been working on smeared across various parts on her face,

                “To what do I owe the pleasure of the Princess gracing me with his presence in my Alchemy Lab?” Vaesha asked in a smug tone, cocking her hips to one side as her arms crossed over her chest. Sedric stood straight and cleared his throat, “Get cleaned up and ready to go,” Sedric said promptly. Vaesha raised a brow and grinned, her fangs, which were a bit more elongated due to her growing ever hungry “oooh! Where are we going?!” She asked, but before Sedric could answer, she threw her arms into the air and said “no, wait! Don’t tell me, I want to guess!” She brought her hand to her chin in thought “oooh! Are we going narwhal riding?!” she exclaimed before bouncing up and down.

Sedric sighed smiling lazily,

“No, it’s much more fun than that. We are-”

“Flaying the skin of our enemies?”

“Entertaining thought but no-”

“Going to a tea party?”

“No we’re-”

“Eating dinner while watching a play by boliwogs?”

“What in- No Vaesha-”

“Going to dance naked in the moonlight with spriggans?”

“……You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you?”

“Maybe~!” Vaesha said with a sickly sweet grin. Sedric was fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

” Well since you have so many wonderful plans already lined up I suppose the masquerade ball I was planning to take you to, will have to wait-“

Vaesha starred at Sedric with her mouth agape before flashing him another grin, “I can always make room for a ball, my dear Sedric,” Vaesha stepped towards him and leaned inwards until she was inches from his face “But what shall I wear?” she asked “I have so many wonderful dresses to choose from…” Vaesha leaned back and brought her hand to her chin in thought. Sedric let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, “You aren’t wearing your tattered messes that you dare call dresses,” Sedric said sternly “You are going to have to wear a complete dress, and there are to be no,” Sedric raised his hands to make a gesture “ _Vaesha modifications_ ,” Sedric added.

Vaesha puffed out her lip in a pout, “How will I ever be able to move, let alone breathe?!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. Sedric sighed once more “You don’t breathe as it is!” he said “as for movement, You’ll have to manage just for one night, this is all I ask,” Sedric looked around the room for a moment before reaching for a pair of shears “For precaution, I’m taking these and not giving them back until after the masquerade,” Vaesha continued to pout as she followed Sedric out into the corridor of their home, stopping at the railing that looked over the foyer before continuing to follow after him. Sedric walked through the upstairs, collecting all the shears as Vaesha pouted following behind,

 “Let's see, if I were a madwoman, where would I keep hidden stashes of shears…?” Sedric muttered to himself as he looked around trying to find any shears that Vaesha may have stowed away.

“So who exactly is going?” Vaesha asked, “And where exactly is this ball at?”

“The ball is being held at Castle Volkihar.” Sedric grunted as he reached behind a bookcase, “most attendees will be new clan members and allies we have made.” Sedric turned from Vaesha after retrieving the shears.

“Oh great! So you’re going to let a personification of paranoia into a room full of strangers and hope she doesn’t start stabbing people?” Sedric looked at Vaesha’s irritated, but sassy expression and smiled coyly, “Well I was hoping, but did not wish to assume,” Vaesha grunted in displeasure as Sedric chuckled, “If you feel as though you shall be alone in a sea of strangers, do not fear…” Sedric smiled as he turned the corner, “I invited your little group of friends on the account of my becoming busy and not being able to accompany you…” Vaesha made a squeal of joy as she danced happily down the stairs.

Practically leaping on Sedric at the bottom of the steps. Sedric made a grunting noise as Vaesha collided with his back. “Aw princess you always know exactly how to make me comfy and happy!” Sedric looked at Vaesha over his shoulder, “well I couldn’t have you getting a panic attack during the dance and start killing guests, which would look bad…” Vaesha smiled widely as she got off of Sedric’s back pinching his cheek,

“Aw you do care!” Vaesha’s voice was sickly sweet lining baby talk making Sedric wince. “Yes, yes! But do keep it to yourself, I have a valuable reputation to uphold after all,” Sedric then turned from Vaesha letting out a loud whistle.

Racing in from an adjourning room, came Sedric's death hound Fluffy carrying three pairs of shears in his maw. Vaesha gawked as Fluffy dropped the shears at is masters feat giving a bark of happiness. “Well done boy, you’ve earned yourself a heart later for this,” Fluffy panted in anticipation at the mention of food, as Vaesha glared halfheartedly at the pair. “Bloody traitors the both of you!”

Vaesha turned away with a huff, her arms crossed over her chest and her lips puffed out. She could hear Sedric roll his eyes along with a silent chuckle, accompanied by the heels of his boots clicking against the stone, “if you are finished pouting, you’d notice there is something for you on a mannequin,” Sedric said as he pulled the lid of a ceramic jar off and pulled out a pair of honey covered sheers ‘ _Molag’s Balls, Vaesha_ ’ he muttered as he carried the pair away towards a nearby wash basin, Fluffy licking up the trail of honey drizzling off of the shears. Vaesha popped one eye open and saw a mannequin wearing a crimson gown with a brocade design similar to her Dementia attire. A lace mask was attached to the mannequin’s head, along with a pair of silken evening gloves on the arms. Vaesha admired the gown, running her fingers along the jewels sewn on the bodice and the butterfly style sleeves, to her, it was beautiful, but it was missing just one thing.

“Do you like it?” Sedric asked, actually making Vaesha jump from his sudden appearance “I had the haughty seamstress in Solitude make it, she owed Kaisha a favor so I got it at a decent price...” Vaesha turned and grinned at Sedric, “So this is my gown?” she asked “I thought it was the tent used to hide it!” Vaesha’s grin spread from ear to ear “It just needs one thing…” Vaesha noted as she placed her hand on the mannequin’s shoulder. Sedric’s eyes went wide for a moment before narrowing to a glare,

“I said NO _‘Vaesha modifications’_!” he said “Why do you think I was going around the manor looking for all your bloody shears?!” he asked “I lost count at fifty-two!”

Vaesha laughed, holding her abdomen as she laughed,

“Oh Princess,” she said as she pretended to wipe away a tear “I didn’t mean THAT kind of modification,” she turned towards the dress for a moment then looked at Sedric once more “I mean, it needs a corset,” she added.

“It already has a corset…” Sedric replied with a sigh, he shuddered as Vaesha playfully caressed his cheek with a cold hand “I know that Princess, but I mean a corset for the outside…” she said as she tapped his nose. Sedric let out a heavy sigh before turning away “Divines help me… Just say thank you Vaesha,” Sedric said. “Fine, Thank you princess, for the lovely gown” Vaesha said before she spun around, grabbing the mannequin and moving towards the stairs, the base of the mannequin banging against each step. Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose in response before resuming his hunt for more shears that Vaesha may have hidden.

 

******

Sedric pinned his broach to his cape, the metallic symbol reflecting the light from the candles as it held his cape in place. He looked into his mirror inspecting his form,

                “Not what I would usually pick but it will make her happy.” his costume, in many ways matched Vaesha’s Dementia themed one instead of his usual vampire attire. The garment was his preferred color of crimson, with elegantly jagged designs along the edges of the trim. Over the silk of the crimson tunic he wore, a black vest embroidered with demonic-like images. Complemented with the black silk pants and new black leather boots he wore, he looked very similar to how Vaesha always described how the courtiers of Dementia dressed. The only elements he left to show his alignments to Molag Bal were his Broach shaped in the symbol of his lord and his mask which was themed to match.

    Sedric heard a slight gruff and turned to his faithful hound; the dog looked at his expectantly as he held yet another set of shears in his maw,

     “Dear Lord Vaesha! How did she ever manage to hordes these things without giving me any hint or inclination that she was doing it”! Sedric took the shears from Fluffy patting him on the head; he then took the newly confiscated shears and hid them under his bed with the rest of the shears he had found this evening. It was always the first place Vaesha looked until he stopped hiding things there, now it was the perfect spot for she would immediately scratch the location and look elsewhere. ‘ _Rule number one of living with an insane partner, always have multiple hiding spots’_ Sedric smirked to himself and let out a chuckle.

    “SEDRIC”!! Ah speak of her and she calls. Sedric looked at himself one last time in the mirror and then at his hound. “Well what do you think? Is it suitable”? Sedric said to the hound and gave a quick spin. Fluffy merely tilted his head at his master before giving a bark of response. Sedric then patted Fluffy’s head before walking out the door ‘ _If I keep doing things like asking for a dog’s opinion I may very well turn into Vaesha_ ’.

    He thought to himself as he knocked and entered Vaesha’s room when she beckoned him in. The sight that greeted Sedric was not the one he expected. Instead of seeing Vaesha fully dressed and ready he found her with merely a petticoat and an unlaced corset on her arms covering her otherwise bare chest. Sedric felt the cold blood in his body rise to his cheeks, as he hastily turned around,

    “MOLAG’S BALLS VAESHA, WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED?!” Sedric was not angry, oh no, nor was he embarrassed. Not that he would admit if he was. No, he was simply uncomfortable, VERY UNCOMFORTABLE. Sedric had seen plenty of naked women in his time as a vampire, but for the most part he felt nothing for them. Lust was sometimes a factor but for the most part the act was for release. Vaesha on the other hand was a different story; as much as the woman drove him up the wall he absolutely adored her. He was well aware that Vaesha wasn’t shy in ANY aspect, be it her personality or her body. But Divines and Daedric Princes be damned if she wasn’t a very distracting temptation sometimes!

    “Aw don't be embarrassed my dear princess!” Vaesha all but giggled. Sedric groaned, sometimes he thinks she does this on purpose. “Why did call me here Vaesha? You’re supposed to be getting ready,” Sedric all but growled into the door.

    Vaesha giggled insanely,” I was getting ready! But I can’t seem to get my corset tied all the way!” Sedric groaned again, “And I suppose you want ME to tie it?”

    “YEP!” Sedric could practically feel her grin at his discomfort.

    “Very well…” Sedric says with a sigh, without turning around he grabbed a discarded towel and offered it to Vaesha his head facing the door. Vaesha looked at him curiously,

    “What’s that for?”

    “H.U.M.O.R. M.E.” Vaesha shrugged and grabbed the towel covering her chest,

    “Okay fancy pants I’m covered!” Sedric turned and walked towards Vaesha while directing her to turn around. With her back facing Sedric, he began to fluidly lace the corset, trying his best not to stare at her bare back and neck.

    “You’re pretty good at this princess, worn many corsets have you?” Vaesha jokingly asked, determined to get another reaction from the man behind her.

    “Yes actually, they were quite popular for males to wear a few centuries ago…”

    Vaesha wasn’t expecting his cool and calm response. Sedric new that. And he was damned pleased by the surprised sputter that came out of the women. Vaesha quickly composed herself, a manic smile spreading across her face,

    “I would love to see that-!” Sedric tightened the corset interrupting Vaesha. He chuckled at her surprised gasp, quickly tying her corset before leaning down and whispering into the vampire’s ear,

    “Someday you might”. He then leaned down and kissed the juncture between Vaesha’s neck and shoulder before turning and leaving the room. Leaving a baffled and blushing Vaesha in his wake.

 

******

 

                The vampiric couple walked arm-in-arm through the great entrance of Castle Volkihar. The noises of many conversations ceasing when they came into view at the balcony overlooking the great hall. Though everyone wore a mask, a good chunk of the guests were obviously Vampires. Not because of the obvious glowing amber or red eyes, but the fact they wore dark colors, mainly crimson and black. It must be a Vampire thing. Vaesha smiled before giving a side glance towards Sedric who had unhooked his arm from hers so he could place both hands on the stone railing. He had a proud smile on his face, and Vaesha **REALLY** wanted to pinch his cheek and play fun at the fact he had something other than a frown or emotionless expression for once. But she knew that his reputation was pretty much on the line so she refrained.

                “I see someone was busy with their recruitment,” Vaesha muttered as she scanned the guests, easily spotting her mortal friends. She could feel Sedric’s smile without even looking at him. Vaesha wanted to pinch his cheek very badly, but no doubt that’ll embarrass him in front of the new clan. Something he wouldn’t want to happen, and would ruin the night. So Vaesha held back the urge once more. Sedric stood straight and held out his arm for Vaesha once more, who didn’t hesitate in wrapping her arm around his; walking along side him down the stone steps into the great hall towards the guests.

                “Would you care to dance my lady?” Sedric asked with a genuine tone. Vaesha starred at him flabbergasted. Before grinning like a fool, as she took in a breath to speak, Sedric locked eyes with her, sending her a silent message of _‘If you dare call me princess in front of everyone, you’ll regret it_ ’ Vaesha took a deep breath and gave a curtsey, taking Sedric’s hand with her gloved hand and looking him in the eye,

                “Of course I would… My Lord…” she said with a hidden jovial tone.

                Sedric subtly rolled his eyes and laced his fingers with Vaesha’s right hand, wrapping his other hand around her waist so they could dance. The chandlers that casted an amber glow across the great hall caused the crimson gems in Vaesha’s hair and on her dress to sparkle as they moved to the music. They were lost to the rhythm, only stopping once the musicians ceased their tune to start an upbeat song using the drum. Continuing to be like a gentleman, Sedric kissed the back of Vaesha’s hand and bowed, making the Demented Vampire blush a little. He let out a quiet chuckle before turning away to mingle with some of the guests. Vaesha watched his back as he waved through the crowd, not paying attention the one of the mortal guests approaching her from behind.

                “Hello, anyone in there?” asked the guest.

                Vaesha jumped, coming back to the conscious world to see her great-great granddaughter, Kaisha standing beside her with a sweet smile on her face. Vaesha couldn’t help but grin, surely Kaisha wouldn’t always be immune to her antics.

                “I’m afraid not,” she replied “The person you are looking for is nowhere in sight…” she added with a toothy grin following. Kaisha rolled her eyes in response and shook her head.

                “I’m not one to complain because I enjoy gatherings such as this, but…” Kaisha said as she quickly gazed throughout the room “what is the purpose of this, I never knew Sedric as the type to throw parties, and usually it’s that Lòki fellow or you…” Kaisha crossed her arms over her chest, the Snow bear pelt she wore sliding to cover her arms. Vaesha thought for a moment. She knew Sedric had a reason, but she didn’t quite remember; she was lost in her thoughts about the Sweet Rolls she was hoping to be there instead of actually listening to him.

                “Sedric just decided to do something different for a change…” Vaesha answered with a shrug. Then she remembered that is was some ancient Nord holiday once her crimson eyes fixed on a candle burning on a sconce “Also it’s Samhain, some holiday that the ancient Nords celebrated around this time of the year…” she added.

                “Uh-huh… Samhain was three months ago…” Kaisha said as she placed one hand on her hip. With each passing day, she was starting to turn more into pre-vampiric Vaesha by the day,

                “Ostara…?” Vaesha asked.

                “Not for another two months…” Kaisha replied.

                “Yule…?” Vaesha tried

                “Last month…” Kaisha replied “Don’t you know your ancient Norse Lore? You and Sedric are constantly studying it!” Kaisha chastised.

                “Fine then, this is to celebrate the new clan!” Vaesha exclaimed.

                Kaisha chuckled at her grandmother’s response before letting out a sigh,

“Well, I’m going to go find Isic before the drinking truly begins…” Kaisha said before turning away from her great-great grandmother.

                Someone tapped Vaesha on the shoulder, earning her attention. When she turned, she saw a young Vampire with blazing orange eyes and fire-red hair. There was no mistake that he was an Altmer, he had the angular features, the slightly gold skin, and of course, the ears. He took up Vaesha’s hand and began to dance with her, just as the bard’s began another song.

                “You sure handled that well…” he commented.

                Vaesha rolled her eyes at him,

                “What?” she asked “I was thinking about sweet rolls when Lord Sedric was telling me the purpose of this ball on our way here, you couldn’t expect me to pay attention all the time…? I’m Insane, I’m sure the Lord explained that to you?” she asked.

                The young Vampire chuckled,

                “What my lord sees in you is honestly the greatest mystery of all…” he said with a hint of bluntness “A feral, turned mixed-blooded who likes to prance around in the rain and has no concept of decency, managed to ensnare the most proper and closed off of the pureblooded line at the drop of a hat… How _do_ you do it?”

                Vaesha ceased dancing with him, her eyes narrowing into a scowl, but before she could say anything, Sedric was behind him and had placed a hand on his shoulder.

                “If I were you,” Sedric said in a stern tone “I wouldn’t insult the lady; she has a terrible temper and is known for leaving a few surprises in your mind to destroy your psyche…” Sedric added as his grip tightened on the Vampire’s shoulder to pull him away. Once he was out of sight, Sedric took up Vaesha’s hand and lead her towards a staircase that lead to the second floor of the castle.

                “Don’t mind Verian, he’s newly turned and is trying to worm his way through the ranks,” Sedric said once they turned a corner.

                “My, someone has been a busy boy…” Vaesha commented.

                “I’m not the one who turned him…” Sedric replied. Vaesha raised a brow,

                “Oh?” she inquired “who turned him then?” Vaesha asked again.

                “That would be that dear brother of yours…” Sedric said with a sigh “He changed a lot of males and I had to even it out by changing a few females…” Sedric added.

                “I’m sure you did a lot of thinking on the females, they are all gorgeous…” Vaesha commented. Sedric rolled his eyes,

                “Please Vaesha, not tonight…” he replied.

                Vaesha puffed out her lips in the form of a pout before giving him a curtsey,

                “As thine princess commands,” Vaesha said sarcastically, earning a groan from Sedric.

                “Also, what was the kiss for?” she asked “after you had helped me with my corset?” she cocked her head to the side as she stared at Sedric, his hands placed on the railing as he over looked his guests from the shadows.

                Sedric turned his eyes to the party from the balcony. “No reason, I simply felt like it.”

Vaesha turned to Sedric giving him a critical look, “You’re not the type to simply do things when the urge hits you…” Sedric simply shrugged with a smug smile on his face

“Perhaps you simply know me less then you think.”

“That’s more than unlikely and you know it,” Vaesha said with a snort. Sedric turned to her and played with a strand of her hair twinning it around his fingers,

 “Regardless,” he said in a soft voice “be careful tonight. Most of the Vampires here are newly turned and have yet to tame their arrogance.” His face remained a smile but Vaesha could see the concern in his eyes as he cupped her cheek, “some would have no problem attacking you to get to me if they thought it would prove their strength…” Vaesha gave Sedric a sarcastic smile.

“Anyone who attacks me must have a death wish because I am more than capable of handling myself…” Sedric gave a chuckle as he moved his hand from Vaesha’s face to her hand. “Indeed. In a battle of stealth or a one-on-one fight you would be triumphant. However a group of pure blooded vampires is a challenge newly changed or not it would most likely be painful…”Sedric held his arm out to Vaesha and began escorting her to the newly rebuilt garden. “Besides if one of them actually managed to kill you who knows when your demented mad god would send you back…”

Vaesha let out a laugh, “Aw would you miss me?”

“Oh yes. Who else would I torture with you gone?”

“Well there is Kaisha...”

“And risk the wrath of the already stressed Dragonborn? I think not.”

“What about Nikolai?”

“It’s fun, but he’s predictable. I never know what you’re going to do.” Vaesha put her other hand on Sedric’s arm with a light laugh.

“I’m flattered that I’m so important to your day to day entertainment. But if you’re so concerned about my being here then why bring me at all?”

“If you’re going to be the lady of the castle, then the new children of the clan should know those who hold the power within our clan”. Sedric didn’t look at Vaesha, but he could see her shocked expression from the corner of his eye making his ever growing smirk even bigger.

Vaesha followed Sedric into the Courtyard Garden; it had changed since she was last here. The statues and patios were repaired, and weeds were no longer suffocating the plants, the air smelled of fragrant flowers instead of stagnant water devoid of any form of life. Even the energy in the air was welcoming instead of intimidating.

“I’ve got to say princess, you have quite the talent in landscaping…” she said as she slowly turned in a circle to gaze at the now beautiful garden, the twin moons of Nirn and the bright auroras shining brightly down upon them.

Sedric chuckled,

“Would you be surprised that it was your dear brother who did the landscaping?” he asked “Myräkkä and Arinel did the stone work, and Jasmin grew the plants…” he explained as he made gestures to the areas he spoke of.

Vaesha smiled, but this smile wasn’t like her usual ones. No, this one was as if she were a youthful child in awe of something. She almost looked mortal because of it. Sedric felt regret as he cleared his throat to catch her attention. She was so at peace, a peace that she needed, and he tore her from it. When Vaesha looked at him, he saw the youthful light in her eyes dim, bringing back the lambent crimson instead.

“If you’re wondering as to why I brought you out here and away from the guests, it is because there is someone I would like you to meet,” Sedric said as he held out his arm, as if gesturing someone over.

Vaesha raised a brow,

“Oh?” she asked “and who might this be?” she inquired as a figure appeared from behind the moon dial that was once in disrepair.

Sedric gave a soft smile,

“My sister…” he answered simply. Vaesha looked to Sedric in astonishment “Your… sister…?” she asked “Like, blood sister or…” she looked to the figure and saw blazing red-orange eyes appear from under a hood “Serana…” Vaesha finished when the figure paused beside Sedric.

Sedric nodded,

“I know that I’m not Harkon’s actual son, but I was raised like one and it would feel strange to not refer her as nothing more than my sister, even though we didn’t meet until the old clan had risen to power…” Sedric explained.

“Isn’t she with the Dawnguard though?” Vaesha asked, suddenly looking very worried “isn’t that dangerous?” Vaesha took on a whole new expression, one that Sedric had seldom seen, manly when she’d awake from the torments Vaermina would send upon her as she slumbered. Sedric wrapped an arm around Vaesha’s shoulders to soothe her,

“She means no harm,” Sedric whispered “I asked for her to meet me here so I can try and learn more about the Dawnguard’s movements…” he added before glancing towards Serana.

Vaesha heaved a heavy sigh before looking to Sedric,

“How do we know that she won’t tell the Dawnguard a single thing?’ Vaesha asked, suddenly in her defensive mode “She joined the Dawnguard not even a week after being woken up, and didn’t even give a damn that they massacred her family!” Vaesha glanced to Serana and let out a scoff “Mad or not, you don’t abandon family!” she hissed.

“He was going to kill me!” Serana argued “He was going to use my,” she paused to make a gesture “ _sacrifice_ to enslave the mortals of Tamriel by destroying the sun!” Serana’s eyes flashed in anger.

Vaesha stepped forward, ready to strike at Serana as one hand hovered over her dagger hidden under her skirts, but Sedric had stopped her,

“Enough!” he growled “both of you! This isn’t the time or place for this!”

“She shouldn’t be here Sedric!” Vaesha argued “I don’t trust her and she needs to leave, the stench of the Dawnguard on her is making me sick to my stomach!” she growled.

“This was my home!” Serana hissed “You are fortunate that I allowed Sedric to use the castle for the new clan and not have the Dawnguard occupy this place!” she barred her fangs at the Demented Vampire, her fingertips starting to spark with hostile Magicka.

Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew this was a bad idea, and yet he went ahead with it anyway.

“Molag’s balls…” he muttered “enough with this nonsense!” he growled.

Serana pursed her lips and rolled her eyes,

    “I don’t understand why you chose this woman as your queen…” Serana muttered “she is too free-spoken and wild… And I am unsure why you chose a devout follower of Sheogorath as your queen anyway... surely a  _“son”_  of Harkon could do better…” she added as she looked away, clearly still boiling with rage deep inside. Her comment had drawn the line. How dare she insult not only her, but also Sedric?

    Vaesha reached for her dagger and opened her mouth ready to lash out but Sedric beat her too it.

    “Because she keeps me grounded, reminds me what compassion is, and keeps me aware of others around me”.

    Vaesha’s eyes widened, mouth opening comically as the compliments flowed out of Sedric’s mouth. Vaesha looked to Serana finding her eyes trained onto Sedric, taking in every word that he said. Vaesha turned however when Sedric turned to face her, a sincere smile on his face.

    “She has her downfalls, as do I, yet she accepts me. I would have no other at my side Serana, I love her”. Vaesha’s mouth opened and closed only small squeaks leaving her lips as tears began to fill her eyes. She ran over to Sedric, careful of not snagging her skirts and hugged him, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

    “I see,” Serana said, she let out a heavy sigh, and looked to Vaesha, bowing sarcastically, “very well,  _my lord_ ” she said in a matching tone.

    Sedric rolled his eyes in response, a slight smile on his face. He draped his arm around Vaesha’s shoulders, taking his leave,

    “Come  _my dear_ , our guests surely must have noticed our absence by now,” he said, giving a backhanded wave to Serana as they made their way back to the ball.

    Vaesha smiled, glancing up at Sedric,

    “So…” she said, folding her arms over her abdomen “What was that lovely tidbit you said back there?”

    Sedric chuckled,

    “I have no idea what you are referring to  _my dear_ ,” he replied “perhaps you're hearing things…”

    Vaesha smiled and shoved him lightly with her shoulder,

    “You are such an ass!”

    “Such language!” Sedric said in feigned shock.

    “I say worse things than that,” Vaesha stated.

 

******

 

                “There you two are!” Nikolai said as he approached the couple. He was dressed in a maroon silk shirt and charcoal grey vest. The tails of his ebony coat billowed with his movements “I’ve been looking all over for you,”

                 _‘Not hard enough, it seems…’_ Sedric muttered to Vaesha, making her giggle, before turning his attention to the Vampire “To what do we owe the pleasure Nikolai?” Sedric asked.

                “We have a bit of a predicament occurring in the ballroom that requires your care…” Nikolai said as he gestured behind him.

                Sedric brought his freehand over his eyes and sighed heavily,

                “Why can’t you deal with the issue yourself Nikolai?” Vaesha asked “you seem competent enough,”

                “More competent than you,” Nikolai hissed.

                Vaesha grunted, stamping her foot, as she got ready to lunge at Nikolai, the intent of wringing his neck. Sedric held her back

                “Enough!” Sedric exclaimed, “What in the name of Oblivion is going down there?!”

                Nikolai looked nervous,                                                                                                                   

                “I-It’s…. Best if I show you my lord…” Nikolai backed away towards the mezzanine.

Sedric sighed, unlinking his arm from Vaesha’s as he stepped into view to whatever was happening down in the ballroom. He took a quick glance before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose,

“Vaesha,” he said “be a dear and deal with your Lord before I am without a clan once more….” He groaned.

Vaesha tilted her head and stepped towards Sedric, placing a hand on his shoulder to see what Sedric was referring to, and to her surprise, Lòki was on a one of the tables, the Wabbajack in hand singing very loudly in a mix of Tamriellic and Daedric, and Sheogorath was dancing in the center off the ballroom on a mountain of goat cheese wheels.

“I’m on it…” she said “this is just like every Turdas in New Sheoth…” with that she removed her black gloves and handed them to Nikolai as she jumped over the railing of the mezzanine and down to the Ballroom below.

“My lord!” Vaesha said, gaining the Mad God’s attention “what brings you here to this fine ball celebrating the new Volkihar clan?”

Sedric was surprised as he observed Vaesha’s endeavor. She didn’t resort to her usually ways, at least not yet, instead she was prim and proper.

Sheogorath turned to his ambassador,

“I was told there’d be cheese!” Sheogorath said, tapping his cane on a cheese wheel “also brains, lots of brains for brain pies and intestines for skip roping!”

Vaesha let out an even sigh,

“Who told you that my lord?” she asked “surely you were mistaken as this is a ball for Vampires claimed by Molag, not the mortals who are more befitting for our glorious gifts,”

Sheogorath seemed to have calmed, for the moment, he studied the madwoman before him before letting out a loud laugh,

“Tell me where I might find these mortals then!” he commanded.

Vaesha could only grin in response,

“Why, Fort Dawnguard my lord,” she replied “that place is teeming with mortals with the perfect skip roping intestines and the right amount of brains for pie,” she chuckled ‘even their eyes are perfect for necklaces or if you wish, jams,” Vaesha glanced at Sedric and gave a slight wink. He gazed at her with hidden astonishment, was this her courtier self speaking? He never knew what she was like as a member of the Court of Madness, he just assumed her usual ways were how she was.

Sheogorath lifted his cane in the air,

“Perfect!” he exclaimed “CHEESE FOR EVERYONE~!” he slammed his cane down and vanished in a puff of red smoke, the mountain of cheese wheels flying outwards in an explosion, causing several gasps and screeches from the clan. Vaesha merely ducked before sighing and returning to her place beside Sedric.

“That went a bit different than I expected,” Sedric commented under his breath when Vaesha stopped beside him, her hands placed on the railing as she watched the clan members starting to dance once more.

“Honestly _my dear_ , did you expect me to go along with the madness?” she asked in fake offense.

“Knowing you, yes,” he placed a hand over hers and gave a slight smile when their gazes met.

“I don’t know if I should be honored that you know me so well, or offended that you’d expect that of me…” she took her free hand and caressed Sedric’s cheek “you are welcome either way… _princess_ ” she murmured.

Sedric let out a low chuckle,

“Shall we go have a final dance before ushering everyone to their coffins for the eve?” he asked stepping away from the railing so he could bow,

Vaesha turned,

“I would love to,” she replied, taking her gloves back from Nikolai and slipping them back on before taking Sedric’s hand.


	44. Sahri

        "You are such a fucking prick sometimes!" Vaesha hissed as she stormed out of the manor, not caring that it was raining, Sedric following close behind, a snarl on his face.  
  
        "If I am such a prick, then why do you linger?!" he growled back. he slammed the door, cutting off any restort Vaesha had, the sound of items crashing could be heard within. Vaesha stamped her foot, causing mud to splatter on her boots and clothes. Just moments outside and she was drenched to the bone, but Vaesha didn't care, she needed to cool off. She turned for the woods, muttering all sorts of curses aimed for Sedric in Daedric, mainly about him being a skeever butt and cheese brain. Why doesn't he understand that to her, Sheogorath comes first? After all, she  _is_  a member of his Court in the Shivering Isles, and a devout follower. She can't just drop all his traditions for Molag Bal in an instant, unless she wanted to become Sheogorath's new coat. Vaesha grimaced and curled her fists, spinning to strike at a tree with her dagger grasped firmly in her hand. She stabbed the trunk three times before letting out a roar of anger. She removed her prized dagger and sheathed it before falling down into the mud, her legs pressed into her chest as her head fell into her cradle of arms, all her anger melted away and compelling her to cry.  
  
        Vaesha looked up, sniffling. Why did she feel like something was off? Curiosity got the best of her, she pushed herself to her feet and began walking deeper into the forest, following her heart. Thunder roared in the sky as she continued on, the rain seeming to fall faster as she pushed through the low branches.  
  
        She came to a stop when she found a rotting tree trunk, a small sound of distress coming from within. Vaesha felt compelled to investigate. She knelt down into the mud, pushing aside some ivy covering the stump. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw that the owner of the sounds was a little girl.  
  
        "Divines child, are you alright?!" she asked, reaching for her.  
  
        The little girl let out a whimper as another roll of thunder sounded. Vaesha felt her heart drop. She reached out to comfort the girl, taking notice of her elven ears.  
  
        "Hey," she said "it's alright, come here," Vaesha's voice was soft, filled with tenderness for the young girl.  
  
        The little girl looked up, sniffling, her eyes were white and clouded. She looked confused as she furrowed her brow, unsure where the voice of the kind lady was coming from. That is when Vaesha realized that this girl was blind. A few more rolls of thunder went off and the girl let out a yelp and hid her face once more. Vaesha gave the girl a sympathetic look, reaching out to touch her shoulder,  
  
        "Let me take you some place safe from the thunder," Vaesha was cautious with the little girl, she didn't want to frighten her even more than she was. Surprisingly the girl reached out to Vaesha, clinging to her. She pulled the girl tight to her frame, cradling her and sheltering her as best as she could from the rain.  
  
******  
  
        Sedric let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair, an untouched goblet of blood on the table beside him. He pinched the bridge of his nose before gazing down to his faithful hound, snoozing by his feet.  
  
        "Well boy, what time do you expect her back?" he asked.  
  
        The hound raised his head and cocked it to the side, the sound of rain pelting the roof was the only sound that followed, besides the occasional roll of thunder. Fluffy perked up before Sedric could continue with his conversation with him. A low growl came from the hound, piquing the Vampire Lord's attention. He sat up and turned just in time to see Vaesha coming through the door, drenched to the bone, carrying a small form in her arms.  
  
        "Molag's Balls Vaesha!" Sedric exclaimed, shooting to his feet "What is the meaning of this?!" he made his way over to her.  
  
        Vaesha let out a heavy sigh,  
  
        "Don't just stand there and look pretty, she needs to get warm and dry before she succumbs to illness!" she hissed "get a bath ready for her!" with that, she brushed passed the Vampire Lord and moved towards the fire place where she could attempt to warm the child.  
  
        Sedric didn't hesitate, he smoothly ascended the stairs, vanishing from sight. Vaesha heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed the girl's shoulder as she rocked her back and fourth. Vaesha hummed to soothe the girl, getting lost in the process that she didn't sense Sedric appraoching her. She came to when Sedric placed a hand on her shoulder before easing her to her feet,  
  
        "Bath is ready," he whispered.  
  
        Vaesha nodded, taking notice that Sedric's shirt had been untucked, the sleeves rolled to the elbows.  
  
        "Thank you," she adjusted the girl in her arms. She was still shivering, but after a nice bath, she should be fine. Sedric followed after her, a genuine look of concern on his face.  
  
******  
  
        "You want to do what?!" Sedric asked in a loud whisper.  
  
        "You heard me right, I want to adopt her!" Vaesha replied in a much calmer tone "look at her Sedric, she's helpless and alone, she needs a family," Vaesha sighed and peered into the room that the young girl was soundly sleeping in.  
  
        Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily,  
  
        "Vaesha, we can't take care of a mortal child," he gestured to her "she has to be taken to Honorhall, where she'll be with other children looking for families, not with two Vampires!"  
  
        "Sedric, please, listen to me," Vaesha pleaded "this little girl may be bypassed because of her disability, she will reach the age where she can't be housed in the orphanage any more and tossed in some work house to scrape by, where she might catch a disease and die, I won't condemn her to that fate!" She looked to Sedric with watery eyes "besides, you know how much it hurts me that I can't have a child, please, give me this chance to be a mother again, I never really got to be one and I want to experience motherhood fully!"  
  
        Sedric looked at the Demented Vampire for a long while. It was true, Vaesha did desire to have a child, but being the way she is, it was not possible. He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck,  
  
        "Very well," he said "we will keep her, give her a comfortable life and a family," he looked to the young girl and let out a heavy sigh. Vaesha shed tears of joy as she leapt for Sedric, pulling him into a tight hug,  
  
        "Thank you Sedric!" she said "thank you!" with that, she kissed him deeply before releasing him and stepping into the girl's room, sitting on the bedside as she watched her sleep.  
  
        Sedric leaned in the doorway, a soft smile on his face.  
  
        "Does she have a name?" he asked in a soft voice, stepping into the room.  
  
        Vaesha glanced up,  
  
        "I'm not sure," Vaesha whispered, brushing some ebony hair from the girl's face "I wanted to wait and see if she had one before giving her a name..." she glanced up at him with a soft smile.  
  
        "Do you already have a name in mind?" Sedric inquired.  
  
        "Sort of..." Vaesha sighed and rose to her feet, tucking some hair behind her ear "but I don't think it will fit..."  
  
        Sedric tilted his head inquisitively.  
  
        Vaesha sighed,  
  
        "I was thinking of Sahri..." she murmured, looking away with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.  
  
        "I like that," Sedric said with a smile.  
  
        "Thank you princess..." Vaesha heaved another sigh and stepped out of the room. before walking off, she paused, a hand on the doorway, "and, good night..." she said.  
  
        Sedric nodded, turning his attention to the slumbering child, letting out a heavy sigh, waving his hand to dim the candles in the room.  
  
******  
  
        Sedric awoke later than usual. A bit unusual for him. He rose from bed and dressed for the day, neglecting his hair for a moment as he stepped from his and Vaesha's room. Sedric made his way down the stairs, his hand sliding down the railing as he covered his mouth with the other to stifle a yawn. As his feet met with the stone flooring of the main floor, he was welcomed by a peculiar sight.  
  
        Vaesha was up, dressed, and serving mortal food. Then his eyes rested on the little girl and he realized why. Normally mortal food would wake him by the smell, so why didn't it? He saw his faithful hound sitting at the edge of the table, drooling as he begged. His eyes rested on a plate of meat, raw meat. He put two-and-two together and stepped towards the table, casually placing his hands on Vaesha's shoulders,  
  
        "Vaesha, dear, what in Oblivion are you doing?" he asked in a nonchalant tone "you can't feed the girl raw meat, you'll make her sick..." Sedric raised his gaze to the tiny girl who sat across from Vaesha with a content expression on her face. He smiled at her before looking back to Vaesha,  
  
        "I apologize, I haven't cooked proper food in while, it's usually done for us...." Vaesha sighed and stood "Spend some time with Sahri,  _dear_  and I'll go cook this proper for her," Vaesha said, taking the plate of rabbit with her.  
  
        Sedric rolled his eyes and took Vaesha's spot, looking at the young girl. Sahri raised her gaze, ehr ears perking at the sound of Vaesha walking away, a tiny whimper starting to rise, Sedric reached out and placed a gentle hand over hers, smiling at her,  
  
        "Hey," he said "it's alright,  _daddy's_  here..." His smile widened as those words escaped his lips.  
  
        Sahri raised her gaze, a soft expression on her face,  
  
        "D-Daddy...?" she asked.  
  
        "Yes dear," he said.  
  
        Sahri smiled, hopping down from her chair and walking over to him, her hand on the table to guide her. Sedric let out a soft chuckle as he scooped the child into his arms, having her sit on his lap. He could get used to this whole fatherhood thing. Sahri hummed a happy tune, swinging her legs. She was a tiny one, even for a Bosmer.  
  
        "How old are you Sahri?" he asked,  
  
        Sahri turned her head and looked up, using her ears t guide her to his face by following his voice.  
  
        "I-I'm... almost twelve," she replied.  
  
        "A good age," Sedric said with a smile.  
  
        Yeah, he could get used to this. it all felt natural to him, he was glad Vaesha managed to convince him to let him keep Sahri. She was a sweet girl.


	45. Near Death

        "I can't believe we came all the way to Solitude for nothing!" Sedric growled as he stuffed his satchel into Shadowmere's saddlebags.  
  
        "We didn't come here for nothing princess," Vaesha said as she stood beside him "we managed to find a cute dress for Sahri, as well as some adorable trinkets to put in her hair," she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly.  
  
        "That is what  _you_  originally wanted to do, and I said no," Sedric sighed " _I_  wanted to get some things done for the clan, but you managed to get me to this wretched city to go shopping!" he fastened the saddlebags and turned to the madwoman "Now, pick up Sahri and mount the horse so we can return to the Castle before the sun rises and we start to burn from lack of blood..." Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved a heavy sigh, taking hold of Shadowmere's lead once Vaesha and Sahri were settled.  
  
        "Are you mad at me?" Vaesha asked once Solitude came out of view, replaced by the rocky landscape of Haafingar Hold.  
  
        "No," Sedric said "I'm quite ecstatic that I wasted a whole day parading around Solitude's market rather than doing important work for the clan..." he rolled his eyes and let out another sigh "of course I'm angry!" he growled, kicking a loose pebble.  
  
        "Look," Vaesha said, pulling on Shadowmere's mane to make her stop "I said I'm sorry alright?" she tilted her head "I just wanted us to do something as a family since you are always doing work for the clan, Sahri hardly spends time with you and I just wanted something for us to do..."  
  
        Sedric took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, turning to look at Vaesha, he opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of a twig snapping in the distance brought him on high alert. He reached for his sword, his hand hovering over the hilt as his vampiric eyes scanned the area.  
  
        "Sedric?" Vaesha asked.  
  
        "Shh..." Sedric held up a finger, gazing to Vaesha momentarily "Vaesha, take Sahri and get out of here... Something isn't right...” he muttered, drawing his sword silently.  
  
        Vaesha didn't need to argue, she knew that something was up, her voice inside her head was  _screaming_  for her to get out of there. She took up the reins and gave them a snap, ushering Shadowmere to move, starting in a simple trot then into a full-on gallop. Her Vampiric hearing heard the sounds of fighting in the distance. She wanted to turn back, but she had Sahri to worry about. She had to get back to the Castle and send some of the clan to assist Sedric in someway, but who knew if he'd still be engaged in fighting by the time they arrive. For all she knew, he could already be done with the attackers and be running after them, splattered with their blood and grinning in euphoria. She snapped the reins a few times, using her free arm to hold onto Sahri tightly as Shadowmere plowed through the forest towards the coast where the castle was located.  


**-~-**

Vaesha stormed into the castle, it was dead silent as most of the members had already retired to their coffins for the ' _night_ '. But she knew that one would still be awake, her half-brother, Nikolai. She held on to Sahri's hand as she ran down the stairs and into the main hall where he stood, looking through a stack of parchment.  
  
        "Nikolai! I need help!"  
  
        Nikolai turned and raised a brow,  
  
        "What is it this time oh dear sister of mine?" he asked "have you finally pissed off the wrong people and have a price on your head?" he smirked at his sister.  
  
        "Dear me, I must have mistaken the court jester as my brother!" Vaesha snapped, her eyes flickering with annoyance "but that isn't why I need your help, it concerns Sedric... H-He's... I think he's in trouble..."  
  
 Nikolai’s expression shifted from his usual jovial expression to one of pure unadulterated rage  
  
        "Then why in Oblivion did you leave him behind?!" he growled, eyes starting to glow as his skin started to turn grey, the signs of him transforming  "I realize you are insane, but not that insane to leave behind the leader of the clan!"  
  
        Vaesha held Sahri close to her, as if protecting her from harm,  
  
        "I was doing what I was told!" she argued, "he told me to take Sahri and get away! I couldn't disobey him!"  
  
        Nikolai clenched his jaw, setting his eyes on the tiny Bosmer girl beside Vaesha who was clinging to her skirts, letting out a silent whimper.  
  
        "I don't give a damn about that girl! If I were you, I would have stayed by his side like the supposed  _queen_  you are suppose to be!" he turned to the few Vampires remaining up who watched the scene out of curiosity and fear "Come with me, we are going to go do what my worthless sister failed to do!" Nikolai pushed past Vaesha, ramming his shoulder into hers as he moved by.  
  
        "Mommy? Will daddy be alright?" Sahri tilted her head up towards her mother, unsure if she was looking her in the eye or not. Vaesha sighed and knelt down to place a hand on Sahri's cheek, kissing the girl's forehead.  
  
        "He will my dear," she replied "your father is a strong man, he'll be okay..." she prayed to the Daedra and Divines that she was right. She didn't want Sahri to get hope of her father returning, only to learn he had perished instead. Vaesha heaved a heavy sigh, "Let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed my dear,"

**-~-**

Vaesha paced Sahri's rooms as she waited for her arrogant brother to return. Judging by the tingling in her veins, it was just about noon. Something was wrong, she could feel it, aside from her vampiric blood tingling within her veins; there was a deep dread inside her heart. Her ears perked to the large doors of the Great Hall bursting open, shouts following. Vaesha ran to the doorway and watched in horror as a group of Vampires carrying an unconscious Sedric passed her towards his rooms. The shouts of Nikolai echoed through the halls, calling for any clan member gifted in restoration or alchemy to assist him, as he followed after them. He cast a momentary sneer at Vaesha as he passed.  
  
        Vaesha gathered her composure and walked briskly towards Sedric's rooms. The Lesser court members were crowding the door. She pushed her way through them until she came upon two brutish Vampires, looking at her in a condescending way.  
  
        "Keep her out of here! She has done enough damage!" Nikolai hissed, his hands aglow with restoration magic as he assisted the court healers.  
  
        The two brutes advanced on her, ready to grab her to drag her out but Vaesha was swifter. She took hold of one of the brute's arms and snapped it like a dry twig before tossing him into the crowd congregating in the doorway. She flashed her gaze towards the other brute and drew her dagger, pointing the tip towards his jugular.  
  
        "Make one move and your blood will stain the stones!" she hissed, looking towards Nikolai "as for  _you_ " she hissed, shoving passed the brute "don't you  _dare_  give orders to me! I have every right to be here!" she turned and gazed at the court "what ever my brother has told you, don't believe it! Our Lord told  _me_  to run, he told  _me_  to get our daughter to safety! If you think I am unfitting to be the queen of this court all because of a fucking Sycophant who rather kiss the Lord's ass than see the truth, then you aren't fit to be part of this court!" the crowd began to dissipate, soon, only Nikolai and Vaesha were the only ones by Sedric's side.  
  
        "If the lord wakes from this, he won't be thrilled that half the clan is gone!" Nikolai hissed.  
  
        Vaesha spun around, locking her eyes upon him; her eyes were filled with rage that they carried a soft glow, signs of her sclera starting to darken from her rage.  
  
        "Good!" she hissed, "maybe then the lord can find candidates worthy of the clan rather than your sycophants!"  
  
        "You know what?" Nikolai hissed  
  
        "What? That you're a Skeever butt? Sorry, already knew that..." Vaesha was testing the limits of his patience, and by the looks of it, his patience was thin... Very thin.  
  
        "That's it!" he growled, the glow of his healing spell vanishing "fuck this, I'm out! You tend to the lord, I refuse to heal him while you are being a complete pain in my arse!" Nikolai stormed out of Sedric's chambers, slamming the door behind him.  
  
        "Where is your Gods damned humor?!" Vaesha stamped her feet and sighed heavily "I guess it's just you and me now..." she muttered as she turned to Sedric's side. She sat on the bed, placing a hand over his and watched his near non-existent breathing. What if she hadn't run when he told her to? What if she had never forced him to go shopping to get Sahri some new clothes? Perhaps Nikolai was right... This was her fault.  
  
        "I'm sorry..." she murmured. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Sedric's forehead, brushing some loose hair from his face, gazing down to his bloodstained shirt. She needed to at least tend to his remaining wounds if she truly meant that she was sorry.

**-~-**

        Days had passed and Sedric hadn't shown any signs of waking. Vaesha started to worry that she might lose him. Thoughts plaguing her mind on the duties he partook everyday as the clan leader. How was she supposed to do it? How could a Vampire of mixed-blood lead a clan consisting of Purebloods? Sure, Sedric said Ferals and Mixed-bloods alike would be able to join, but the clan was still new, the Purebloods had a LOT of training to do before the others could join.  
  
        Vaesha let out a sigh and reached over to a bowl of water, wringing out a cloth and wiped down Sedric's face,  
  
        "Please wake up," she whispered "I can't do this alone..." her voice was hoarse. Her body ached from lack of eating, but she refused to eat until he woke, risking becoming nothing more than a babbling ghoul. She tossed the rag back into the bowl with a sploosh and heaved another heavy sigh. She took up Sedric's hand and stroked his knuckles before kissing them gently, tears sliding down her face. A knock sounded on the door, rousing Vaesha out of her daze. She sat straight, wiping her face,  
  
        "C-Come in..." the door eased open and Sahri came running in, a young looking clan member following behind her.  
  
        "Pardon the intrusion my lady, but young Sahri wanted to see you," the Vampire bowed as he came to a stop "how is the lord?" he inquired.  
  
        Vaesha sighed,  
  
        "He's the same as he was an hour ago..." she replied, she took Sahri into her arms and covered the girls ears "if he is still in this state by sundown tomorrow, then I am feeding him my blood in hopes that he'll waken..." she uncovered the girl's ears and pulled Sahri into her lap, holding the little girl in a loving embrace, kissing the top of her head "Now go, Sahri and I wish to be alone with the Lord," she shooed the clan member away with a sweep of her hand.  
  
        "Mommy?" Sahri asked.  
  
        "Yes my dear? What is it?" she answered, looking down at her daughter  
  
 The girl's brow knitted together as she thought hard on her question. If she hadn't been blind, her eyes would be shining with curiosity.  
  
        "Is....Is daddy going to be okay?" she asked "I never seen him sleep this long before..."  
  
 Vaesha sighed, holding back a wave a fresh tears. The girl was only curious, but hearing her ask such a question made her heart want to shatter.  
  
        "I... I am not certain at the moment sweetie," Vaesha placed a hand on her daughter's cheek, sighing softly "he's just really tired right now, it wouldn't be wise to wake him just yet... Now, why don't you go play with Fluffy in the Courtyard? I have some things to do that require immediate attention," It hurt Vaesha to lie to her. But she didn't want Sahri to worry. Sahri had slid out of Vaesha's lap, calling for Sedric's hound, Fluffy.  
  
        After Sahri had left, clinging to the Death Hound's collar, Vaesha rose from the chair in which she sat, moving to bed and laid down, clinging to Sedric before she broke down. Gripping his hand until her knuckles were white.  
  
        "Divines and Daedra above, please... Bring him back!" she said, streams of tears pouring from her eyes. With each day Sedric laid motionless on the bed, the harder it was for Vaesha to keep her composure. Every day her hold on her emotions became weaker and weaker. If he didn't wake soon, she’d be a blood starved babbling ghoul.

**-~-**

        "It's been nearly two weeks Vaesha, when are you going to accept that he might not wake?" Nikolai chastised from behind Sedric's desk, his hands folded behind his back as he looked out the foggy window, looking over the vast Sea of Ghosts. Vaesha stood with her hands by her side, her knuckle white from her clenching her hands for a long period of time, her body seemed still as a statue, but deep inside she quivered, either out of rage, or from her holding back cascades of tears.  
  
        "I believe that he will wake," Vaesha replied.  
  
        Nikolai scoffed, turning ever so slightly to gaze at his half-sibling over his shoulder, his honey-eyes shimmering in amusement,  
  
        "And you think that because of how long it takes you to regenerate in the hell hole you call a Daedric realm, how sad..." he turned to fully face her, his hands resting on the windowsill "They are nothing more than delusions, learn to cast them away and move on, live in the real world!" his voice spiked from anger "face it, the Lord has fallen into Molag Bal's eternal embrace, he isn't coming back, you. Failed."  
  
        Those words struck Vaesha hard. Like a pickaxe to a vein of Ebony Ore. She would have cried, but her tears had long since dried up. Instead, she just stared blankly at Nikolai; he had a smug look on his face. Oh, how she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. But he was a Pureblood, despite her being older than him by a few decades, him being a pureblood meant that he'd easily overpower her.  
  
        "Have you nothing to say?" Nikolai asked with a tilt of his head "you did, after all cause this," it was like he was testing her. Even though she was technically the Lady of the Castle due to being involved with Sedric, Nikolai ruled over the clan in his absence, so one false move could mean in her removal from the clan. She took in a deep breath through her nose and let it out in a harsh sigh,  
  
        "It's  _not_  my fault!" she hissed. Nikolai raised a brow at her response "Oh? And whose idea was it to go shopping in Solitude? Hmm?" he was testing her patience. He  _wanted_  her to snap and strike. She could see it in his eyes, as well as the infuriating smirk of his.  
  
        Vaesha took in a deep breath, her eyes fluttering shut as she did so. Her nerves were on fire, she was close to snapping. Lack of blood and the stress she had gone through ever since that day, she had been unstable. When she opened her eyes once again, her eyes flashed. As if fire had burned within them. That is when she lunged for him, no dagger in hand, instead, she wrapped her fingers around his neck and squeezed as she slammed him against the stone wall. The force behind it would have been enough to give a mortal a concussion, perhaps even kill them. But for a Vampire, especially one of the pureblood, it would daze them.  
  
        "Listen to me, you son of a bitch!" she hissed " _I_  had no knowledge of what was going to happen to Sedric!" she slammed his head against the wall once more as he began to recover from his daze " _I_  was told to run.  _I_  wanted to stay and help! But Sedric told me to run. He told me to get Sahri, our daughter, to safety! He cared more about Sahri’s and mine well being that he stayed behind to deal with the threat that was lurking in the trees! So don't tell me I've failed, or this was my fault! I did everything in my power to make sure that Sahri was safe, and that help was sent!" she unsheathed her dagger from it's sheath attached to her thigh and held it up to his cheek, one hand still firmly grasped around his neck "What's the matter? Have nothing to say?" she asked in a condescending voice, her eyes burning like a wildfire from her rage. She released Nikolai from her grasp, letting him crumble to the floor, gasping and coughing as he held his fingertips to his neck. The room was silent as the grave, all except for Nikolai's pants for air.  
  
        "You...W-Will... Regret...T-That...!" he huffed as he rose to his knees, using the windowsill to hoist himself to his feet.  
  
        "Go ahead" she said, eyes flickering "try to get your revenge," Vaesha challenged, "I'll have you bleeding within moments!" the fire was long gone in her eyes, now, it was nothing more than primal rage.  
  
        Nikolai glowered at her, casually dusting off his sleeves. He was subtle, it was unknown when he was going to strike, but Vaesha knew it was coming, if not now, in the future. Still, Vaesha egged him on,  
  
        "What's the matter?" there was a curious tilt of her head "are you done already?" she smirked in triumph, sheathing her dagger "I knew it," she turned her back to him "once confronted, you run away with your tail tucked between your legs... You truly are a coward," she began moving towards the door, her boots tapping against the stone with a soft click-clack. She reached the door and was about to turn to say more, but instead went on high alert as Nikolai leapt for her.  
  
        "I'll show you who’s a coward!" Nikolai howled. Her dagger was back in her hands within seconds, managing to slice Nikolai across the cheek through his eye, letting him crash into the floor, howling in pain "You'll pay for that!" he roared, holding his eye, blood painted over the left side of his face.  
  
        "We'll see about that..." she said as she turned away, licking the blood on her dagger away. With a swish of her cloak, she was gone, only her boots clicking against the stone filled the air as she moved down the empty halls of the castle. It was obvious to the clan that she was fired up just by their expressions as she passed them on her way back to Sedric's rooms.

-~-

Vaesha entered Sedric's rooms and closed the door with an audible click before sliding to the floor with a heavy sigh. She was in trouble now. Once Nikolai recovered, she was gone. Out of the clan, her family that she had just regained. She dropped her head into her hands, sliding them back to comb her hair from her face.  
  
        "What has your nerves wracked?" came a raspy voice.  
  
        "Just some issues at court," she answered, not paying attention. A soft laugh followed "got into trouble again, I take it? I can't leave you alone for a minute!" Vaesha sighed, "Look, it's not my fault that trouble follows me!" she looked up her eyes went wide. He was awake! Sedric was awake! She shot to her feet and let out a squeal of delight, running towards the bed, lunging towards him to pull him into a tight hug. Sedric let out a cough as the wind was knocked out of him, chuckling softly.  
  
        "THANK THE DIVINES!" she exclaimed, tears of joy spilling from her eyes "I thought I lost you!" she pulled Sedric into a deep kiss, cutting off his words. Sedric pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, laughing softly, he pulled back, looking her in the eyes "So... What did you do while I was... otherwise, engaged?"  
  
        Vaesha smirked, her cheeks going rosy,  
  
        "Oh, you know... caring for Sahri, keeping the clan sane, antagonize Nikolai..." she shrugged "the usual" Sedric laughed once more,  
  
        "What am I going to do with you?" he asked.  
  
        "Uhm... I don't know?" she shrugged "keep me?" she tilted her head. Sedric smiled at her. He was going to say something else to her, but there was a knock on the door. Vaesha pouted and looked towards the door, "Yes? What is it? What do you want?" she asked. The door opened, and Nikolai stepped in. Vaesha's heart skipped a beat, was he here for revenge?  
  
        "What is going on in here?" he asked, not noticing that Sedric was very much awake.  
  
        "Why don't you open those eyes?" Vaesha asked gesturing towards Sedric "or, all they are good for are attracting your prey?"  
  
        "Vaesha, dear, enough, don't rile him up," Sedric smirked at the female vampire a look in his eye that said  _"watch his reaction"_  
  
 Nikolai did not only a double take, but he rubbed his eyes. His jaw hitting the stone floor in surprise.  
  
        "M-My lord!" he exclaimed "Y-You-"  
  
        "Yes, yes, I am awake!" Sedric almost snapped "go announce it to the clan," he ordered.  
  
        Nikolai gulped and placed his hand over his heart before giving a deep bow. He flashed a glare to Vaesha, it evident that he was bitter that she was right, and he wrong. Which made Vaesha grin in triumph at her half-sibling. Nikola turned to leave the room when Sedric spoke up,  
  
        "Oh, and Nikolai..." Sedric said, a hidden smugness in his speech  
  
        "Yes, my lord?"  
  
        "The scar suits you, Vaesha did good," Vaesha just wanted to laugh at not only Sedric's comment, but also Nikolai's face. But refrained. Nikolai cleared his throat before bowing stiffly "I-" he sighed "thank you... My lord..." he left the room grumbling. Sedric looked to Vaesha, reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear, "you, my dear, look like death... been neglecting your feedings have we?" Vaesha looked away sheepishly "M-Maybe..."  
  
        "tsk...tsk...tsk... You know better," he teased.  
  
        All joking aside, one thought had burrowed its way to the front of her mind. She had to know. She had to know what had happened to him.  
  
        "Sedric..." she sighed, "what happened that day?" her expression was solemn, the light in her eyes gone, leaving them dull.  
  
        Sedric sighed and leaned back against the pillows that had been propped up while he was unconscious. He ran a hand through his loose hair as he starred at the ceiling.  
  
        "After you had taken Sahri away on Shadowmere, five Vampires had jumped from the trees, brandishing weapons. At first, I thought they were Ferals too dim to realize that we weren't mortals, but then I caught a glimpse of their emblems. They were a rival clan. I managed to wound two of them before they launched in for the attack, they were swift, and difficult to hit with even magic..." he sighed and placed a hand over his abdomen where he was wounded "I killed two before deciding to transform, but they were somehow prepared and struck me, the one I assumed was leader plunged a silver sword into me from behind. They left me for dead when the sun had started to creep over the mountains... I thought that I would wake in Cold Harbour," he paused and smiled at her "but if it weren't for you sending Nikolai after me, I wouldn't be here telling you the tale,"  
  
 Vaesha smiled, more tears pouring from her eyes. She lunged for him, holding him in a tight embrace. She buried her face into the crook of his neck. Sedric grunted in pain, making her release him, worry written across her visage.  
  
        "Molag's Balls, are you alright?!" she exclaimed.  
  
        Sedric ignored her choice of words and simply looked her in the eyes,  
  
        "It's nothing," he said at first "you just pushed up against my wound..." he chuckled.  
  
        "Sorry!" she said "need me to kiss it better?"  
  
        "A tempting offer, but that must be enacted at a different time, we have company," he gestured to the door, and there was Sahri, clinging to Fluffy's collar.  
  
        "D-Daddy?" she called.  
  
        Sedric smiled,  
  
        "Yes, my dear, it's me,"  
  
 Sahri’s face lit up and she released Fluffy's collar and began running, not caring if she was going the right way or not. Her papa was awake. She tripped on a loose stone, but Vaesha managed to catch her before any damage was done. She placed Sahri on the bed, letting the small Bosmer girl craw over to Sedric.  
  
        "I knew you'd wake up!" she said, pulling him into a hug. Sedric wrapped his arms around her carefully, as if she were a porcelain doll.  
  
        "Thank you sweetie," he whispered, kissing the top of her head before resting his cheek against it "I'm so glad you are safe," he used one arm and pulled Vaesha into his embrace with a slight gasp coming from the Insane Vampire "both of you..." he murmured.

 


	46. Blood Ties

The Grand Hall of the Castle was bustling as the clan mingled with one another; some feasting on Thralls, others drinking blood from fine goblets. On the dais, positioned below the mezzanine, sat the thrones for the Lord and Lady of the Castle, occupied by Sedric and Vaesha. Sedric sat straight, looking over the hall with a proud expression, a golden chalice in his right hand, his left draped over the arm of his throne. Vaesha on the other hand, was slouching, her head propped against her fist as the fingers of her opposite hand drummed along the arm of her throne. Her face held a bored expression as she watched the clan socialize with one another, laughing at jokes, or trying to one-up one another on their recent achievements. She heaved a heavy sigh and glanced to Sedric momentarily, sighing once more before looking back towards the clan. She was hungry. She wanted to go get herself some blood, but if she were to rise, the clan would cease their chatter and stare at her. Something she hated just as much as she hated the denizens of Mania.

"Vaesha, dear, please sit up," Sedric chuckled without looking at her "it's not ladylike," he glanced at her, meeting her gaze when she looked at him once more. His brows rose when she stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her arms and slouching even further in her throne. Sedric rolled his eyes, letting out another chuckle. Vaesha would have remained like that if it weren't for the thrall approaching them. She was pale from being fed upon, but still kept her mortal beauty.

"Yes? What is it Thrall?" Vaesha inquired with a forced noble tone. She hated acting prim and proper all the time now. She was bored beyond belief, something dangerous for someone as mentally unstable like Vaesha. The thrall looked at Vaesha and dipped her head, holding out a goblet for her,

"Y-You looked famished... M-My lady..." she said, bowing deeply to hide her fear "S-So, I b-brought you some blood..." Vaesha accepted to goblet from the thrall, who flinched at her sudden movement, and nodded at her "thank you thrall," she said, balancing the goblet between her fingers "you may return to your duties," the thrall backed away, not lingering on the dais. It made Vaesha happy that she was feared, but it made her heart ache that a young woman such as that thrall had feared her in such a way that she flinched at every movement she made. Vaesha shrugged and raised the goblet to her lips, taking a tentative sip. It tasted odd, almost like blood of an Argonian, but she was too hungry to really give it any attention, so she took another sip, and another, until the goblet lay empty on the vacant arm of her throne.

 

-~-

As the night lingered on, Vaesha grew bored with each passing minute, as well as annoyed. There was a dull ache in her gut from her consuming the blood far too quickly. On occasion, the dull ache would send a rippling pain throughout her body, leaving her extremities tingling as if they had fallen asleep. Sedric seemed to have noticed her discomfort and turned his attention away from conversing with Nikolai about important clan matters,

"Vaesha, is everything alright?" he asked.

Vaesha took in a sharp breath, pinching the bridge of her nose whilst holding her abdomen. She shuddered when she felt his hand on her shoulder, distracting her enough from the aching in her body to look at him.

"It's nothing," she stated in the best voice she could muster to hide her pain "I-I'm... Just going to retire early for the night..." with that she stood, using her throne to help her to her feet. She swayed at first but masked it as just straightening her attire. As much to her dislike, the chatters of the court ceased and all eyes were upon her. Taking a deep breath, Vaesha held her head high, looking straight as she moved for the stairs, swaying even more. The ache in her gut increased, turning the pain into cramps, the sounds of court starting to become muffled, like she was underwater.

Halfway up the stairs she paused. Her vision had started to dance before her, and attempt to continue onwards would cause her to tumble, causing a scene, and being the laughing stock of the court. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she took another step, but at some point, she had found herself being supported by Sedric, she let out another moan of pain, feeling her strength sapped. That is when she expelled the contents of her stomach. The muffled snickers of the court reaching her ears, making her head start to ache. The snickers ended as soon as they begun, most likely from Sedric giving the Court a murderous glare; but there was no knowing due to her distorted senses.

Sedric scooped Vaesha up into her arms carrying her the rest of the way to her rooms. He glanced to Vaesha who was in and out of consciousness. He shook her vigorously, increasing his pace as he moved through the halls.

"Come on Vaesha, stay awake!" he said "do not fall asleep on me! Do you hear me?" he pushed the door to her rooms open, not bothering with kicking them shut as he crossed the threshold. Vaesha let out a moan, her eyes fluttering open and shut as she fought for consciousness.

"So... tired..." she groaned, her eyes fluttering shut.

Sedric placed her down on her bed, propping her head up; he placed a hand on her cheek to prevent her from sliding over. Pulling out his handkerchief, he began wiping her mouth clean of the blood caking the skin; she was pale already, but not this pale. The veins beneath her skin had begun to show, appearing like cracks on porcelain.

"I know, but you have to stay awake," he said "you consumed dead blood, it's poisoning you from the inside, and if you fall asleep, it will kill you!" he glanced momentarily to her bedside table, almost wanting to sigh in relief when he spied a decanter of a Blood Potion.

"I'll gladly accept that fate..." Vaesha mumbled, struggling to keep her head steady "anything to get me back home..." Sedric pulled the stopper from the decanter and held the bottle to her lips,

"I won't allow that, Vaesha," he held up her head as he forced the potion down her throat "Your home is here, in Tamriel. Not the Shivering Isles!" he poured the rest of the contents down her throat, wiping away any remnants dripping from her lips. It wasn't enough to fully counter the poisoning, but already some of her color began to return. She needed blood, fresh blood, but he dare not leave her side. He was left with no other option; he had to give her his blood. At least enough to help counter the poison in her system. Heaving a heavy sigh, Sedric rolled up the sleeve of his left hand, bringing his wrist to his mouth to pierce the flesh. Vaesha seemed to have perked up at the scent of blood; she snatched up his arm when it was close enough, feeding from him ravenously. It was almost painful to Sedric, the way she was feeding. When he felt his arm beginning to tingle, he pulled her from his wrist, having her lay back.

"You should have countered enough of the Dead Blood to allow you proper rest," he said, clutching his wrist "I'll make periodic checks on you, bringing you thralls to feed upon, thralls that I examine to ensure that this won’t happen again,"

 

“That…” Vaesha sighed, “That won’t be necessary… This was a sign that I am not welcome here, nor am I wanted…” she struggled at first, but she rolled onto her side, curling into a fetal position, her arms cradling her body. Sedric sighed, reaching out to touch her shoulder,

“No, Vaesha…” he whispered, “this was an act of treason, and the culprit will be found and dealt with. They will regret this transgression and the clan will know that you are not to be harmed, and that you are always welcome here, especially as their queen…”

"Leave me..." she muttered, curling her body into a tight ball "just go... I want to be alone..."

-~-

"My lord! My lord come quickly!" a lesser clan member ran through the halls towards Sedric's chambers. Sedric turned the corner, almost colliding with the clan member "What is it Geralt?" he asked calmly. Geralt took several deep breaths before looking Sedric in the eye, "It's the Lady!" Sedric raised a brow "what about her? Speak?" fear shown in Geralt's eyes momentarily "S-She's gone mad!" Sedric almost wanted to laugh at Geralt's response. Didn't the clan already know that she was the maddest amongst the clan? Sedric took a deep breath and brushed past Geralt, striding down the hall towards Vaesha's chambers, sounds of Vaesha's roars of anger, followed by objects being thrown. A crowd had gathered just outside her room. Sedric pushed himself through to find Vaesha holding her prized dagger defensively towards a Thrall.

Vaesha, dressed in only a shift, hair disheveled was a force of pure unadulterated rage. Her fangs were barred as she snarled like a wild animal. The pupils of her eyes hardly visible. The Thrall, who was holding a goblet of blood, took a foolish step forward, only to get a vase thrown at her. The Thrall ducked out of the way, letting out a squeal of fear, Sedric stepped aside as the Vase flew at him.

"Show's over, everyone out!" Sedric ordered without looking towards the observing crowd "Now!" everyone, including the Thrall was gone before their lord grew angrier. Once the doorway was clear, Sedric closed the door with a wave of his hand. A quick glance to Vaesha and he was by her side in an instant, taking her by the wrists. She struggled, gritting her teeth and hissing as she attempted to break free.

"Vaesha, cease this madness that has consumed you!" Sedric grit his teeth as he fought against her.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" she kicked Sedric in the abdomen, staggering him enough for her to break free and take a defensive stance. She gripped Sufferthorn, ready to attack should Sedric make any attempt to come for her again "That Thrall was going to poison me!" she growled "she must be dealt with, and you aren't going to stop me!"

"Enough Vaesha!" Sedric snapped his form broke off into a cloud of bats, materializing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, forcing her to drop Sufferthorn before she had time to react. With his arms wrapped around her, Vaesha could only kick and scream "That is enough, calm down, please," Sedric pleaded.

"Let me go damn it!" she kissed. She sank her fangs deep into his arm, but he hardly reacted. In fact, he didn't even react further than a slight hiss. Sedric hoisted Vaesha off the ground and pinned her to the bed. Applying all his weight into her as he gripped her wrists. Still flailing, Vaesha tried kicking his again, but her legs were held down.

"Vaesha, calm down," Sedric's voice was calm and soothing. To the trained, Magicka could be sensed radiating around his form. Vaesha seemed at have calmed at first, but the spell began to trickle away, allowing her fury to return. She attempted to head butt Sedric, but he dodged her attack. Their eyes met, and her fury melted away once more. Sedric's eyes went from crimson to amber, a sign that he was using his Vampiric abilities.

"Vaesha, it is alright, the Thrall will be dealt with. But you need to calm down," his voice was like velvet "everything will be okay, you just need to calm down," Vaesha stilled. Her pupils began to dilate to their normal shape, the fury that had consumed her gone all together. Sedric let out a sigh, his eyes returning to their normal color as he cautiously released Vaesha from his grip. He moved to lay Vaesha properly on her bed, sitting beside her before draping the blankets over her form. Vaesha's eyes fluttered shut; she seemed subdued enough to sleep, but not to eat. It had been days since her last meal, and if she were to go any longer, she'd become a ghoul, fully consumed by the madness of hunger. Not something that would be safe to have around not only the clan, Sahri. Sedric brushed some hair from her face, and then rose. He made his way towards the door, but not without confiscating Sufferthorn. She didn't need her dagger in her current state. He wouldn't have another episode like this until she was passed this. The sconces dimmed with a wave of his hand, leaving the room casted in a faint amber glow.

-~-

'He can't be trusted!' the voice whispered 'he planned for this! He wants you gone!' Vaesha tossed and turned as the voice continued to torment her in its dark, raspy voice. She heard its hisses deep within her mind, it buzzed like a hornet's nest.

'You have to take him down before he takes you down,'

'The only way you can remain safe is to kill him. So kill him! Now!'

Vaesha squeezed her eyes tighter, trying to block out the voice. She draped her arm over her eyes, gritting her teeth,

"No," she whispered "stop it!"

'Do it! Kill him!'

"Leave me alone! She pleaded, tears escaping her eyes "Please!"

'Kill Sedric! Do it!' the voice was relentless 'if you wait, he is going to kill you. He doesn't forgive you for all that you have done. He ordered that Thrall to poison you, he wants you to get the message that you aren't welcome amongst the clan!'

"You're lying!"

'Why would a Pureblood ever want someone like you? You're weak, unstable, unpredictable' there was a sound similar to a chuckle 'he doesn't forgive you for nearly costing him his life on the day you dragged him to Solitude. He plans to enact his revenge on you. Just wait, when you think you are safe he will strike. Kill you for what you are, an abomination, a freak, a monster!'

Vaesha snapped her eyes open, shooting upwards in bed. She gripped her head, tears streaming down her face, her form trembling.

"I'm no monster!"

'Yes you are! You are a freak of Vampiric society' hissed the voice

"No I'm not!" she pleaded.

'Yes you are. Sedric was hoping that his blood would kill you upon consuming it. Imagine his dismay when you survived?'

"Stop it! Please, I'm begging you!"

'Your only salvation is to kill him! Only then will you be free!'

Vaesha gripped her head, shuddering out tears as it rocked from side-to-side. The voice spoke nothing of lies, it was only sowing discord. Nothing more. She wasn't a monster or a freak. Sedric didn't hate her. But what if he did? She stopped rocking and opened her eyes. Glancing around her room, she always wondered why Sedric gave her separate quarters when they moved to the Castle. Did he truly think that she was an abomination? That she needed to be dealt with. Vaesha grit her teeth and went to reach for her prized dagger, only to find it gone.

'He took your dagger so he could kill you with it,' the voice sounded 'he's going to keep it as a trophy, to celebrate your demise and his freedom from you'

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vaesha yelled, grabbing an untouched goblet of blood and tossing it at the wall, the crimson liquid painted the stones as the goblet clattered away. Air, she needed some air. Vaesha threw back her blankets and climbed from bed, her naked feet scrapping across the stones as she made her way towards the door. She gripped her head as she crept down the corridor. Sunlight streamed through the frosted windows, marking the time of day... or night.

As she was about to turn to the doors leading to the grand courtyard, The Voice reared its ugly head back into her mind.

'Keep going, you're almost there!' it seemed rather thrilled that she was on the move. But not for the reasons it wanted. Vaesha ignored the voice and turned down the steps leading to the Courtyard. However, upon touching the door, she felt odd. She forgot why she needed to go outside. The buzzing inside her head went away, and she felt... euphoric.

'Here, I'll help get you started' said the voice as it took away her control. Vaesha turned away from the door and made her way back up the steps, turning towards Sedric's chambers. Were anyone to see her, she'd appear in a trance. Vaesha felt hungry, not for blood, but for vengeance. She eased herself into his room, creeping silently across the stones until she stood over him.

'You're almost there, don't stop now,' Vaesha glanced over to the bedside table, her prized dagger gleaming in the lone candle's light. She made a quick glance over to Sedric before reaching out to wrap her fingers around its golden hilt. She quickly snatched it and climbed onto the bed, straddling Sedric. She gripped the dagger and poised it for a quick plunge into his heart. She raised her hand for momentum, but before she could strike, Sedric snapped awake, grabbing her by the wrists, making Sufferthorn fall from her grip before he flipped around, and pinning her down.

She let out a snarl of anger, her fangs barred as she attempted to break free.

"Vaesha, what is the meaning of this?!" Sedric snarled.

"You are the cause of this!" she snarled back, fighting against his iron grip.

"Cause of what? What do you mean?" He applied more of his strength to keep her from struggling "Talk to me, Vaesha, please!"

'Don't tell him anything! He'll only deceive you!' the voice inside her head warned.

"Why should I tell you? You will only deceive me!" She jerked in attempt to break free "You'll make me feel safe and sound before striking me down!"

Sedric almost faltered, letting his strength drop when she spoke. Had she completely lost her mind?

"Wha- What are you talking about? Why would I ever harm you?"

Vaesha raised her head and smashed her forehead into Sedric's dazing him enough to weaken his grip on her. She broke free and managed to climb from under him before he began to regain composure. As she was about to leap forward to scoop up Sufferthorn to re-arm herself, Sedric had wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back.

"Let go of me!" she snarled.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on, Vaesha!" Sedric commanded as he half-dragged Vaesha over to a chair. Vaesha yanked free and made a mad dash over to the door, but Sedric was right beside her. He grabbed her once more and slammed her against the wall, holding on to her forearms.

"Why were you trying to murder me in my sleep?!" He asked with acid in his tone.

'Don't do it! Don't tell him!' Vaesha's inner voice hissed across her mind. Vaesha flinched and look at Sedric with fierceness in her eyes "Because you were trying to do so yourself!" she hissed. Sedric nearly released her in shock, what was she talking about. He furrowed his brow and looked her in the eye "Explain," he ordered.

"The blood?" her tone was hostile "and not only that, but the Thrall too! You were trying to poison me!"

"That's absurd! Why in Oblivion would I do that?!"

"To make room for your new queen, or king if that is your preference!" Vaesha tried to break free once more "Now let me go!" She began jerking around in an attempt to break free, but Sedric's grip on her was strong.

"I don't know how you got that idea in your head, but that is the most insane idea you have ever concocted," Sedric forced Vaesha to remain still. His eyes starting to turn amber as he matched her gaze "You will go back to your room, and not come out until I say so, is that clear?" Vaesha's pupils began to dilate as Sedric's compulsion took over her entire form. Sedric released her, and instead of her making a dive for her dagger, still on the floor, she left Sedric's room. Sedric peered out into the hall to watch her leave before stepping back into his room, closing the door and magically locking it with a sigh. He had to find the suspect, and fast. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

-~-

"My lord, I have something to report," Nikolai said as he stepped into Sedric's study. The Vampire lord sighed and glanced up at Nikolai, if he were mortal, his eyes would be bloodshot from lack of sleep. He gestured Nikolai over with a gesture.

"How did the interviews go?" Sedric inquired without lifting his gaze from his book. Nikolai stood in front of Sedric, standing straight before he cleared his throat.

"Everyone in the clan has been interviewed and interrogated, my lord, but..."

"But?" Sedric glanced up at the lesser Vampire Lord

"I have been unable to locate one clan member, she seems to vanish each time I begin my interviews,"

"Interesting. Who is this clan member?"

"Elenya Yves, Breton girl from Markarth, one of my fledglings unfortunately,"

Sedric let out a sigh, marking his spot and closed his book with a hollow clap and stood, he placed the book on the table beside him, reaching for a goblet of blood, "Assemble the clan, tell them only that the Lord wishes to speak with them,"

"Sir?" Nikolai tilted his head out of curiosity

"Everyone is to attend, no questions asked," He took a sip from his goblet "get on it, Nikolai, this is an urgent matter,"

Nikolai bowed and stepped away, his face grim. Sedric placed down his goblet and let out a heavy sigh. He hoped that this endeavor would be over soon.

-~-

The clan was gathered within the hours, some confused, some annoyed that their activities were disturbed for whatever it was that the Lord of the Clan had to discuss with them. Sedric stood on the Dias, arms folded behind his back, his red eyes, burning like fire as he gazed at the clan, he looked very intimidating. Nikolai stood just one step below him, also gazing at the clan, only his gaze was soft, for he was just as confused as the majority of the clan. Sedric glanced down, raising a hand to silence the murmuring clan members. Once they had ceased, he glanced back up,

"Many of you are wondering why I had summoned you here this evening;" his voice was calm, with a subtle hint of firmness, his eyes crimson scanning the crowd "it has come to my attention that there has been a threat upon the lady, your queen, of the castle. This will not be tolerated!" his eyes flashed molten orange from the rise of his voice "I know many of you have your own prejudices against those not of Pureblood, but Vaesha is here to stay, whether you like it or not. I am not pleased with the attempt on my queen's life, Vaesha may have her moments, but she is what makes life bearable," he straightened, his arms now folded over his chest "in any such instance where Vaesha's life is put in jeopardy, an offense not only to the livelihood of the clan, but myself as well," cocking his head to the side he stared forward towards the center of the room. In an instant, the room filled with startled gasps as the crowd broke apart, a clan member lying on the ground, golden hair fanned around her, eyes wide open as they were glued to the ceiling. Sedric let out a "humph" and turned away, his hands folded once more behind his back, before turning to leave he paused to glance over his shoulder, "I trust there won't be any more transgressions?" he took the silence and the fearful expressions as acceptance. Turning to Nikolai, "don't clean up your fledgling, Nikolai, leave her there for an example" he ordered before continuing to walk away. The hush murmurs filling the chamber as he ascended the stairs gracefully.

He made his way towards Vaesha's rooms, confident with the news he wanted to pass on. He had hoped that with the event just moments ago was enough to keep Vaesha safe within the clan. He reached her rooms and knocked a few times before entering. The room was dark; he'd expected it, however, her candle. Vaesha's special candle that she always kept burning whenever she slept was extinguished. Something that she never allowed, for to her, it kept her nightmares away.

He stepped further into the room, casting a novice spell of Candlelight, the magical orb of light floating about, casting a bright light around a decent area. To no surprise, Vaesha was nowhere in sight. He didn't even bother glancing up towards the rafters for her, should she be waiting to ambush him. His eyes drifted towards her neatly made bed; a piece of parchment was neatly folded on the pillow. Letting out a heavy sigh, he moved for the parchment, sitting on her bed as he read it. It was from Vaesha. Her usual neat handwriting was rushed and messy, some letters were smeared, all signs of tears. He felt his heart sink at the thought of Vaesha crying. As he read her letter, his heart sank even more. He placed the letter beside him, his head falling into his hand. Vaesha had written that she was returning to the Shivering Isles. She not only felt unsafe at the castle, but unsafe around him and Sahri, fearful that she'd hurt their adoptive daughter should she ever snap once more, like the night she attempted to attack Sedric.

"I should have better protected you..." he whispered "None of this would have happened if I took better care of you..."

 

-~-

It had been several weeks since Vaesha's sudden departure. The air of the castle was tense, especially after the example Sedric had set upon Nikolai's fledgling for her transgressions against Vaesha. Sedric rarely left his chambers, often keeping to himself when he wasn't caring for Sahri or taking a stroll through the courtyard with his beloved Deathhound, Fluffy. Things hadn't been the same. He felt... Empty. With her around, the clan was lively like a feast at a Jarl's Court. Now, it seemed more like a mausoleum.

 

One night, while sitting in his rooms, nursing a goblet of blood. Sedric sensed that something was different. He placed his goblet on the table beside him and rose, moving towards the door. He found himself moving towards Vaesha's vacant rooms. As he entered, he stopped. Eyes on Vaesha's form. She stood in the center of her room; clad her Dementia attire, hair pulled into a neat bun, except for a few strands curled on the side of her face, her prized amulet and the raven feathers of her mantle shimmering in the light of the sconces. She looked quite regal.

"You're back," Sedric noted, crossing over to her in long strides. He pulled her into a gentle embrace, however, instead of returning the embrace, she flinched, pulling out of his embrace and taking a few steps back, making Sedric look at her with surprise "are you alright?" he inquired. Vaesha looked down.

"Please don't touch me..." she replied in a monotone voice "it is too soon, and I am not ready for that sort of affection," she looked at him with sorrow. Sedric sighed,

"I understand," he said softly "welcome home," he turned away, wishing to leave her in her solitude. As he walked away, he heard her take in a deep breath, letting it out in the form of a gentle sigh,

"Is it?" she asked "is it truly home?" Sedric stopped. He glanced over his shoulder, looking at her,

"It is indeed home," he went to continue onward, but Vaesha once again sighed.

"How did you know that I was back?" Vaesha had asked. Looking at her again, Sedric mimicked her sigh,

"That... is a story for another time," he replied "for now, get some rest, we will talk in the morning," he didn't wait for her reply, he continued onward, leaving her to her solitude.


	47. Healing

       "My lord?" a lesser clan member eased himself into Sedric's study, appearing nervous. Sedric glanced up from his paperwork, his fingers laced together as he looked expectantly at the lesser Vampire.

       "Well?" he arched a brow "speak,"

       "I-It's the lady.... S-She's gone mad!"

       Sedric almost wanted to laugh. hadn't the clan realize that Vaesha isn't exactly on the sane side? He retained his composure "and... What is the Lady of the Castle doing that has labeled her as 'mad'?"

       "She's threatening to gut anyone who comes to close to her! She almost did so to another clan member!"

       Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose, then rose to his feet with a sigh,  _‘not again...’_

       "Thank you for telling me," he stepped around his desk "I will take care of her. In the mean time, return to whatever you were doing before," he stepped out of his study, his hands folded behind his back as he made long strides down the corridor. A few can members parted as he passed, hushed conversations coming from their lips as he began to descend into the Great Hall.

         Vaesha was standing on one of the tables, her prized dagger grasped firmly in one hand, ready to strike, a frightened thrall at the end of it. There was a goblet at his feet, the contents splattered against the stones. She was clad in just her crimson tunic and leggings, her hair wild and loose.

      “Get away from me you fiends! Don’t you think I know? Don’t you think you aren’t guilty for what happened to me? You are all a bunch of sniveling  _hypocrites_! Kissing the Lord’s ass one moment, but clamoring to hurt those close to him!"

         The scene was almost comical to Sedric, but it had to end before Vaesha or any clan member got seriously hurt. He was by her side in a few quick strides, his hand going around her forearm.

         She turned, ready to strike, but hesitated when she noticed who had been bold enough to grab her.

      “We need to talk,” Sedric said, yanking Vaesha from the table. She stumbled a bit, but quickly regained her balance.

      “Let go of me!” she shouted. but her words were ignored.

 

**-~-**

 

        Sedric half-dragged Vaesha down the corridor to his rooms. She was trying to break free of his grasp, hissing like a Sabertooth, but Sedric’s grip remained. He barged into his rooms pushing Vaesha forward as he slammed the door behind him, locking it. When he turned, He saw Vaesha with her arms crossed and murder in her eyes as she stood by the fireplace.

        “What is so important that you had to drag me here?” she asked with an attitude. Sedric sighed,

        “I  _‘dragged’_  you here because I can’t do this anymore,”

        “Do what?”

        “I can’t deal with the constant negativity you have been bringing ever since you returned!”

        Vaesha let out a harsh sigh, unfolding her arms and planting her fists on her hip.

        “You know more than anyone that they can’t be trusted, especially after I was poisoned!”

        Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose,

        “Vaesha, I told you that the culprit has been dealt with. I understand your caution, but you are being unreasonable,”

        “Unreasonable? Me? Ha! You know that I am paranoid beyond belief! You know how unstable I am! I’d sooner stab a stranger in the heart if they made a simple  _move_  towards me that felt threatening!”

        Sedric let out groan,

        “I know you are," he brushed some stray hairs from his face "perhaps it is time to leave the castle for a while,”

        Vaesha’s anger seemed to have vanished, for the moment, “and leave the clan to plot my demise?” she rolled her eyes “besides, where’d we go? Back to Lakeview? Near where the Dawnguard are crawling? What about Sahri? Are we just to leave her here with the clan, who might harm her to get back at us? She’s  _blind_  Sedric! Would you leave a blind child at the mercy of a clan of bloodthirsty sycophants?!”

        Sedric stepped closer to Vaesha, who in turn took a step backwards, causing a sigh to escape him.

        "Of course not!" Sedric protested “I have a cabin that we can go to, I wouldn’t risk our safety, especially for Sahri. She will be coming with us while Nikolai remains in charge, I’ve been arranging this since your return, but I wanted to wait and see how everything would unfold,”

        “Leaving Nikolai in charge is just asking for betrayal, especially since it was one of his fledglings that poisoned me,”

        “Whom else can I trust Vaesha?” Sedric asked, he looked at her "go pack some belongings for Sahri and yourself, enough for a week, and meet me at the docks,”  
  


-~-

        Vaesha charged into her room, stopping just short of the threshold and stamped her foot letting out an annoyed sound. Taking a deep breath she whirled around and slammed her door shut. How dare she be scolded like a child! She had no control of her actions, especially after what she had endured. But it was her fault?! Vaesha sighed, turning to move deeper into her room. No, she wasn't being treated as if it was her fault. She knew where Sedric stood, but she could still feel the anger boiling within her, forcing her hand. She couldn't stand to look at the clan anymore. Knowing that they could attempt to take her out again. The residual anger within her over that event is what drove her to the edge.

        

 

 

 

-~-

        "Tell me again where we are going?" Vaesha asked with Sahri resting on her hip, a knapsack of supplies hanging off her opposite shoulder. Sedric adjusted the bags sitting in the back of the small rowboat.

        "I rather wait until we are on the road before I tell you," Sedric muttered low enough for only Vaesha to pick up.

        "Fine," Vaesha replied. She didn't like being kept in the dark, but she assumed it was for the best. Letting out a sigh, Vaesha adjusted Sahri on her hip, making sure she was steady before dropping her knapsack on the dock..

        "Don't tell me we are walking all the way there!," Vaesha commented "I don't think I could handle being on my feet that long, I'm not as young as I used to be..." she grumbled, masking her joke.

        "I have Shadowmere and a mare already outfitted and waiting for us on the opposite shore with Nikolai guarding them from any possible threats," Sedric replied as he moved over to the dock, grabbing up Vaesha's knapsack, and placing it along with his supplies. Vaesha stepped into the boat, easing herself into a kneel as she placed Sahri in the center.

        "I sure hope this boat can handle the weight of You, Sahri, our supplies, and myself..." Vaesha commented as she heard the boat creak from their movements.

        "It'll be fine, it carried much more than this numerous times," Sedric assured, pushing away from the dock with an oar "and don't crack some joke about me being ancient, I mean it!" Sedric shot a warning glance towards Vaesha. Surprisingly she remained silent.

        As they rowed across the channel, Vaesha sighed, watching the icy waters lap in the distance, the castle slowly vanishing behind the thick mist that lingered around the small island it was housed upon. Vaesha looked to Sedric as he rowed, looking away when he met her eyes momentarily.

        "Something on your mind?" Sedric asked.

        "Just one matter," Vaesha replied "what made you decide that leaving the castle would be best for me?" she asked with caution.

        Sedric let out a sigh,

        "A change in venue would help, and though the issue has been death with, you are still uneasy with the clan, a little time away will help your state of mind," he replied.

        Vaesha let out a sigh in response, gazing back towards the sea for the remainder of the journey to the opposite shore, where Nikolai was waiting.

**-~-**

        They rode in silence for most of the day, Vaesha on the back of Shadowmere with a thick fur cloak hanging from her shoulders to keep Sahri warm during the journey. The sun was quickly setting and Vaesha knew that it would quickly grow colder than it already was. She eased Shadowmere into a trot when she took notice of Sedric slowing his mount.

        "We need to stop for the night," Sedric noted, turning just enough to look at Vaesha who was aside him "there is a storm approaching"

        "How bad is it?" Vaesha inquired, pulling the fur cloak tighter around her frame to ensure that Sahri was warm.

        "By the bite in the air, it will be bad," he replied.

        "Is there a nearby inn, perhaps?"

        "Not for several miles, and by the time we reach it, the storm will be bad," Sedric gazed towards the sky, the reins of his mare gripped tightly in his hands "there is a cave nearby that we can camp in for the night," He kicked his mare into a slow gallop towards some trees, Vaesha following after with a arm wrapped tightly around Sahri.

** -~- **

        Sedric ensured that the cave was clear and made quick work to light a fire for Sahri. Vaesha sat on her bedroll, her prized dagger held tightly in her hand as she starred blankly at the hungry flames of the fire. Sahri was already sound asleep, wrapped tightly in furs to keep her warm throughout the night. Sedric sat beside her, studying how she held the dagger, how it was aimed for a quick strike should any threat should arrive. Sedric let out a heavy sigh, he disliked how on edge Vaesha had been on since her return, but he couldn't blame her. He reached out and softly placed his hand over the hand that grasped the dagger and looked her in the eyes when she raised them to silently question his touch, "everything will be alright Vaesha, when the storm lets up, we will be on the road once more and you, and Sahri will be safe,"

        Vaesha took her hand away, looking offended,

        "How can you be so certain?" she asked "you haven't even told me which hold we're going to! I have no idea if we will be safe or not because of it!" Vaesha's voice had gradually began to rise as she continued her rant. Sahri had stirred slightly in her sleep, but stilled after a few moments.

        "If you really want to know, we are going to the border of Dawnstar and Whiterun Hold," Sedric answered with a sigh, reaching forward to stoke the fire with a solid stick, "I promise that it is safe from any Dawnguard activity," he knew her caution and sudden rage from only an affect from her paranoia, so he couldn't blame her. He looked back to Vaesha and smiled softly, placing a hand of reassurance on her shoulder, "trust me when I say everything will be alright," he murmured.

        Vaesha sighed and loosened her grip of her dagger, but didn't make any movement to sheath it, not yet at least. She pulled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees, Sufferthorn remained on display as she held her legs to her chest, she focused on the cold stone ground and sat in silence.

**-~-**

        They were back on the road by mid-morning. Vaesha choosing to remain silent as she held onto Sahri. The remainder of the trip was uneventful, Sedric's attempts to get Vaesha to engage in a conversation was futile after the first few attempts. They spent the remainder of the trip in silence, arriving to the cabin by dusk.

        Vaesha slid from her saddle, holding Sahri close to keep her warm,

        "There is a spare key under the stones by the stairs," Sedric mentioned as he worked their belongings free. Vaesha remained silent as she walked towards the door, her boots crunching in the snow. She didn't even bother looking for the key, she just waved her hand and unlocked the door with a simple spell. Vaesha stopped in the center of the main hall, looking around the room, the cabin was small, but not cramped, but just enough for one or two people.

        "I know it isn't much," Sedric said as he moved passed her to place their belongings on a table "but I am hoping a smaller and more calmer scene will help," he looked to Vaesha who met his gaze with no emotion in her eyes.

        "I'm going to put Sahri to bed," she moved past Sedric towards a smaller room containing a single bed. Sedric sighed heavily as the door closed. He knew the task would be a chore on it's own, but at least he got her to talk, even if it wasn't what he needed to hear from her.

-~-

        Vaesha eased the door to Sahri’s room shut, being assure that she wasn’t going to wake her. She let out a gentle sigh, turning to head down the hall where her room was situated at the end. 

        “When was the last time you slept?” Sedric’s voice suddenly sounded, she didn’t even notice him leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

        “What does it matter to you?” Vaesha asked with a hint of hostility in her tone. She heard Sedric sigh, and the shuffling of fabric meant that he was no longer leaning against the wall.

        “It matters to me because I am concerned for your well being,”

        “Since when did you care about my well being?” the hostile tone remained laced into her tone.

        “I’ve always cared for your well being Vaesha, I-” 

        “They are my affairs, not yours, leave it be!” Vaesha cut him off, the pupils of her eyes changing shape momentarily.

        “Vaesha-”

        “I said leave it be!” a growl emerged from her throat. She went to continue walking, but Sedric had reached out and seized her by the arm,

        “You need to sleep Vaesha,” Sedric said in a firm tone “you haven’t slept since your return and for the sake of your sanity, you need to sleep,”

        Vaesha let out a half chuckle, pulling her arm free before turning to face Sedric halfway,

        “What sanity?” she asked “I haven’t seen the bloody thing for over two-hundred years,” she sighed “My sanity is non-existent, all that remains is insanity,”

        “I have seen your sanity, It is still within you, I know it,”

        “You need to get your eyes checked, Sedric, my sanity was taken from me and shattered right before my very eyes, all I have is my insanity and that is final,”

        “Wrong,” Sedric stepped forward, moving around her until he stood across from her “you have Sahri, you have the clan, you have… me,”

        Vaesha grimaced,

        “Sahri is mortal, the clan tried to kill me, and you? pfah! You haven’t done anything to help me ever since you brought back your precious clan!”

        Her words cut into him, stinging worse than a cut from a silver dagger. yes, Sahri was mortal, but she had the choice to become like them once she was old enough. It was true that the clan didn’t quite like Vaesha, but after the attempt on her life, he swiftly dealt with their insubordination, and no attempt has been made since. However, for himself. He had been there for Vaesha. It was difficult at time, but he made sure she was well taken cared of before tending to the clan. He was sure it was her exhaustion talking, Vaesha wasn’t normally like this, unless she was suffering from lack of sleep.

        “Vaesha…” he let his words trail off. He sighed, looking away for only a moment before meeting her gaze with his “you know that isn’t true…”

        “Oh? And what makes you so sure?” she crossed her arms.

        “Because the clan can and will be put into place, Sahri has many years with us, and can become like us if she so wishes it, and as for myself…” he paused, he rather not finish because he knew when Vaesha was like this, she always found ways to dismiss his answers “just know that you are loved and have many who care for you,”

        Vaesha let out a harsh sigh,

        “I don’t believe it,” her tone was sharp “I don’t think I ever will…” she pushed past Sedric who didn’t try to stop her, he just stood there in the center of the hall. Vaesha didn’t even look back as she closed her door with a bit of firmness. She looked to her unused bed and heaved a heavy sigh. She wasn’t going to give into sleep, especially with her current state leaving her susceptible to nightmares. She had been able to sleep peacefully, but that was when she would have Sedric close enough to hold onto him when she sensed the tendrils of a Nightmare invading her mind. No, she wasn’t going to sleep, not yet, and maybe never again.  
  


-~-

        Days had passed, and Vaesha remained reclusive. Sedric glanced to Vaesha who sat in an alcove by the window, staring at the vast landscape before her. Taking a deep breath, he closed the book in his lap, placing it on the table beside his untouched goblet of blood, then rose to his feet. she didn't notice his approach at first, until she saw his reflection in the glass. She remained passive, almost like a statue.

        "I want to show you something," Sedric held out his hand "will you allow me to do so?"

        "What is it?" Vaesha's tone lacked life and she still refused to look at him.

        "It is hard to explain," Sedric replied "it is better if I show you,"

        After a few moments of silence, Vaesha let out a heavy sigh, swinging her feet to the floor,

        "Very well," she crossed her arms "show me this thing so you will stop bothering me,"

        "It's not far," Sedric gestured towards the door, "just a quick jaunt into the woods,"

        "What about Sahri?" Vaesha asked with a firm tone.

        "She will be fine, we won't be far and Fluffy will be here to protect her, I promise,"

        Vaesha narrowed her eyes then sighed "let's get on with it then,"

        Sedric motioned for her to follow, grabbing their cloaks for safe measure.

-~-

  
        "Okay, we're here. What did you want to show me?" Vaesha asked sharply, she looked around the glade he had brought her to and didn't see anything significant in sight. Sedric approached her, stopping just within arms length of her "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

        "Something that I should have done long ago," he replied, "hold out your hands,"

        "Why?" she eyed him in caution.

        "Just do it, I will explain in a moment," Sedric sighed.

        Vaesha did as he asked, waiting for him to do whatever he needed her hands for. Sedric looked towards the sky, then reached into his cloak, producing a silver dagger. He brought the blade to his palm and sliced the skin, he didn't even wince. He looked at her and held out the blade,

        "Now do what I just did with your right palm,"

        Vaesha was hesitant, she reached for the dagger, but stopped. taking a long step back from him.

        "What are you planning?" she asked harshly

        "I am doing something that will benefit you," he replied, his hand clasped shut as blood dripped onto the snow.

        "It seems to me that you are doing a ritual," she gestured to his hand "I know a few that require blood, so I'll ask again, what are you doing,"

        "I'll explain to you in a moment, I promise,"

        "No, you will tell me now!" she snapped "I will not be cutting my palm until I know this isn't some trick you've come up with to do away with me!"

        Sedric sighed and stepped towards her, holding out the dagger. Vaesha backed away from him once more, a warning flashing in her eyes. He stepped closer and she stepped away again. This continued until Vaesha was backed against a tree and Sedric loomed over her.

        "Why are you so adamant that I do this?" she asked.

        "I'm doing this for your benefit," he replied.

        "How will this benefit me, Sedric?" How will any of this, the cutting of our palms do  _anything_  beneficial?"

        "I told you that I will explain to you what it is that I am doing in a moment,"

        "Enough time has passed Sedric, now talk!" Vaesha hissed.

        "I'm just trying to protect you damn it!" he snapped, tossing the dagger into the snow "I'm doing a binding ritual..." he confessed "one that won't have any negative effects on us," he turned away from her, nursing his still bleeding hand "I had oped by doing this, it would help more than what our bond through vampirism provides,"

        Sedric's explanation hit Vaesha hard. Did he really speak the truth. Did he want to protect her? Or was this a ruse to lower her guard? she glanced down to the dagger in the snow and sighed. She knelt down to pick up the dagger and held it in her hands,

        "Why did you want to keep it a secret?" she asked "you could have told me..."

        "Because I was afraid that you wouldn't go through with it..."

        "You had no idea how I would have acted if you had told me in the first place Sedric," she let out another sigh "you can't assume such things about me, even if you have known me this long," glancing down to the dagger, then to Sedric, she gripped the dagger and held the blade to her right palm and sliced, wincing in the process. Silver hurt undead, especially Vampires, it must be the reason he had used one in the first place. To keep him from having to reapply the cut should it have healed. She met his gaze, holding out her palm for him. Sedric stepped towards her and placed his bleeding palm on top hers and laced their fingers together. Sedric took a deep breath, looking Vaesha in the eyes.

        "I make this bond with you, Vaesha Marie Draecon, out of the need to protect you. Out of devotion, and out of love. Through this bond I shall hold true to the tenets sworn here this night. I swear that no harm shall ever come to you for as long as I live, I swear that I will always be there in your time of need, no matter our distance, I swear that, if we are ever separated, I will always find you. I swear that I will love you until the end of time, and should I ever fail to uphold these tenets, let it be known that I will make things right, no matter the cost,"

        Vaesha felt tears starting to pool in her eyes, she had no words to say. Using her free hand, she pulled Sedric into an embrace, sobbing into his neck. Sedric returned the embrace, holding Vaesha's head. He released their hands, their cuts starting to heal, they pulled away just enough to look each other in the eyes.

        "I'm sorry for the way I've acted since my return," Vaesha said "I was in the wrong, and I regret it,"

        Sedric smiled softly at her and stroked her cheek,

        "You have no need to apologize, Vaesha, I understand that you were hurting, it was I who overreacted. I should have been less callous, and more gentle with your situation," he leaned in to kiss her forehead "we should return back to the cabin, we've been gone for a bit," Vaesha nodded in response.

-~-

  
        Later, Vaesha walked into where Sedric was staying, dressed in one of his shirts she had borrowed from him on numerous occasions, she found him reading from a thick tome, the title on the binding ineligible due to it's age, when he glanced to her he smiled.

        "Mind if I stay in here tonight?" she asked.

        Sedric closed his book, not even bothering to save his place and pulled aside the covers beside him,

        "Not at all," he stated, placing the book on the bedside table "in fact, stay as long as you need,"

        Vaesha climbed into bed and made herself comfortable,

        "Thank you," she replied "not for letting me stay here, but for..." she paused "waking me up, showing me how lost I have been,"

        "You're welcome,"

        Vaesha placed a kiss on his cheek before laying down. She felt the urge to sleep within moments, slipping away into deep slumber. Sedric eased in next to her, holding her close to him. Guarding her, even as he slept, and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, it seemed like Vaesha finally got a peaceful night's sleep. Whether it was due to the bond and Sedric's vow, or that Vaermina had decided not to plague her with nightmares this time.

        This was the first step towards Vaesha's healing. She wouldn't be completely cured, but she would be better than ever. She has found someone willing to protect her and keep her safe, and he was right next to her the whole time. But the feeling of dread starting to enter her heart and the familliar chuckle in the back of her mind could be heard.

        "Sedric, could you, uhm..."

        "Already on it, Vaesha," he replied as he lit her special candle.

        "Thank you," she started to feel a bit more at ease and slipped into a calm slumber.

-~-

  
        She hated it. She hated her body. Vaesha stood bare before a mirror, a singular candle providing light, staving off the darkness as it slowly burned. she watched her reflection, staring at her body, eyes lingering on various areas in particular. She looked at the ghost of her ribs. They were visible, but not enough to fully shape her skin. Her hand ran along her face as she eyed herself, running down her neck, tracing the jagged scar that cut along it. She lingered there longer than she wanted, she still felt the pain after all this time, the way the poison burned on her skin and in her blood. She could even hear her gasps as she had choked on her own blood. She sighed, looking away, forcefully removing her fingers from the skin. She despised that thing. It being a cruel and sick reminder of what she was, of who truly owned her.

        Her fingers found another scar. This one perfectly positioned over her heart, between her breasts. She traced it with her fingertip, feeling the phantom pain of burning from when she received this scar. She pulled away again, her eyes locking on another scar. the wretched little thing on her abdomen where a silver bolt from a Dawnguardian's crossbow had plunged into her. It didn't keep her attention as long as the others, for she had found enough. She knew that she was flawed, that she was a worthless little thing living on stolen time. She tore her eyes away, feeling disgusted by what she saw in the mirror.

         _'So you have finally accepted the truth...'_  a dark, disembodied voice sounded  _'you have finally seen what I've seen. The truth that is right before your very eyes. It only took you a century or two...'_

Vaesha looked back to the mirror, seeing that her reflection wasn't shown. She didn't see her backside, it was as if she had never turned away from the mirror in the first place. Only, her reflection was altered. The whites of her eyes were black as night, only the red of her irises remained. her face was far more gaunt, and her skin whiter than the purest of Skyrim's snow. Other Vaesha has shown her face.

         _'What's the matter freak? afraid of your own reflection? of your true self?'_ the creature grinned, showing off it's sharp fangs  _'take a long look in the mirror my dear, for this is what you truly are. A monster. A coward.'  
_  
        Vaesha tore her eyes away once more, turning her back on the creature within the mirror, holding herself as if she were cold. She wasn't going to fall for it. She knew the creature's methods. She knew it was trying to get under her skin, to tear her apart. To make her nothing more than a husk.

         _'Awww, poor little Vaesha. Afraid of wittle ol' me. A pitty...'_  it cooed  _'does the truth hurt my dear? Does it bring you great pain and agony? I know it brings me great pain to look at that wretched face of yours, to be trapped within this pathetic little thing you call a body.'_

"Stop it..." Vaesha pleaded "Leave me alone..." she sank to her knees, covering her ears in hopes to drown out the creature and her poisonous words. But it only made it louder. A sinister laugh echoed in the dark recesses of her mind.

         _'Miserable fool! You can't block me out, I am a part of you. I am the truth that you have been keeping buried within that little head of yours. You refuse to accept that you have been living a lie, that you are worthy of affection. You sweet child, how far have you fallen...'_

Vaesha squeezed her eyes shut as the creature continued to torment her with it's words. She was lying, she had to be! it had to be a trap for her to fall into complete and utter despair. There was no other reason to further torment her.

         _'Ignoring me won't help my dear. As I said, I am a part of you, I know your every thought. Even your sorry attempts to cast me away,'_  the creature smirked, it was taking great joy out of this  _'Sedric is wasting his time on you, taking you this far from the castle to heal you,'_  it chuckled  _'you can't fix what isn't broken... Sedric should have left you when he had the chance'_ Other Vaesha watched her with satisfaction ' _Don't tell me you actually believed his nonsense about this bond? Sweetheart, there is no bond on Nirn that can help you. No, what he was doing with the supposed bond was to unlink you from him, so that he or anyone else kill you later,'_

        Tears began to pour from Vaesha's eyes. She was gripping her hair now. Shaking her head, she needed it to stop. All of it. But perhaps it was right. There was no stopping what was already a part of you. To destroy it would only destroy yourself. But... Maybe there was one way. Vaesha stood, ceasing her tears and turned to face her reflection. It carried pride in it's face, thinking that it had won from it's torments.

         _'What is this? Have you finally accepted the truth?'_  is asked with a purr. Vaesha remained silent, keeping her mind blank. The creature, the  _Other Vaesha_  raised a brow  _'What are you scheming you wretch?'_  is asked with a low hiss.

        Vaesha stood straight, raising her chin up high and looking at the creature in the eye and then... she laughed. She looked at her adversary and laughed, not cried. Not a hearty laugh, not a woeful laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. It started as a cackle, then evolved. With each passing second her adversary, her madness, the queen of the demons inside her head grew confused, and soon, only Vaesha's reflection, her true reflection remained in the mirror. The only thing that stopped her was a gentle knock on her door, Sedric's voice coming through the solid wood, calling for her by name. When she didn't answer, he eased the door open and peaked inside,

        "Are you alright? I heard laughter," He was caught by the sight of her nude form and quickly averted his gaze. sputtering as he tried to hide his embarrassment. He's seen her naked before, but every time it caught him by surprise.

        "I'm fine Sedric," Vaesha answered after a few moments, turning slowly to face him "In fact, I am better than I have ever been," her voice was soft and gentle. Not cold as it has been since her return "You were right, I needed some time to heal," Vaesha looked down to the scar on her hand, tracing it with her thumb, like most scars, this one didn't leave a phantom ache, but instead, this one, gave a warm, tingly feeling, and it made her proud to have the scar. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "I believe I am ready to head back to the castle, I am sure I can handle it better this time," she crouched to reach for her discarded tunic and slipped it over her head, then closed the gap between them "I am sure that Nikolai wishes for you to return as well," she chuckled.

        "Aye," Sedric replied "the amount of trouble he can get into after a few days can surely make you wonder," he reached out place a hand on her bicep "we'll leave tomorrow morning, then, best to get a good rest before setting out,"


End file.
